Un ciel hivernal
by Y-project
Summary: Comment l'histoire aurait-elle tourné si une princesse froide et une fille malchanceuse s'étaient entraidées pour trouver l'oiseau rouge ? Leur quête du bonheur leur fera voir nombre de choses et en accomplir beaucoup d'autres, mais cela suffira-t-il à changer leur histoire ? Ou bien seront-elles inévitablement rattrapées par la fatalité de leurs mondes ? AU, enfants maltraités
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Rule of Rose ne m'appartient pas**

Prologue

La jeune fille descendit du bus. Il lui fallut un temps pour s'adapter au contraste de luminosité qu'il y avait entre les stores baissés du bus et les ruelles de la petite ville baignant dans la lumière. Elle ajusta sa chevelure blonde coiffée en un chignon à l'arrière de sa tête puis commença à marcher.

Elle longea un grand jardin cerné de roses où elle put apercevoir deux enfants jouer et rigoler. De l'autre côté de la route, elle vit deux autres petites filles assises sur un banc la première parlant et souriant à la seconde qui restait muette et silencieuse. Ces deux images firent sourire la jeune fille.

Elle continua jusqu'à un croisement et se figea lorsqu'elle vit un chien en arriver. L'animal s'avança vers elle et lui renifla une main, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas la fille anxieuse. Mais le chien, qui lui rappelait un vieil ami, ne semblait pas agressif. Elle continua son chemin, non sans remarquer que l'animal la suivait l'air de rien, et s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'elle remarqua une traînée de plumes rouges sur le sol. Elle se mit à suivre le chemin qu'elles traçaient.

La jeune fille, en croisant une poissonnerie, eut le temps d'apercevoir un couteau décapiter le fruit de la pêche de ce matin. Rendue mal-à-l'aise et nauséeuse par cette vision, elle passa rapidement son chemin.

Sa tête se mit à lui faire mal, petit à petit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Tandis qu'elle essayait de se remémorer sa dernière migraine, le chien eut le temps d'éloigner un rat, tout juste sorti d'un caniveau, qui s'approchait sournoisement de la fille troublée.

À un moment, la fille put apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à une lettre voler dans les airs, portée par les vents se réveillant. Cependant la lettre était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper, et atterrit finalement dans les mains de la fille silencieuse qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt.

Elle passa plus tard à côté d'un sac de toile, assez grand pour contenir un corps, rempli d'ordures et posé contre un mur. Il grouillait d'insectes en tout genre et empestait les cendres et la mort à plein nez. De son fond suintait un liquide rougeâtre et fétide. Écœurée, elle s'en détourna rapidement.

Elle passa ensuite devant un parc où des enfants jouaient sur un tourniquet, le faisant tourner à toute vitesse. Cette vision lui donna le tournis, et s'imaginer à leur place lui donna rapidement un haut-le-cœur.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber au dessus de la ville. Étrange, si dit la jeune fille, il faisait beau i peine cinq minutes. Surprise par le temps, elle courut se mettre à l'abri sous les arbres du parc. Essoufflée par sa course soudaine, elle se laissa choir sur un banc qui se trouvait là. Quelques arbres plus loin, elle put apercevoir un petit garçon tenant la main de son père, s'abritant tous deux de la pluie. La jeune fille se dit, l'esprit mélancolique, que cet enfant avait de la chance d'avoir une famille. La pluie cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Finalement, la fille passa à côté d'un cimetière, près de l'église de la ville. Elle y vit une enfant aux cheveux courts, séparée d'elle par une grille, agenouillé sur une tombe, en train de pleurer quelqu'un. La jeune fille aussi avait perdu de nombreux amis. C'était il y a bien longtemps, à une époque qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier. À regarder cet enfant pleurer, qu'elle ne pouvait consoler, elle se rendit compte que son passé à elle n'était finalement pas si loin.

Des larmes tombèrent à nouveau du ciel et s'écrasèrent sur son visage à mesure que on cœur se serrait devant cette image. La fille malchanceuse enlaça instinctivement ce chien qui l'avait suivie. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent protégés par l'ombre d'un étrange aéronef qui nageait dans les airs.

Enfin, la fille se remémora son histoire, son horrible histoire, ce sinistre et indicible conte repoussant.


	2. L'oiseau du bonheur

**Disclaimer: Rule of Rose ne m'appartient pas**

L'oiseau du bonheur  


Il était une fois au Nord de Londres, dans le comté du Bedfordshire, aux alentours du village de Cardington, un orphelinat dont on pouvait savoir en lisant sur le panneau le précédant qu'il se nommait ''L'orphelinat du jardin des roses''. On pouvait également deviner, en regardant l'état du chemin de terre qui y menait, que personne ne venait jamais là-bas. Il était situé sur un vaste terrain, encadré par une série de murs de pierres anciennes, que l'on franchissait via un portail rouillé hérissé de dents de fer. Le bâtiment en lui-même était assez imposant, haut de deux étages et s'étendant de toute sa largeur, il occupait bien un quart de la propriété. Les fenêtres, sans être forcément de taille massive, étaient assez imposantes vues de l'extérieur et donnaient à la bâtisse des airs de bête aux multiples yeux luisants à la nuit tombée, lorsque quelques orphelins bravaient les instructions du directeur en gardant les lumières allumées. Une large double-porte précédée par une rangée de marches constituait l'entrée principale que les nouveaux arrivants empruntaient avant d'être avalés par l'orphelinat.

C'était une bien étrange demeure en vérité. Jennifer, une petite fille malchanceuse dont les parents étaient morts soudainement, pouvait en témoigner. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait en ces murs, des semaines, des mois peut-être ? Elle se souvenait vaguement de ses premiers jours là-bas, de son appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer les autres orphelins et de s'intégrer à leur groupe. Elle se rappelait confusément lorsque les choses commençaient s'arranger pour elle, où elle pensait naïvement pouvoir mener à nouveau une vie heureuse puis comment, sans raison apparente, les choses avaient dégénéré et comment tout le monde ou presque s'était mis à la haïr ou la à dédaigner.

Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat faisaient partie d'un club hiérarchisé qui se faisait appeler ''les aristocrates du crayon rouge'', seul véritable pouvoir entre ces murs, et dont les membres les plus éminents faisaient régner la terreur. Jennifer était devenue, pour une raison qu'une fois de plus elle ignorait, la cible de la quasi-totalité des punitions imposées par les aristocrates. On ne n'appelait désormais plus que ''Jennifer la sale'', ''Jennifer la mendiante'' ou encore '' Jennifer la vermine'' et bien sûr, tous les mauvais traitements, allant jusqu'aux punitions corporelles, lui étaient réservés.

Elle se souvenait à peine comment sourire.

Au final, le seul vrai ami qui restait à la petite fille était Brown, un chiot qu'elle avait recueilli et dont elle s'était occupée seule peu de temps avant que sa vie ne reprenne une teinte sombre. Malgré la présence de cet ami, Jennifer se sentait indéniablement seule. De tous les orphelins qui résidaient ici, la fille malchanceuse était celle qui semblait le moins à sa place. Elle n'en restait pas moins une personne loyale et attentionnée et méritait probablement plus que quiconque de quitter cet endroit. Jennifer aurait certainement tout donné pour avoir une chance d'être adoptée, de partir très loin du cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie, et de pouvoir tout recommencer. Mais malheureusement cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver, car elle vivait dans un orphelinat perdu au milieu de nulle part, où personne ne venait jamais.

Lorsque la fille malchanceuse ouvrit les yeux ce jour là, elle se trouvait dans une pièce richement décorée avec une luxueux tapis recouvrant le sol, un aquarium posé sur une table dans un angle de la salle, une imposante carte du monde posée contre un autre mur, une énorme fenêtre ainsi que plusieurs autres décorations évoquant l'opulence. Jennifer se réveilla allongée sur un canapé au milieu de la pièce. Après quelques mouvements de tête à faits droite et à gauche pour tenter de reconnaître les lieux, le fille malchanceuse reconnut la salle VIP.

 _Tiens_ , se dit-elle. Il n'existait pas de salle de ce genre dans un orphelinat.

Jennifer se leva et arrangea au passage ses courts cheveux châtains-blonds que le sommeil avait ébouriffés. Il était difficile de déterminer l'âge de la fille malchanceuse, mais il paraissait cependant indéniable qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'enfance. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en tablier blanche couvrant des manches d'un bleu grisonnant, pourtant si elle avait été vêtue comme un garçon, il aurait été aisé d'en faire l'amalgame. Les yeux noisette de l'enfant se tournèrent vers le sol pour découvrir le seul ami de Jennifer, Brown, qui y était couché. Le chiot avait quelque-peu grandi depuis que Jennifer l'avait recueilli, cependant il était encore très loin d'atteindre sa taille adulte.

La fille malchanceuse regarda le calendrier. Ils étaient en Juillet 1930. Au-delà d'être une simple date, cela signifiait pour Jennifer qu'il lui faudrait chercher sous peu un cadeau mensuel à offrir au club des aristocrates. En effet, les aristocrates obéissaient à plusieurs lois, mais celle à ne jamais enfreindre, celle qui faisait office de pilier pour leur société était la Loi de la Rose. Cette dernière était plutôt simple : chaque orphelin de basse classe devait, une fois par mois, offrir un cadeau spécifique aux membres les plus éminents. Elle ne devait surtout pas oublier de chercher un présent à offrir sous peine de recevoir une punition qui pourrait lui être fatale. En effet, tous ceux qui refusaient d'obéir à ces nouvelles règles risquaient tout bonnement et simplement d'être mis à mort. Bien qu'il eût été difficile pour quiconque de croire des enfants capables de commettre un meurtre, la fille malchanceuse, elle, avait déjà été séquestrée et même enterrée vivante par ce même club qui faisait la loi. Elle ignorait jusqu'où ils étaient prêts à aller pour se faire obéir, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.

Mais avant de se lancer à la recherche de quoi que ce soit, elle se devait de remplir sa tâche hebdomadaire consistant à laver le linge sale des autres résidents. Elle quitta donc, Brown sur ses talons, la salle VIP et s'engagea dans le couloir sur lequel elle donnait pour gagner la salle d'eau. Lorsqu'elle regarda par une des fenêtre sur sa gauche, elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait au dessus des nuages, à bord d'un appareil (probablement un dirigeable au vu de la vitesse à laquelle l'engin de déplaçait) volant à la dérive et emmenant avec lui la fille malchanceuse.

Jennifer ne comprenait pas. N'était-elle pas censée vivre dans un orphelinat ? Et puis elle se rappela. Même si elle avait du mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle règle, elle se sentit bête de l'avoir oubliée. L'orphelinat était devenu un énorme dirigeable et les pièces avaient été renommées en conséquence. Les aristocrates avaient dû vouloir remodeler l'orphelinat à leur image, quant à savoir pourquoi ils avaient choisi un dirigeable... Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, Jennifer s'était pliée à cette nouvelle règle. La fille malchanceuse avait un esprit assez fragile : à force d'apprendre par cœur le nom de chaque salle et de s'imaginer dans un dirigeable, ce dernier avait fini par lui imposer son existence.

La salle dans laquelle l'enfant s'était réveillée devait correspondre, dans l'orphelinat, au bureau du directeur. Sûrement y était-elle restée jusqu'à tard la nuit dernière : Monsieur Hoffmann la convoquait souvent car il la considérait comme responsable des problèmes de l'orphelinat. Il affirmait que tout allait bien jusqu'à son arrivée, mais il avait aussi des motifs valables, lui reprochant par exemple de toujours manquer à ses obligations. De toute façon il n'avait que rarement du temps à lui consacrer et oubliait souvent de l'avoir convoquée. Ainsi la petite Jennifer s'endormait-elle dans cette pièce dans l'attente d'un directeur qui ne venait jamais.

Jennifer s'accommoda de la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée et sortit de la salle d'eau les yeux rouges et larmoyants, piqués par les bulles de savon ses mains ainsi que son dos lui faisaient également mal après tout ce temps passé courbée à nettoyer le linge. Au moins, ce passage dans la salle d'eau lui avait apporté un élan de fraîcheur dont elle aurait besoin pour affronter le reste de la journée.

La fille malchanceuse retourna ensuite vers le secteur première classe, qui abritait entre-autres la salle de réunion du club des aristocrates du crayon rouge, dont l'entrée était ornée des gravures sur bois les plus travaillées que Jennifer puisse imaginer. Cernée de magnifiques roses et baignant dans la lumière dorée de quatre lampes disposée sur ses côtés. Appartenant à la classe sociale inférieure, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer à moins d'y être invitée, mais sur la porte de cette salle était fixée ce que les orphelins appelaient ''la boîte à offrandes'', un coffret assemblé à la va-vite avec des morceaux de bois et du vieux scotch. C'était dans cette boîte que Jennifer devrait déposer son cadeau du mois et c'était également là-bas qu'elle trouverait des indications sur ce que les aristocrates lui demandaient de chercher. Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, elle put observer plus en détail le secteur première classe. C'était sans conteste l'un des plus beaux endroits de tout le dirigeable, avec des murs élégamment sculptés dans du bois ainsi qu'un sol et un mobilier couleur vert-émeraude. Mais l'endroit était d'un habituel sombre, d'une monotonie inquiétante et rempli d'un vide pesant. En fait, les seules endroits éclairés consistaient en la boîte à offrandes et la sortie du secteur. Sur le chemin menant à la boîte à offrandes, juste après l'intersection en croix que formaient les chemins entre les différentes salles, Jennifer aperçut deux silhouettes féminines, l'une faisant à peu près sa taille à droite et l'autre, beaucoup plus grande, à gauche. La silhouette de gauche avait une longue chevelure rousse et une robe rouge à rayures verticales, tandis que celle de droite avait un bandeau dans les cheveux et portait des lunettes ainsi qu'une panoplie de la parfaite petite écolière. Jennifer reconnut respectivement Diana, la princesse tenace et Margaret, la princesse sage que tout le monde appelait Meg. Diana, dont seule sa beauté égalait sa cruauté, dirigeait d'une main de fer le club des aristocrates du crayon rouge. Que dire de plus ? Margaret lui était dévouée corps et âme, cette dernière se chargeait de faire respecter les règles du club qu'elle répertoriait dans un carnet qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle. Ledit carnet contenait également nombre de punitions qu'elle avait elle-même inventé. Meg était après tout la mieux placée pour punir les autres vu qu'apparemment, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, elle était parfaite. Jennifer avait appris à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser leur chemin, elle se cacha donc à l'angle du mur et fit asseoir Brown.

La princesse résolue et la princesse sage parlaient entre elles...

La fille malchanceuse écouta.

« Elle n'a pas du tout l'air touchée, Diana.

-Tu as raison, Meg. Nous aurions dû la pousser un peu plus.

Elle se mirent alors à murmurer, Jennifer ne pût pas les entendre.

-Nous parlerons des détails plus tard, reprit Diana.

-D'accord. Retrouvons-nous à notre endroit secret. »

Et les deux princesses se mirent à rire avant de courir vers l'escalier qui les mènerait vers les étages inférieurs. Au moment de croiser sans s'en apercevoir Jennifer, un objet léger de couleur rouge tomba des cheveux de Diana et décrivit de gracieux cercles dans les airs avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol.

La fille malchanceuse se baissa pour ramasser ce qui se révéla être une plume d'oiseau écarlate. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Jennifer pour faire le lien avec l'oiseau d'Eleanor, une orpheline de son âge qu'elle voyait très peu. Son oiseau en revanche, elle le voyait très souvent. Il lui arrivait même parfois, les jours où sa maîtresse le laissait voler librement, de s'oublier en le regardant voltiger à son gré dans les salles de l'orphelinat-zeppelin. Elle s'amusait à le suivre parfois, oubliant que l'oiseau lui-même devait chercher à éviter Brown qui la suivait partout...

Mais comment une de ses plumes s'était-elle retrouvée dans la chevelure de la princesse résolue ?

La réponse était évidente : elle avait du y tomber lorsque l'oiseau se débattait pour échapper aux mains de Diana. Mais pourquoi diable s'en était-elle prise à cet oiseau ?

Jennifer regarda la ''boîte à offrandes'', juste au dessus de cette dernière était collée une feuille où un oiseau rouge y était grossièrement dessiné. Des écritures d'enfant pouvaient également y être lues.

 _''Cadeau du mois : l'oiseau du bonheur.''_

Pour Jennifer, il ne pouvait pas y avoir trente-six oiseaux à bord du dirigeable : l'oiseau que voulaient les aristocrates était celui d'Eleanor. Mais si Diana l'avait déjà attrapé, pourquoi voudrait- elle qu'on le trouve pour elle ? De plus Eleanor occupait le rang de comtesse, la seconde marche du podium dans la hiérarchie des aristocrates, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être que ladite comtesse connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, mais Jennifer n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre.

Pour l'instant elle allait se contenter de retrouver l'oiseau rouge, c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Elle fit donc renifler à Brown la plume qu'elle avait trouvé. Le jeune age de ce dernier ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un flair plutôt aiguisé. La piste poussa les deux amis à retourner vers les étages inférieurs. Ces derniers étaient à l'image du dirigeable et de l'orphelinat en général : ancien, étouffant et malsain. Des couloirs sombres et froids (bien qu'objectivement beaux) de la zone première classe, on passait à un obscur dédale de métal froid au sol rendu grinçant par les planches de vieux bois qui le composaient. S'enfoncer dans les entrailles du dirigeable était pour elle comme s'endormir pour faire un horrible cauchemar.

La fille malchanceuse traversa la zone de cargaison qui jouxtait l'escalier menant au secteur première classe. D'ici, elle arrivait à entendre divers sons arrivant de partout dans le dirigeable, gémissements sourds de la baleine de fer. En s'engageant dans le couloir reliant la zone de cargaison à la salle de la turbine, Jennifer remarqua la présence de deux oiseaux rouges peints sur le mur de gauche et d'un autre à côté de la porte qui lui faisait face. Ne comprenant pas qui les y avait dessinés et pourquoi, la fille malchanceuse continua sa route. Elle vit d'autres oiseaux du même genre dans la salle de la turbine et dans le dortoir de l'équipage, dessinés près des portes ou aux angles des murs. Le chemin qu'ils dessinaient était identique à celui que suivait Brown. Peut-être avaient-ils été placés là pour guider les orphelins vers l'oiseau du bonheur ?

La piste mena Jennifer dans le corridor des passagers elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y trouva en ouvrant la porte. Des dizaines de plumes rouges jonchaient le sol, dessinant un chemin qui ne demandait qu'à être suivi. Il y avait cependant quelque-chose d'étrange : il y avait beaucoup trop de plumes pour qu'elles appartiennent à un seul oiseau, Jennifer en voyait même qui pleuvaient du plafond !

 _Tout ça n'est pas normal_ , se dit la fille malchanceuse alors qu'elle suivait la piste écarlate et qu'une migraine lancinante commençait lentement à l'assaillir.

Jennifer avait de plus en plus souvent mal à la tête ces derniers temps. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se passer une semaine sans qu'elle ressente de la douleur dans son crâne.

La piste remontait par un escalier dont Jennifer savait qu'il menait vers la salle des invités. Sa migraine s'amplifia à chaque marche qu'elle gravit. Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet, la douleur était telle qu'elle dut se tenir à la rambarde pour éviter de s'effondrer.

Le salon des invités ressemblait à la zone première classe il était certes un peu moins beau, mais Jennifer le préférait. Peut-être parce-qu'aucune fiche relative aux aristocrates n'y était placardée, ou parce-que sa taille plus petite permettait au salon d'être mieux éclairé. La première chose qu'elle vit en entrant dans la pièce fut la statue d'un angelot posé sur une petite table, lui faisant face. Il tenait quelque-chose dans ses mains levées, comme pour faire signe qu'il l'accueillait. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à faire disparaître la migraine de la fille malchanceuse. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cet endroit n'existait pas vraiment, qu'il s'agissait d'une salle similaire de l'orphelinat que son imagination la faisait voir différemment. Ce n'était pas la première chose que son imagination déformait, la pluie de plumes écarlates n'était pas un cas isolé. Il lui arrivait par exemple, lorsqu'elle était agressée ou en proie au doute, de s'imaginer assaillie par des dizaines de ''lutins'' aux formes macabres et surréalistes. Les plus courants avaient des corps squelettiques et étaient dépourvus d'yeux, mais la fixaient pourtant d'un regard glacial. Elle avait des flashes également, qui lui montraient un dirigeable, ce dirigeable, s'enflammer dans le ciel et s'effondrer à grand fracas sur le sol. Elle se ne pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait non seulement d'une image de son passé, mais également, dans un sens, de son avenir. Son esprit déformait davantage les choses lorsque sa tête la faisait souffrir. Par exemple là, elle voyait un ange faire son apparition dans la pièce. Un ange tenant une cage vide.

Une minute... ça, ce n'était pas une illusion, Jennifer ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle en était sûre. Elle secoua la tête un moment puis cligna des yeux, la personne qu'elle fixait eut tout de suite l'air plus humaine. Ladite personne était un enfant faisant à peu près sa taille et son âge (quoiqu'elle dépassât Jennifer d'une moitié de tête), avec une chevelure brune et brillante arrangée dans une coupe au bol qui lui dessinait une ligne droite au dessus des sourcils et tombait jusqu'à ses pommettes pour semi-encadrer ses yeux d'un bleu de ciel hivernal.

Un visage à la fois aux traits à la fois doux et froids sur lequel Jennifer ne put mettre qu'un nom : Eleanor. Cet enfant qui venait d'entrer occupait la seconde place dans la hiérarchie des aristocrates de crayon rouge. Eleanor la comtesse, la princesse aussi froide que la glace. Pourquoi la fille malchanceuse l'avait-elle prise pour un ange ? Oh elle ne la détestait pas, Jennifer savait bien que la comtesse s'impliquait très peu dans les affaires du club, bien qu'elle eu fut un membre éminent. Bien qu'elle participât aux réunions nocturnes et autres jeux des aristocrates, elle observait plus qu'elle n'agissait et ne demandait jamais rien à personne. En fait elle subissait plus les décisions de Meg et Diana qu'autre-chose, un peu comme Jennifer, sauf qu'elle avait beaucoup moins de problèmes. Eleanor était connue pour être distante, froide et incompréhensible aux yeux des autres, pourtant Jennifer, le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée, avait vu chez elle autre-chose.

Elle venait d'arriver à l'orphelinat ce jour-là, et pour une raison dont elle ne se rappelait plus, elle était couverte de poussière, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Miss Martha, reine du nettoyage et gouvernante de la demeure. Cette dernière n'avait pas manqué de gronder la fille malchanceuse, ce qui ne l'aida pas à se sentir la bienvenue dans l'étrange maison. Lorsque plus tard elle croisa la princesse froide, celle-ci dut voir que l'enfant était troublée ou bien avait-elle assisté en secret à la scène, puisque, fait ô combien rare, elle lui avait souri avant de lui dire d'une voix douce qu'elle non plus, elle n'aimait pas Martha.

Lorsque les punitions commencèrent pour la fille malchanceuse, cette dernière ne reprocha jamais à Eleanor d'y avoir participé. Après tout, elle ne faisait que suivre les ordres et les autres.

Lorsque l'esprit de Jennifer revint à l'instant présent, l'enfant put sentir que ses migraines avaient diminué. Elle regarda à nouveau la comtesse. Cette dernière portait, à la place de ses vêtements habituels, une robe de nuit blanche à brettelles assortie à sa peau claire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Malgré cela elle restait reconnaissable de loin grâce à la cage à oiseau qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. Les seules fois où Jennifer avait vue la princesse froide vêtue de la sorte, c'était de nuit, au moment de se coucher, lorsqu'elle dormait encore dans le même dortoir que tout le monde, avant qu'on ne la fasse dormir dans la buanderie. Il n'était pourtant pas encore l'heure de dormir, mais n'ayant pas le temps de se poser des questions sur la tenue d'Eleanor, la fille malchanceuse décida de suivre le chemin de plumes qui continuait jusqu'à une porte où était dessiné un trèfle à une feuille. Pourtant, au moment de tourner la poignée, une question, toute bête, lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait peut être pas vraiment autant de plumes sur le sol, mais il devait tout de même y en avoir assez pour former une piste décente. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Eleanor ne semblait-elle pas la suivre ? Lorsque Jennifer regarda à nouveau la comtesse, elle remarqua que cette dernière se déplaçait à moitié pieds-nus. De toute évidence, la princesse froide était désorientée, de plus tout le monde se doutait qu'elle vivait recluse dans son propre monde. Il était cependant évident qu'Eleanor recherchait de son oiseau. La fille malchanceuse hésita... peut-être devait-elle lui offrir son aide ? Comme la plupart des orphelins, la princesse froide ne semblait pas l'aimer, et ce malgré sa dévotion à la ''Loi de la Rose'' que les aristocrates avaient érigé. Mais aider n'implique pas forcément d'être aimé en retour, ça ne l'engageait à rien de proposer. Finalement Jennifer céda à la tentation et se décida à aborder la princesse des glaces.

« Eleanor ?

L'intéressée tourna la tête vers la fille timide, son expression demeura inchangée.

-Tu as perdu quelque-chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un ange eut le temps de traverser la pièce avant que la comtesse ne réponde d'un ton monocorde.

-L'oiseau rouge... il a disparu.

Jennifer fut troublée par la voix d'Eleanor. Non pas que celle-ci fut inquiétante, non, en fait elle était même plutôt douce. C'était juste que personne n'était habitué à l'entendre. Ne se décourageant pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Oh... et j'imagine que tu y tiens...

Pour toute réponse, la princesse des glaces pencha son visage vers le côté droit avant de hocher lentement la tête, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

Évidemment qu'elle tenait à son oiseau, la fille timide devinait qu'elle y était aussi attachée qu'elle-même était attachée à Brown.

-Je veux le retrouver, moi aussi. Cherchons-le ensemble si tu veux.

Jennifer guetta avec appréhension la réponse de la comtesse. Cette dernière gardait la tête penchée et promenait son regard sur le sol. Puis elle se mit à regarder la fille timide droit dans les yeux.

-D'accord, finit-elle par répondre, toujours avec la même voix monocorde.

Jennifer sourit.

-Très bien dans ce cas. Suis-moi, je crois que Brown a trouvé une piste. C'est par ici. »

dit-elle en entraînant la petite Eleanor avec elle derrière la porte du trèfle à une feuille. Eleanor avait dit oui. Jennifer ignorait pourquoi, mais ça la rendait heureuse.

Les deux enfants marchaient à présent dans le second, corridor des passagers, suivant scrupuleusement le tapis de plumes rouges qui s'étendait devant elles. La princesse des glaces ne disait mot, créant ainsi un mur de silence qui la séparait de Jennifer et mettait cette dernière mal-à-l'aise. La fille malchanceuse avait l'impression d'avoir un fantôme à côté d'elle, en fait elle ne ressentait pas la présence d'Eleanor, elle avait l'impression d'être seule. Jennifer ne supportait pas d'être seule, cette simple idée la paralysait, lui rappelait ce vide qui l'avait envahie le jour de la disparition de ses parents. Si elle peinait à se souvenir d'eux, elle se souvenait en tout cas très bien du vide.

Il fallait qu'elle rompe le silence, qu'elle dise quelque-chose et entende sa voix.

« Eleanor ?

-Oui ? Répondit automatiquement la princesse froide sans regarder la fille timide. Cette dernière eut alors un blanc. Après tout la comtesse et elle se connaissaient à peine, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire... ou plutôt savait-elle exactement de quoi parler, mais appréhendait sa réaction. En effet, elle voulait savoir pourquoi Eleanor n'était pas vêtue comme à son habitude, mais elle craignait que ce ne soit justement la question à ne surtout pas poser. Mais en même temps, la glace ne risquait pas de se briser facilement.

-... Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ta robe ?

-Elle a disparu, répondit calmement la fillette.

-Disparu ? Tu veux dire... comme l'oiseau rouge ?

Eleanor hocha lentement la tête.

Jennifer savait que la princesse froide était du genre méthodique : elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdue, et son oiseau encore moins.

 _''Mais qui pourrait oser voler les vêtements de la comtesse de aristocrates ?''_

se demanda l'enfant. La réponse lui sauta aux yeux : une personne d'un rang plus élevé, la même qui semblait s'en être prise à l'oiseau du bonheur. Jennifer ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Diana la duchesse aurait-elle fait une chose pareille? Eleanor n'avait à sa connaissance rien fait pour mériter sa colère, et elle la voyait mal causer du tort à qui que ce soit. En tout cas pas de son propre chef. En plus, Diana avait déjà un souffre douleur...

Mais en admettent qu'elle l'aie fait, était-ce de ça qu'elle discutait avec Meg tout-à-l'heure ? Elles semblaient préparer quelque-chose d'autre, mais quel pouvait être le but de tout ça ? Pendant que la fille malchanceuse essayait de comprendre ce que les princesses résolue et sage avaient en tête, les deux enfants eurent le temps d'arriver jusqu'aux toilettes pour dames. Jennifer sortit de ses pensées pour ouvrir la porte à son chiot et laissa par courtoisie passer Eleanor avant elle.

La pièce ou les enfants pénétrèrent était somme toute assez large mais seulement à moitié éclairée, avec trois lavabos, chacun surmonté d'un miroir fêlé sur la gauche, et cinq cabines alignées sur la droite, la première d'entre elles étant condamnée. À en juger par l'odeur, Martha n'était pas encore venue nettoyer. La piste continua jusqu'à la cabine du milieu, et ce fut la fille malchanceuse qui en poussa la porte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en deux orbes noisette lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ce qui se cachait derrière. Sur le mur en face d'elles était dessiné un oiseau rouge au bec grand ouvert, tenant dans ses ailes écartées un couteau et une fourchette. Et au dessus de l'oiseau, il y avait une énorme tache visqueuse aussi rouge qu'une rose. Bien que devinant de quoi il pouvait s'agir, Jennifer ne put s'empêcher de demander pour elle même :

« Est-ce-que c'est...

-Du sang, finit calmement Eleanor. »

Le propriétaire de ce sang avait dû être frappé violemment contre le mur, à en juger par les éclaboussures et les traces dégoulinant jusque dans le bec de l'oiseau en contrebas. Et pour achever cette macabre mise en scène, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment clair, on pouvait voir quelques plumes écarlates engluées dans l'hémoglobine. Encore une fois, l'imagination des enfants faisait tout la travail, il n'y avait en réalité pas tellement de sang, mais comme elles en voyaient pour la première fois, leurs souvenirs exagéraient cette image. Il n'empêche qu'il était bien là, mêlé à de l'encre de façon à dessiner une rose écarlate. Bien qu'elle semblait rester stoïque, Eleanor pouvait, comme Jennifer, se faire du souci pour son ami aux plumes rouges.

Mais aucune des deux n'eut le temps de s'inquiéter davantage, car elles entendaient maintenant les gloussements de deux autres personnes se rapprocher d'elles. La mendiante fit alors entrer Eleanor et Brown dans la cabine et referma la porte en leur suppliant de garder le silence. Des pas se firent vite entendre dans la pièce.

''Par ici'', fit l'une des voix.

La fille timide se baissa pour regarder sous la porte et voir à qui elles avaient affaire. Les deux voix entrèrent en riant dans la cabine juste à gauche de la leur et semblaient essayer de calmer leur euphorie. Ensuite, la première voix demanda :

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne m'entendrai jamais avec elle ! Jamais !

-Elle est tellement pénible !

-C'est insupportable !

Puis des rires.

-Je ne supporte plus de la voir.

D'autres rires. Une autre euphorie que les voix essayèrent de calmer.

-Oui, elle l'a mérité.

-Sommes-nous trop cruelles ?

Encore des rires.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Tu as raison. C'est sa seule faute ! »

Puis des rires, des ''chut'', le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis des pas qui s'éloignent, et toujours des rires. Enfin, Jennifer qui prononce les noms de Meg et Diana en se relevant et en rouvrant la porte.

La fille timide regarda Eleanor, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que les princesses sage et tenace parlaient d'elle. Alors c'était ça, _''leur endroit secret''_? Une simple cabine de toilettes ? Pourquoi pas, après tout, mais si elles tenaient vraiment à ne pas être entendues, elles auraient pu se cacher dans les toilettes des garçons. Nos seulement ils étaient moins nombreux mais en plus ils se fichaient de ce qu'elles pouvaient raconter.

Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où Jennifer était contente d'appartenir au rang social le plus bas. Elle se demandait comment la princesse des glaces faisait pour tenir le choc, pour rester ainsi de marbre. Elle la vit tout-de-même inspirer à fond puis expirer lentement, pour évacuer le stress.

 _Eleanor ne doit pas montrer ses émotions de la même façon que le reste des gens_ , pensa Jennifer.

La princesse froide devait sûrement faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'enflammer. Elle le savait car si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Brown...

Eleanor serrait fort sa cage contre elles de ses deux bras. Lorsque la fille malchanceuse posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la réconforter, la comtesse s'écarta immédiatement, presque violemment, et recula vers le fond de la salle. Apparemment Eleanor avait besoin d'être seule.

'' _Je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs après ce que tu viens d'entendre. Je vais t'attendre dehors, rejoins-moi quand ça ira mieux._ ''

Et Jennifer sortit.

Eleanor n'était clairement pas comme les autres, pensa Jennifer, mais elle n'était clairement pas mauvaise comme pouvait l'être... Diana. A peine était-elle sortie des toilettes que Jennifer était tombée sur elle et sur son sourire satisfait. Meg était là elle aussi, mais sa présence l'impressionnait beaucoup moins. Les filles blonde et rousse se tenaient côte à côte, faisant face à la fille malchanceuse, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Jennifer se demanda un instant si elles n'étaient pas au courant depuis le début de sa présence dans les toilettes.

La princesse tenace parla :

« Tu espionnes, Jennifer ? Tsk tsk tsk.. quelles vilaine fille.

La princesse sage continua :

-Je sais ce que tu fais... Tu cherches l'oiseau du bonheur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ignorant si Margaret lui tendait un piège, la fille malchanceuse ne répondit rien.

-Il est dans une pièce à proximité, continua-t-elle, mais je ne me souviens plus du numéro...

-L'oiseau mourra si nous ne nous dépêchons pas et cela fera pleurer Eleanor, renchérit la princesse tenace.

Meg se tourna vers Diana.

-Non, je pense qu'elle sera furieuse. Elle va craquer.

Jennifer ignorait comment Eleanor réagirait, mais elle, elle aurait sûrement fait les deux si on s'en était pris à Brown.

-Et si nous pariions pour savoir si elle va pleurer ou se mettre en colère... proposa Diana.

-Pari tenu ! » s'exclama Margaret toute excitée. Et sur ces mots, les deux princesses s'en allèrent en trottinant joyeusement.

Après être restée penaude dix bonnes secondes à essayer d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, la fille malchanceuse n'entendit pas le grincement de la porte derrière elle mais sentit quelque-chose de froid et métallique lui frôler le dos. Elle sursauta. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Eleanor et sa cage.

« Oh tu es là... je n'avais pas fait attention. Tu as tout entendu ?

Balbutia Jennifer. La princesse froide ne sourcilla pas.

-Il faut se dépêcher, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché, l'oiseau ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Puis sans rien attendre de plus, elle s'engagea dans le corridor et disparut dans sa semi-obscurité.

Jennifer comprenait que la comtesse veuille se débrouiller seule. Après tout, la fille malchanceuse l'avait menée vers une fausse piste, et elle aurait très bien pu vivre sans avoir à entendre les médisances de Diana et Margaret...

 _''Désolée, Eleanor.''_ dit Jennifer pour elle-même. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas décourager, il fallait toujours retrouver l'oiseau du bonheur. Et si ce n'était pas le cadeau du mois, elle l'aurait tout-de-même fait pour Eleanor. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Connaissant un peu le caractère de la comtesse, elle devait certainement essayer toutes les portes du corridor dans l'ordre. Jennifer se doutait que cette méthode n'était pas la bonne, mais elle n'en voyait pas de meilleure. Avec toutes ces plumes qui traînaient partout, le flair de son ami était inefficace. La fille malchanceuse se résolut donc à ouvrir les portes au hasard en espérant trouver la bonne. Elle s'avança donc dans le long couloir semi-obscur et silencieux puis promena son regard sur la multitude de portes aux couleurs ternes et aux motifs abrupts qui le jalonnaient. Ses premiers essais furent infructueux, les pièces qu'elle visita étaient vides, sombres et identiques. Pire, lorsqu'elle y pénétrait, quelqu'un s'amusait à refermer la porte derrière elle, l'enfermant ainsi plusieurs minutes durant dans l'espace exigu. En se retournant parfois, Jennifer crut reconnaître celui qui l'enfermait : un garçon nommé Thomas, que tout le monde à l'orphelinat savait asocial, étrange et qu'il _aimait_ les trains. Mais il portait un sac en papier sur la tête, Jennifer ne pouvait donc pas être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien du prince malicieux, et au fond peu importait. Enfermée dans ces salles, la fille malchanceuse sentit le temps s'écouler lentement. S'inquiétant de plus en plus pour l'oiseau d'Eleanor, elle vit ses craintes prendre la forme d'immenses oiseaux à tête d'ébène, enveloppés de tissu noir mais aux pattes humaines, qui la frappaient frénétiquement de leurs becs blancs, leurs têtes se balançant de haut en bas.

Finalement convaincue qu'elle ne trouverait pas l'oiseau du bonheur en cherchant au hasard, Jennifer décida de changer de tactique. Peut-être que la chambre où se trouvait l'oiseau avait un rapport avec les oiseaux dessinés un peu partout sur les murs ? Jennifer les avait remarqués dés son entrée dans le corridor. Elle en avait notamment vu un rouge avec le nombre cinquante-cinq écrit dessous. Eleanor, elle, avait été trop occupée à suivre le chemin de plumes pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait pu lui demander son avis sur qui les avait dessinés et pourquoi. Maintenant évidemment, elle se doutait que Diana et Margaret les avait dessinés pour narguer la princesse froide. À moins que ça ne fasse partie de leur jeu ?

Jennifer réfléchit tout en marchant. L'oiseau qu'elle recherchait était rouge, cela signifiait peut-être qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre cinquante-cinq. Oui... c'était possible. après tout, Meg et Diana voulaient certainement voir Eleanor retrouver son oiseau mort, elles devaient lui avoir laissé des indices. La fille malchanceuse se mit donc en quête de la chambre cinquante-cinq, mais elle comprit assez vite que malgré la taille du corridor, celui-ci n'était pas assez grand pour contenir les portes de cinquante-cinq chambres. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle vit Margaret qui se tenait bien droite derrière les fenêtres, son carnet dans les mains. D'ici elle pouvait scruter une bonne partie du corridor, et éventuellement surveiller Eleanor au cas où elle passerait par ici. Évidemment, la fille malchanceuse savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur la princesse sage pour lui dire où se trouvait l'oiseau. Dépitée, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos posé contre un mur. Elle avait exploré tous les indices possibles, mais elle finit par comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver l'oiseau d'Eleanor. L'oiseau du bonheur était peut-être à ses côtés jadis, mais il l'avait quitté, et jamais elle ne le retrouverait. Elles n'étaient pas si différentes, elle et Jennifer...

C'est alors que quelque-chose se produisit. Croyant d'abord rêver, elle finit par réaliser qu'elle entendait une mélodie. Non, pas une mélodie, un sifflement d'oiseau. Il semblait provenir de la porte juste en face d'elle. Jennifer se leva d'un bond et colla son oreille contre la serrure.

Oui ! Elle en était maintenant certaine : un oiseau se trouvait derrière cette porte. Elle jeta un regard au nombre, écrit sur la plaque de cuivre accrochée à côté de la porte.

'' _vingt-trois_ '' se répéta-t-elle mentalement pour le mémoriser.

Puis, sans plus réfléchir, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, la première chose qui attira l'attention de Jennifer fut une énorme boite noire. Les sifflements venaient de là. Lorsque l'enfant se précipita dessus pour l'ouvrir, elle vit que le coffret ne pouvait être ouvert qu'en entrant une combinaison à trois chiffres.

'' _Évidemment_ '', se dit elle, '' _ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile..._ ''

Au dessus du cadran pour les chiffres, Jennifer put lire le mot ''pays'' écrit au crayon sur une étiquette. Tout en se demandant à quel nombre le terme ''pays''pouvait bien référer, l'enfant balaya la salle du regard sait-on jamais, peut-être trouverait-t-elle un véritable indice cette fois-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur une feuille qui traînait sur le sol. Jennifer la ramassa. Il s'agissait de la carte d'une île, probablement imaginaire, dessinée par un enfant. On pouvait y voir une large île de forme vaguement rectangulaire avec des arbres et des rivières, et une autre île plus petite de forme triangulaire en bas à gauche. Lesdites îles étaient parsemées de points rouges de tailles variable, la fille malchanceuse ne comprenait pas leur signification, peut-être avaient-ils été rajoutés par une autre personne ? Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de lire en haut à droite du dessin :

 _''Pays des oiseaux._

 _Population : 834.''_

Bien que Jennifer n'eut pas d'idée bien claire de ce qu'était une population, elle fit tout-de-même le lien entre le nombre inscrit sur la feuille et celui que demandait la boîte. Elle s'empressa donc d'entrer la combinaison sur le cadran, ce qui fit vibrer le coffret et ouvrir lentement le couvercle. À la fois soulagée que ça ait marché et excitée à l'idée de rendre son oiseau du bonheur à Eleanor, l'enfant se dépêcha de regarder le contenu. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'à l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une autre boîte identique, bien que plus petite. Ne se laissant pas décourager, Jennifer la sortit et vit que celle-ci était étiquetée avec le mot ''régime'', et sous la boite plus petite, elle trouva une feuille déchirée. Cette dernière contenait le début d'un graphique, qui indiquait une grandeur en fonction d'une durée, mais à son âge, la petite Jennifer n'aurait pu le deviner. Elle put tout-de-même lire en haut de la feuille les mots

 _''Régime du Maire de Volatile-ville''_

Ainsi que les lettres k et g alignées sur la dernière ligne. Ne comprenant certes pas le sens de cette moitié de dessin (elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus attentive en classe), l'enfant saisit tout-de-même qu'il lui fallait l'autre moitié de ce dessin et le chiffre s'y trouvant pour ouvrir la boîte. Bien sûr, elle allait demander à son ami de l'aider à trouver cette autre moitié, mais avant elle devait absolument aller dire à Eleanor qu'elle savait où était son oiseau et comment le retrouver. Jennifer courut alors hors de la pièce avec Brown sur ses talons en appelant le nom de la fillette.

Margaret manqua de sursauter lorsque la fille malchanceuse faillit la heurter dans sa course. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de sa part. Elle l'avait vue entrer dans la chambre pour en ressortir quarante secondes plus tard en criant ''Eleanor ! Je sais où il est ! Eleanor !''

Une chance que son chien dégoûtant ne l'ait pas touchée. Il faudrait que les aristocrates pensent à s'occuper de cet animal, un jour... mais elle avait plus urgent à régler pour le moment. Elle se dépêcha donc de traverser le corridor en ligne droite pour trouver sa chère Diana de l'autre côté, adossée contre le mur où se trouvaient les fenêtres, la lune se cachant derrière sa chevelure flamboyante.

« Il y a un problème, commença la princesse sage, Jennifer à trouvé la boîte de l'oiseau, et elle va le dire à Eleanor !

Elle ne remarqua pas la mine agacée de la princesse tenace.

-Je sais, la moitié du dirigeable est au courant. Ne t'inquiète pas Meg, le temps qu'elles ouvrent toutes les boîtes, ce volatile sera mort depuis longtemps. Diana sourit. Et ensuite, Eleanor pleurera.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Margaret sourit à son tour.

-Ou bien elle craquera, n'oublie pas que notre petit pari tient toujours.

-Oh je ne l'oublie pas, très chère. »

Et le sourire de Diana s'élargit, lui faisant voir toutes ses dents.

Lorsque Jennifer trouva Eleanor, cette dernière se trouvait près de l'entrée du couloir occupée à fixer le dessin d'un oiseau sur le mur. Jennifer l'avait remarqué en entrant dans le corridor, c'était celui de couleur rouge. D'ici, l'enfant avait un profil parfait de la comtesse, de son oreille dépassant de sa chevelure brune brillant de par la lumière qu'elle reflétait, de son œil azuré qui semblait perdu dans le vague, de sa joue lisse, de son nez retroussé, de son menton arrondi qu'elle relevait légèrement. Elle pouvait voir l'épaule toute aussi ronde au sommet de son bras fin qui descendait le long de sa robe et de la cage dont les barreaux lui cachaient le bas du corps. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, la fille timide put l'entendre penser à voix haute.

« C'est la bonne couleur...

Jennifer marcha sur une planche grinçante. Deux yeux se posèrent sur elle.

-...mais ce n'est pas le bon oiseau...

La voix de la comtesse était plus faible que d'habitude, ses yeux semblaient se fermer. Était-elle lasse ? Peut-être désespérée...

-Eleanor, je sais où est ton oiseau, lui dit Jennifer semi timide, semi excitée.

La réponse de l'intéressée ne tarda pas. Ses yeux semblèrent se rouvrir, et sa voix sonner comme un soupir.

-Montre-moi. »

À peine était-elle entrée dans la chambre vingt-trois qu'Eleanor s'était précipitée vers la boîte renfermant l'oiseau rouge. Elle y était maintenant agenouillée, les bras enserrant le cube noir et l'oreille posée sur le couvercle. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle respirait sur un rythme saccadé. Après quelques secondes elle se retourna, peut-être un peu vite, vers la fille timide.

''Comment ouvre-t-on ça ?'' demanda-t-elle.

Jennifer se demanda en la voyant si elle avait pris la bonne décision en lui proposant son aide. Elle semblait très attachée à son ami aux plumes rouges, trop peut-être. Rien ne garantissait qu'Eleanor tolère que _son_ oiseau du bonheur, si elles le retrouvaient, soit offert aux aristocrates. Elle n'était peut-être même pas au courant qu'il s'agissait du cadeau du mois.

Voyant que la fille malchanceuse hésitait à répondre, ou plutôt qu'elle ne répondait rien, Eleanor reposa son regard sur le sol et pencha à nouveau son visage sur le côté.

''Tu ne veux plus m'aider, n'est-ce-pas ?''

Sa voix n'avait pas changé, mais Jennifer crut pourtant y entendre du désespoir. Elle n'avait que trop entendu sa propre voix quand elle était seule.

Eleanor était une comtesse, elle faisait partie des hautes sphères du club. Peut-être que lui offrir l'oiseau à _elle_ constituerait une offrande acceptable. Il allait bien falloir. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle se dit en lui montrant la feuille déchirée qu'elle avait trouvé. Lorsqu' Eleanor lui demanda où elle avait trouvé ce dessin, la fille timide lui raconta tout et lui exposa sa théorie d'une voix tremblante. Jennifer était nerveuse mais l'autre fillette l'écouta patiemment. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Eleanor tourna les yeux vers la boîte.

« cent vingt-quatre...

-Pardon ?

-Le poids du maire de volatile-ville est de cent vingt-quatre kilogrammes ce matin. Cent quatre kilogrammes hier, cent douze et demi avant hier, soixante-quinze virgule six le jour d'avant...

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas le poids le plus récent ? Ce doit être ça, la combinaison.

Tandis qu'Eleanor s'empressait d'entrer les chiffres sur le cadran de la boîte, Jennifer ne put s'empêcher d'être bluffée par la performance de l'autre enfant. Bien sûr elle s'était doutée que le dessin déchiré était le sien, mais tout de même... si elle ne l'avait pas arrêtée, Eleanor aurait été capable de citer des mesures remontant jusqu'au mois dernier. Elle était franchement impressionnée par la mémoire d'Eleanor, sans se douter que sa propre mémoire était plus défaillante qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Le coffret trembla et l'excitation monta. Le coffret s'ouvrit et vit apparaître une autre boîte et une autre feuille déchirée. Le moral retomba. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ?

Eleanor prit la feuille.

''Papa a … ans

maman a … ans...''

Jennifer regarda à son tour et vit que les âges en question avaient étés noircis, probablement à l'aide d'une bougie. La fille malchanceuse se douta que s'ils avaient été effacés, c'est qu'ils devaient avoir leur importance, peut-être fallait il les additionner pour obtenir la nouvelle combinaison ? Elle demanda à Eleanor si elle se souvenait de ce dessin. La réponse fut positive, mais elle ne put cependant pas en tirer grand chose de plus, car lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle se rappelait des nombres, Eleanor articula quelque-chose à propos des familles vivant au pays des oiseaux. Elle avoua ne plus se rappeler laquelle était répertoriée sur cette feuille...

'' _Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient si compliquées ?_ '' se demanda Jennifer. Bon, à en juger par les sons émanant de la boîte, l'oiseau rouge vivait toujours. En se dépêchant, elle pourrait peut-être réunir les morceaux de la feuille et trouver des indices sur la combinaison. Ce fut à ce moment que Brown devint à nouveau utile.

La fille timide s'apprêta à quitter la salle mais s'aperçut qu'Eleanor restait scotchée au coffret noir. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son oiseau, c'était compréhensible. Jennifer prit ses mains dans les siennes, avec plus de précautions cette fois-ci, et lui parla doucement. Elle lui assura que personne ne viendrait en douce faire du mal à son ami, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour le libérer à temps et qu'elle n'aiderait personne en restant ici.

Le chiot suivit une piste qui conduit les deux enfants à la chambre quinze, à l'autre bout du corridor. Le morceau de dessin était posé par terre au coin de la pièce. Additionné à l'autre feuille, le dessin prenait la forme d'une opération mathématique. On additionnait les âges du père, de la mère et de la fille pour obtenir... l'âge total de la famille ? La fille malchanceuse n'en était pas sûre, et l'intérêt d'un tel calcul lui échappait. Tout en bas de la feuille était dessiné un oiseau rouge avec la légende ''papa''. Son âge devait correspondre au chiffre inscrit sur le mur dans le corridor. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver les couleurs des deux autres oiseaux pour espérer résoudre l'énigme.

Brown, suivant la piste du troisième morceau du dessin, guida les deux fillettes à l'extérieur du corridor des passagers. Elles se retrouvèrent dans les entrailles du dirigeable à gravir un escalier de métal grinçant. À mesure qu'elles montaient, et par la même occasion s'éloignaient de l'oiseau, Jennifer sentit le stress monter avec elle et son cœur se serrer. Non seulement l'ascension leur prenait du temps mais en plus elle avait des vertiges, et avec eux ses maux de tête revenaient. Pour se rassurer, elle prit la main d'Eleanor, ce qui la fit se sentir un peu mieux.

Un sifflement sinistre se fit entendre. Il s'avéra provenir de Susan, une orpheline brune avec une robe assortie, plus jeune que Jennifer et Eleanor. Lorsque ces dernières la découvrirent, elle se tenait debout sur une chaise près de la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle essayait vraisemblablement d'attirer un oiseau vers elle pour qu'il lui serve de cadeau du mois, à moins qu'elle ait juste mal interprété l'expression '' _un petit oiseau m'a raconté..._ ''. Comme la plupart des orphelins, elle n'appréciait pas Jennifer, et s'apprêta à crier lorsqu'elle la vit approcher. Mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit la comtesse marcher à ses côtés. La princesse impétueuse se dit alors qu'elle aurait plus de chances de trouver des oiseaux en sortant dehors.

Arrivée au sommet de l'escalier, la fille malchanceuse se retrouva face à une multitude d'oiseaux-lutins, de tailles et formes variées mais tous aussi menaçants. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne l'attaquèrent pas. Au contraire même, ils s'écartaient devant le passage de Jennifer et Eleanor. La fille timide avait nettement moins peur avec l'autre fillette à côté d'elle, comme quoi être seule ou ne pas l'être pouvait faire toute la différence.

Enfin elles finirent par compléter le dessin. Les oiseaux manquants s'avérèrent être vert et jaune.

« Reste à trouver les chiffres qui leur correspondent et on aura la combinaison.

-L'oiseau vert vaut quarante cinq, l'oiseau bleu vaut douze.

Jennifer cligna des yeux.

-Es-tu bien sûre de ça ?

\- L'oiseau vert vaut quarante cinq et l'oiseau jaune douze, répéta Eleanor. L'oiseau violet vaut trente-sept et le bleu vaut seize...

-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois sur parole... Et donc si on additionne ceux qui nous intéressent on obtient...

Eleanor ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Cent-douze. Allons-y. »

Jennifer n'essaya pas de la contredire, quelque-chose lui disait que cette fille distante était beaucoup plus intelligente que n'importe quel autre enfant de l'orphelinat. Peut-être même plus que Margaret, mais craignant de se faire punir pour avoir remis sa perfection en cause, elle ne le dirait jamais à personne.

Les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de retourner à la boîte et saisirent la combinaison. Le couvercle, à leur grand bonheur, se souleva, mais que trouvèrent-elles à l'intérieur ? Devinez. Une autre boîte.

''C'est pas vrai !'' s'écria la fille malchanceuse qui commençait à perdre patience.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne le trouveraient jamais, se disait-elle. Eleanor de son côté ramassa la feuille qui se trouvait avec la dernière boîte, il y en avait toujours une, et qui se révéla être un morceau de journal déchiré. Elle lut :

''Journal du flamant, 21 juin 1930.

Un couple célèbre sur le point de divorcer ?

L'incapacité d'assurer des paiements d'intérêt a fait tourner au drame ce qui devait être à l'origine une simple dette.

Nos sources indiquent que le mari, Edward a, ouvrez les guillemets, emprunté, fermé les guillemets , une somme de trente livres sur le compte de sa femme Elizabeth.

Edward et Elizabeth sont actuellement en train de planifier leur divorce qui devrait avoir lieu dans le cours de cette année.''

Sur la dernière boîte, le mot _couple_ était écrit. Pour une raison inconnue, Eleanor n'arrivait pas à faire le lien, heureusement que Jennifer était là pour l'aider. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas que la fille distante, pourtant dotée d'une logique implacable, n'arrive pas à résoudre une énigme inventée par et pour des enfants. Peut-être avait-elle le même genre de problèmes dans la vie de tous les jours ?

La combinaison 030 ne fonctionna pas. Elles allaient encore devoir chercher.

Cette fois-ci, Brown amena les deux enfants devant la porte de la chambre neuf. Le nom de Clara était inscrit sur la plaque de cuivre à côté du numéro, mais les petites n'y prêtèrent pas attention car elles ne connaissaient personne à l'orphelinat répondant au nom de Clara. À l'intérieur de la chambre, dans la presque totale obscurité, les fillettes trouvèrent ce qui ressemblait à une personne allongée. À en juger par la taille il s'agissait d'un adulte, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'Eleanor ou Jennifer puissent mettre un nom sur son visage et même si elles avaient pu, l'adulte était recouverte jusqu'à la taille par un sac de toile couvert de dessins d'enfants. La forme allongée avait des yeux dessinés au niveau du visage et portait quelque-chose ressemblant à une robe, ses jambes étaient couvertes de saleté. Elle avait autrefois passé ses journées agenouillée à récurer les sols. Le corps était ligoté au niveau du cou, des avant-bras et de la taille. Pour Eleanor, cette chose était un ovni, elle était incapable de réaliser qu'elle avait jadis connu cette personne. Jennifer, elle, n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle avait vu cette robe... La fille malchanceuse se souviendrait plus tard que cette forme dans l'obscurité remuait de temps à autre, mais en réalité elle demeurait immobile, froide et raide. Sur le corps, entre les cordes, était attaché un morceau de journal qui faisait aboyer frénétiquement le jeune chiot.

''Journal du flamant : un homme dérobe encore soixante livres sur le compte de... trois-cents soixante-cinq livres de sa femme.'' lut Jennifer.

''Il reste donc deux-cents soixante-quinze livres sur le compte d'Elizabeth.'' conclut Eleanor.

Les petites ne se firent pas prier pour retourner à la boîte en quatrième vitesse. Elles entendirent un faible, si faible sifflement lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre. La princesse silencieuse saisit la combinaison et le couvercle s'ouvrit cette fois-ci sur une boule du tissu jaune-orangé que Jennifer reconnut comme étant la robe d'Eleanor. Les deux enfant plongèrent leurs mains simultanément dans le coffret, toutes deux aussi pressées l'une que l'autre de retrouver l'oiseau du bonheur. La princesse des glaces jeta à la fille malchanceuse un regard aussi froid que le blizzard.

''Je voulais juste te le donner en mains propres.'' dit la fille stressée en gratifiant sa comtesse d'une rapide révérence.

L'intéressée émit un faible ''oh'' avant de lentement retirer ses mains, Jennifer pouvait cependant voir qu'elle hésitait. L'enfant s'efforça ne ne faire aucun geste brusque, il ne fallait pas qu'elle détruise le semblant de confiance qu'elle avait établi avec Eleanor aujourd'hui, surtout pas à cause d'un mouvement de travers. Elle prit délicatement la robe dans ses mains, écarta le tissu et révéla l'oiseau du bonheur qui put enfin respirer. Il avait perdu des plumes et saigné d'une aile, la robe d'Eleanor était tâchée de sang, mais la blessure semblait superficielle et l'oiseau pourrait certainement voler à nouveau dans quelques semaines. Jennifer prit la petite créature au creux de ses mains et les tendit à Eleanor.

L'oiseau se laissa glisser dans les mains de l'enfant, et celle-ci se mit à l'examiner, jamais il n'aurait vu sa maîtresse d'aussi près. Puis cette dernière lui caressa les plumes de ses doigts fins, elle-même ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois quelle avait fait ça. Cela prit un moment avant qu'Eleanor ne se décide à le remettre dans sa cage et le laisser se reposer, comme si elle avait peur de tourner le dos et de le voir disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Eleanor gratifia Jennifer d'un nouveau regard, plus doux cette fois-ci, plus brillant également.

Lorsque leurs regards se séparèrent, Jennifer réalisa que le dirigeable avait disparu, elles se trouvaient maintenant dans une des pièces de l'étrange maison. Elle réalisa ensuite que la nuit était tombée. Pour les hauts aristocrates, la réunion de ce soir allait bientôt commencer.

Sans un mot de plus les deux petites retournèrent à la boîte à offrandes qui se trouvait au grenier, fixée sur la porte de la salle du réunion des aristocrates. Eleanor y entra, déposer l'oiseau dans la boîte était inutile.

Leurs chemins durent se séparer ici : le protocole n'autorisait pas une mendiante à entrer dans cette salle, encore moins pendant une réunion privée des nobles..

La princesse froide entra dans le grenier. Elle fut suivie juste après par Diana et Margaret qui déboulèrent de nulle part et bousculèrent Jennifer au passage. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mettre sur leur chemin.

Eleanor regarda une dernière fois la fille malchanceuse tandis que la porte se refermait lentement sur elle.

Pourquoi lui souriait-elle ?

A suivre...


	3. Le pays de Toujours

**Disclaimer: Rule of Rose ne m'appartient pas**

Le pays de Toujours

''Tout est de ta faute, Meg!''

Diana était totalement hors d'elle. Non pas que cela fut quelque-chose de nouveau chez elle: Diana était presque toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Cela était devenu une habitude pour le reste des orphelins. Les raisons de ses sautes d'humeur étaient diverses et variées. Elles étaient parfois justifiées, comme lorsqu'elle sortait en pleurs du bureau de Mr Hoffman après l'une de leurs séances, par exemple. Mais ses crises de haine la prenaient également et très souvent lorsque quelque-chose ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Aujourd'hui en l'occurrence, elle avait essayé se défouler sur la personne d'Eleanor. Elle avait voulu lui prendre ce à quoi elle tenait le plus, la voir se briser comme elle même avait été brisée, faire apparaître des larmes sur son petit visage insolemment froid et insouciant. Mais seulement voilà : elle n'avait pas réussi, elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait passé sa dernière réunion du club des aristocrates à bouillonner intérieurement tandis qu'Eleanor agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et maintenant elle était là, dans la bibliothèque, à déverser sa frustration sur les livres et la seule autre personne qu'elle avait sous la main. Tout est de ta faute, criait-elle encore et encore, syllabe par syllabe, renversant des piles entières de livres de leurs étagères, se mouvant tel un lion enragé prisonnier d'une cage trop petite.

La petite Meg de son côté, n'osait pas approcher la rouquine pour des raisons évidentes. Elle se contentait de se tenir nerveusement les mains et balbutiait quelques bouts de phrase. En général, lorsque Diana était dans cet état, même si c'était _sa_ Diana, elle préférait l'éviter et se glisser hors de la pièce en attendant que la tempête se calme. Sauf que là, la porte était fermée à clé.

« ...mais tu étais d'accord... le plan... tu disais qu'il te convenait...

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! rugit Diana en se rapprochant subitement de l'enfant. Cette dernière recula et couvrit de ses bras son visage pour se protéger d'une gifle éventuelle. Diana continua.

-N'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Ce jeu de piste était ton idée, je te rappelle !

Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait vrai, elles avaient eu cette idée ensemble, élaboré le ''jeu'' ensemble, même si Diana s'était montrée bien plus investie et imaginative que l'autre petite tête blonde ne l'aurait jamais été. Mais il était inutile ne serait-ce que d'essayer de raisonner Diana lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. La parole de la duchesse faisait loi et foi en toute circonstance, et ce même si elle était erronée.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Eleanor trouverait tous les nombres... je veux dire... pas aussi vite...

essaya d'argumenter l'enfant.

-Mais elle l'a fait ! rétorqua l'adolescente en renversant d'un coup de pied une chaise posée à quelques centimètres à peine de la fillette. Et cette sale Jennifer, elle devait être incapable de l'aider !

Meg l'avait oubliée, celle-là. Il est vrai qu'elle avait donné un sacré coup de pouce à Eleanor. Son intervention n'était pas prévue, tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pas plus que les répercussions de ces événements. Après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour peindre les murs de ces oiseaux, changer les combinaisons des coffres et trouver cet article au contenu bien particulier... Tous ses efforts réduits en cendres à cause d'une mendiante qui ne savait pas rester à sa place ! Et pourtant Jennifer n'avait enfreint aucune règle...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Diana cessa de s'attaquer au mobilier, faute d'objets à malmener. Elle avait réussi à transformer la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, somme toute assez bien rangée, en véritable champ de bataille. En reprenant son souffle, l'adolescente eut tout le temps de constater l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle avait causé.

-Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois à l'intention de la jeune Margaret. Cette dernière sursauta mais n'entendait pas ce que Diana lui disait. De toute façon en l'état actuel des choses cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance...

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

L'enfant sursauta une nouvelle fois. Diana tenait visiblement à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

-Ne t'énerve pas... c'est trop tard... tu ne changeras pas les choses en...

La fillette ne balbutia pas davantage, il fallait dire qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

-Alors toi, change-les. »

Rétorqua sèchement la duchesse. Sa voix n'était plus aussi forte cette fois-ci, mais toujours ferme et autoritaire. Puis sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de sa poche la clé de la bibliothèque et les cheveux roux quittèrent la pièce, suivis par le son fracassant d'un claquement de porte.

Après une minute passée dans la semi-obscurité de la bibliothèque à la recherche de son calme, Margaret commença finalement à se laisser aller. Elle avait commencé par se tenir les avant-bras et entamer un mouvement pour se bercer elle-même, comme le faisait sa mère dans ses lointains souvenirs, mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée par le présent les échos de la voix de Diana dont elle avait voulu se protéger. Tirée au sol par des hoquets et des larmes, Margaret, baronne des aristocrates du crayon rouge, gisait à présent par terre genoux repliés, telle un des livres que Diana avait malmené. Miraculeuse survivante de cette guerre guerre dont Diana était à la fois l'unique responsable, l'unique combattante et la première perdante, elle répétait sporadiquement entre plusieurs sanglots, tant pour elle même que pour sa duchesse adorée. Elle répétait ces quelques mots qui finiraient par l'obséder.

 _Je le ferai, Diana. C'est promis. Je vais tout arranger._

 _XXX_

Jennifer sortit de la salle d'eau avec des yeux rouges et un dos endolori, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de s'acquitter de ses corvées. Pourtant aujourd'hui, la fille malchanceuse était de bonne humeur. La réunion du club était passée, son cadeau du mois avait été accepté, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de punitions supplémentaires et son travail de lavage lui avait pris moins de temps que d'habitude. Brown l'avait attendue bien sagement derrière la porte et ils pouvaient enfin, tous les deux, profiter de la journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait. Tout ça mettait Jennifer de bonne humeur. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire avant qu'elle et son ami ne s'autorisent à sortir dans la cour. Jennifer regarda la robe brune qu'elle avait consciencieusement lavée, pliée et emportée séparément des autres vêtements. Elle n'avait jamais vu Eleanor porter autre-chose que cette robe. Après se l'être faite voler par Diana et Margaret, elle s'était dit que ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de la récupérer propre.

Jennifer et Brown passèrent les dernières heures de la matinée à la recherche d'Eleanor. Ils regardèrent tous les endroits que la princesse des glaces avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle était devenue aussi introuvable que son oiseau ne l'était hier à peine. À croire qu'ils s'étaient tous deux envolés. La robe que Jennifer transportait ne fut d'aucune aide, le savon en ayant chassé toute odeur que Brown fut susceptible de suivre. C'est finalement le hasard qui permit à leurs chemins de se recroiser. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, Jennifer entendit, venant des toilettes des garçons, les bribes d'une conversation contenant les mots ''comtesse, froide, oiseau'' et ''cage''. Poussée d'une part par sa curiosité et d'autre part par ce défaut maladif qu'avait l'enfant d'observer ce quelle ne devrait pas, la fillette posa un regard fugitif dans la fente que formait la porte mal fermée des toilettes. Elle y vit deux des seuls garçons de l'orphelinat. Le premier était petit et roux, avec un physique qui trahissait son appétit vorace. Le second était plus grand mais plus maigre aussi, et portait une casquette poussiéreuse ainsi qu'une salopette dont une seule bretelle était encore en état. Aucun de leurs vêtements n'avaient étés lavés depuis un bon moment. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'enfant pour se souvenir des prénoms de Xavier, le prince glouton et de Nicholas, le prince débraillé. D'abord surprise ne ne pas les voir jouer aux chevaliers en se battant avec des manches à balai, la fille malchanceuse écouta ensuite ce que les deux se disaient.

«As-tu entendu la nouvelle ? demanda le plus petit. Il paraît qu'Eleanor s'en est prise à Diana. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça l'a mise en colère.

-Diana est toujours furieuse, de toute façon. Et puis Eleanor, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Tu vois, je ne pensais pas que tu dirais ça dix minutes après qu'elle t'aie giflé ! se moqua Xavier.

Nicholas haussa les épaules.

-Ça fait même pas mal.

Xavier rit, un rire gras et étouffé qui signalait que son ami avait perdu tout auditoire. Mais Nicholas négligea ce détail.

-Je comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, j'allais pas lui faire de mal, à son espèce de poulet. Puis il sourit. Même toi tu le trouves pas appétissant.

-D'après Meg...

Devant ce nom, le prince débraillé se crispa.

-...pardon, d'après la baronne, Eleanor est devenue folle. Tu crois qu'on devrait avertir monsieur Hoffman ?

-Je crois que tu devrais surtout arrêter d'avaler tout ce qu'on raconte, ouais...

-Et Eleanor ? Tu la trouves vraiment pas bizarre ?

-Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? Ce que je sais, Xavier, c'est qu'elle peut demander quant elle veut à la baronne de nous punir; alors plus je suis loin d'elle, mieux je me porte. Elle peut rester dans son coin dans la salle de jeux autant qu'elle veut, j'en ai rien à... »

Jennifer en avait assez entendu. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entrait dans la salle de jeux.

La première personne qu'elle y vit fut Thomas, qui comme à son habitude lorsqu'il n'avait pas un sac en papier sur la tête, jouait avec son train miniature et seul véritable ami. Il était bien le seul enfant de la demeure à fréquenter cette salle. Après tout, quel enfant s'amuserait avec des jouets devenus trop vieux pour son époque ? L'orphelinat manquait cruellement de moyens, bien qu'aucun enfant, Meg comprise, ne sache vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Thomas ne regarda même pas la fille malchanceuse lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, à croire qu'il était trop absorbé par son cher train pour remarquer quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Jennifer ne lui prêta pas davantage d'attention et se mit à chercher Eleanor du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une forme noire et blanche aux traits doux, qui se tenait à l'angle de deux murs, baignant dans la lumière de la mi-journée. Elle avait des plumes rouges dans son dos et une cage contenant un oiseau de la même couleur posée à côté d'elle.

« Eleanor !

L'intéressée ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, mais finit tout de même par se retourner. Elle ne s'était pas changée depuis hier, Jennifer se dit que sa robe devait cruellement lui manquer.

-Jennifer.

Son nom était l'invitation que la fille attendait pour s'avancer d'avantage. Elle ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'Eleanor, avant d'éventuellement devenir son amie, était et resterait sa comtesse. Elle lui tendit les vêtements, les mains de l'autre fille posèrent au sol quelque-chose que Jennifer ne regarda pas, puis accueillirent le cadeau de la fille malchanceuse. Eleanor contempla un moment sa robe retrouvée puis dirigea son regard vers celle qui la lui avait rendu.

-Je la mettrai quand j'aurai terminé.

Jennifer le savait : les formules de politesse n'étaient pas à attendre de la part d'une aristocrate du crayon rouge. Elle se demanda cependant si le silence d'Eleanor était un symbole de sa condescendance ou bien de la timidité d'une petite fille décidément bien étrange.

-Quand tu auras fini quoi ?

Le regard de la princesse froide se posa sur le sol, là où elle avait posé ce qu'elle tenait précédemment dans ses mains. C'étaient des feuilles. De simples feuilles de papier. Cependant Jennifer n'osa pas y toucher, ne sachant pas comment l'autre enfant réagirait en voyant une gueuse toucher à ses affaires. En les regardant à nouveau, elle remarqua -comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant?- que ces feuilles étaient parsemées de dessins. Des dessins d'oiseaux.

-C'est toi qui les as faits ?

Eleanor ne fit que la regarder. Seules les aristocrates avaient accès aux feuilles et aux crayons. Elles avaient elle-mêmes créé toutes les affiches de leur fameux club, des panneaux indiquant les salles du dirigeable jusqu'au tableau indiquant la hiérarchie de chaque orphelin dans le royaume des roses.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais elles pouvaient très bien s'en servir pour leur usage personnel. La question de Jennifer ne méritait même pas de réponse.

-Ça aussi on t'en a pris, n'est-ce-pas ? Diana et Margaret s'en sont servies pour leur.. comment dire... jeu de piste d'hier.

La petite Eleanor acquiesça.

-Disperser mes affaires pour me regarder les chercher les amuse beaucoup, apparemment.

confirma-t-elle en ramassant ses dessins.

-Je vois...

Pendant un instant la fillette ne sut que dire, ou plutôt sut-elle exactement quoi dire mais était était encore trop hésitante de nature pour proposer quoi que ce soit à l'autre enfant. On n'entendait plus dans la salle de jeux que les bruits de locomotive qui sortaient de la bouche de Thomas.

-Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être t'aider. Je veux dire, avec Brown on pourrait... hé, laisse-le tranquille !

Le chiot Brown s'était approché un peu trop près de l'oiseau rouge. Il avait le museau collé entre deux barreaux de sa cage et les plumes rouges s'étaient reculées à l'autre extrémité lorsque Jennifer prit son ami dans ses bras pour l'éloigner. Ce dernier émit un bref couinement, puis se laissa dégager.

-Je disais donc, reprit Jennifer le visage rouge de gêne, que Brown pourrait trouver les autres dessins avec son flair... qu'est-ce-que tu en dis ?

Proposa-t-elle en en lui présentant le chiot qu'elle tenait au bout de ses bras. Eleanor recula, visiblement gênée par la proximité de l'animal . Un peu plus près il aurait pu lui lécher le visage.

-Tant qu'il ne touche pas à la cage... »

XXX

La récupération des dessins allait bon train. Les deux fillettes avaient parcouru l'ensemble de l'orphelinat et ramassé chaque feuille que Brown avait réussi à flairer, elles avaient même pu retrouver celles qu'elles n'avaient pas eu à chercher pendant l'épisode de l'oiseau du bonheur. Eleanor parlait peu, mais Jennifer se sentait contente à chaque dessin qu'elle la voyait retrouver. Plus tôt, elle avait craint que le flair encore naissant de Brown se révèle inefficace, mais son ami l'avait une nouvelle fois rendue fière de lui. D'autre part, Eleanor ne semblait pas détester Brown, contrairement à la majorité des autres orphelins. D'accord, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul tout-à-l'heure, mais c'était plus pour conserver une sorte d'espace vital que par dégoût pour le chiot. Jennifer se souvenait du jour où elle avait voulu présenter Brown à Wendy, la seule orpheline qui appréciait Jennifer. La réaction d'Eleanor avait été mille fois meilleure. Lorsque tout fut retrouvé, Eleanor remercia Jennifer, laquelle lui répondit avec une humble révérence.

''A votre service, madame le comtesse. ''

Cette dernière retourna ensuite vers la salle de jeux. N'ayant pas demandé à la fille timide de prendre congé, celle-ci la suivit. Après qu'Eleanor se soit changée, les deux petites passèrent le reste de la journée dans cette salle où les enfants ne venaient jamais. Jennifer s'était contentée de regarder Eleanor s'affairer à compléter ses dessins. Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'ils représentaient, bien qu'elle eut compris qu'ils avaient un lien avec le ''Pays des oiseaux'', cette terre promise, ce Pays de Toujours qu'Eleanor s'était créé pour échapper au monde de l'orphelinat.

XXX

Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent au coucher du soleil, Jennifer avait le sentiment d'avoir réussi sa journée, bien qu'elle eut oublié de s'acquitter des autres tâches que Monsieur Hoffman lui avait confié. Elle se dit en se couchant qu'elle avait eu de la chance de vivre au moins une fois cette expérience avec Eleanor, de la connaître un peu mieux. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait encore beaucoup d'autres occasions.

XXX

« Un jour, une petite fille trouva une grosse boîte. L'oiseau du bonheur était à l'intérieur. L'oiseau l'emmènerait au Pays de Toujours mais chaque boîte était la plus petite que la précédente. Dans la plus petite, elle trouva enfin...

-Bon ça suffit, Susan.

-Mais enfin... c'est toi qui m'as dit de lire...

-J'ai dit ça suffit !

Meg semblait très irritée pour la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Personne ne savait quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, elle s'était enfermée dans ce qui, à l'échelle du dirigeable, correspondait à son laboratoire et n'en sortait guère que pour aller manger. Susan se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que Margaret accepte de la recevoir cette fois ci pour sa leçon de lecture hebdomadaire.

-Mais...

-Dehors ! »

Susan se leva courut hors de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, la petite Meg soupira longuement, tout en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Margaret ne savait plus où elle en était. Depuis que Diana s'était déchaînée dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour, l'enfant ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La rousse ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour là, pas besoin d'être la fille la plus intelligente de l'orphelinat-zeppelin pour comprendre que cette punition silencieuse allait durer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de la satisfaire. Elle avait passé les jours suivants enfermée dans ce qu'elle appelait son ''laboratoire'', colportant quelques rumeurs via Susan et réfléchissant à comment prendre sa revanche. Elle avait élaboré une myriade de nouveaux plans, de nouveaux jeux dont l'issue devait se solder par des larmes sur le visage d'Eleanor, et un sourire sur celui de sa bien aimée. Mais récemment une question, toute simple, s'était frayée un chemin dans son esprit.

Pourquoi avait-elle échoué la première fois ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait échappé ?

S'inspirer d'une histoire écrite par un visiteur régulier de l'orphelinat n'était pas un mal en soi.

La présence de cette souillon de Jennifer n'aurait pas dû être un problème, elle aurait pu trouver l'oiseau elle-même et endosser la responsabilité de sa mort. Oh, comme Eleanor l'aurait haïe ! La princesse des roses aurait de plus été satisfaite de leur travail... Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'elle _aiderait_ Eleanor au lieu de la devancer... Si elle avait été à sa place, l'idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. À moins qu'Eleanor ne fut remplacée par l'orpheline aux cheveux rouge.

Et puis quand bien même ! Elle avait elle-même inventé chaque énigme qu'Eleanor avait dû résoudre et ses calculs étaient infaillibles : même avec de l'aide, elle n'aurait pas pu retrouver son oiseau à temps. Ses énigmes, tout comme elles, étaient parfaites en résoudre uns seule aurait dû leur prendre au moins... Une seconde, et si elles n'avaient rien résolu du tout ? Il était de notoriété publique que Jennifer écoutait aux portes, et Eleanor, aussi silencieuse qu'un serpent, pouvait l'avoir envoyée espionner. Ainsi cette garce avait-elle tout prévu depuis le début... et elle avait quand même joué le jeu pour pouvoir l'huilier à l'arrivée !

Meg fut sortie de ses réflexions lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son laboratoire.

« Quoi ?

La porte bailla, et la fille sage crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque Diana apparut dans son espace.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Meg n'osa pas refuser, la fille rousse en profita alors pour s'approcher d'elle. l'enfant essaya de reculer mais Diana lui prit délicatement les mains pour l'empêcher de se sauver.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir crié, l'autre jour.

Sa voix était beaucoup plus suave que la dernière fois.

-J'étais en colère à ce moment, tu comprends ?

Meg hocha timidement la tête.

-Je veux juste qu'Eleanor aie ce qu'elle mérite. Pas toi ?

Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

-...si.

-Bien. Feras-tu en sorte que ce soit le cas ?

Elle imitait maintenant ce bruit que les chats font lorsqu'ils sont contents. Diana était redevenue cette fille délicieuse et raffinée qui l'avait charmée les premiers jours. Meg releva la tête vers elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Oh oui, Diana serait satisfaite. Eleanor allait payer pour s'être moquée d'elles. Puisse-t-elle avaler son maudit volatile ! Elle allait lui faire comprendre que le rouge était tout sauf la couleur du bonheur.

XXX

Les orphelins se demandèrent plusieurs jours durant pourquoi Eleanor avait passé deux journées entières sans mettre son habituelle robe brune. Susan, chez qui répandre des rumeurs était une seconde nature, avait fait courir le bruit que les lutins avaient volé sa robe, mais comme personne ne se souciait vraiment du sort de la comtesse, cet épisode fut vite oublié. Personne ne faisait attention à ce que faisait la princesse des glaces, aussi personne ne la remarqua jamais lorsqu'elle fouillait la corbeille près de la salle de jeux. Si quelqu'un avait remarqué et rapporté qu'une haute dirigeante des aristocrates s'abaissait à de telles choses, la comtesse serait rapidement devenue une comtesse déchue.

Eleanor quant à elle était plutôt satisfaite de cette nouvelle cache. Une chance que Jennifer lui ait conseillé de l'utiliser pour ranger ses dessins, elle-même s'en étant servie pour ranger ce qu'elle appelait ses trésors. Elle avait raison : elle ne pouvait pas emporter ses feuilles partout avec elle et personne ne viendrait les chercher ici. Retrouver ses affaires là où elle se souvenait les avoir laissées était pour elle rassurant. Et inhabituel.

La corbeille contentait également quelques friandises que Jennifer devait avoir oublié de récupérer. Ne se doutant pas que la fille timide les avait laissées exprès pour elle, Eleanor n'y toucha pas. Elle récupéra ses précieuses feuilles, prit sa cage à oiseau dans l'autre main et retourna dans cet endroit secret où aucun enfant ne venait jamais. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'oublier quelque-chose ? Elle s'installa dans son coin habituel, disposa ses feuilles autour d'elle, prit son crayon en main et... et rien. Quelque-chose brimait sa concentration. Quelque-chose qu'elle n'avait pas perdu mais qu'elle était incapable de retrouver l'empêchait de visualiser ce pays de Toujours qu'elle essayait de se constituer. Voyons... Thomas était toujours là, et comme d'habitude il ne faisait rien qui puisse la déranger. Aucune de ces antiquités que Monsieur Hoffman appelait jouets ne semblait avoir disparu... Pouvait-il s'agir de quelque-chose que même Jennifer avait été incapable de retrouver ?

Jennifer...

À chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'imaginer quelque-chose à dessiner, c'était irrémédiablement une image de cette fille qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle et son chien Brown avaient pénétré dans son univers, et consciemment ou non, y avaient laissé une marque de cela, la princesse froide en était convaincue. Mais pourquoi? Parce-qu'elle avait vu quelques-uns de ses dessins? Non, elle avait fait bien plus que ça.

Pour autant qu'elle sache, Jennifer n'avait pas d'ami dans l'orphelinat, et pourtant elle avait sauvé son oiseau du bonheur et l'avait aidée à retrouver ses affaires. Eleanor, quant à elle, n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'en remercier. Elle se dit que Jennifer et son ami avaient bien mérité de voir le pays des oiseaux. La comtesse se leva, prit ses affaires, et se mit en quête de celle que tous appelaient la mendiante.

Elle alla se placer devant l'entrée de la salle d'eau, se figea, et attendit, en compagnie de Brown qui dormait sur le pas de la porte, que Jennifer sorte.

La fille malchanceuse sursauta lorsqu'en sortant de la salle, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la princesse froide. Elle s'empressa de lui faire une révérence avant de lui demander sur un ton moitié timide, moitié paniqué, ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre d'elle. Eleanor, le visage légèrement penché, lui répondit d'une voix aussi froide que son expression :

''Viens avec moi.''

Puis elle se tourna et commença à marcher. Remarquant que Jennifer était trop anxieuse pour faire le moindre pas, elle vint lui prendre la main et lui dit doucement :

''Viens, Je ne te ferai pas de mal.''

Et la fille timide la suivit.

XXX

Jennifer n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'Eleanor attendait d'elle. Après l'avoir attendue à la sortie de la buanderie, elle l'avait emmenée dans la salle de jeux, s'était mise à ses dessins d'oiseaux, puis plus rien. Lorsqu'elle demandait à Eleanor ce qu'elle voulait, le seul son qu'elle entendait en retour était celui du train de Thomas. Ce dernier, toujours aussi loquace, n'aidait d'ailleurs en rien Jennifer à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'elle essayait de sortir, Eleanor lui demandait simplement de ne pas s'en aller. Alors elle restait. Finalement elle s'y résolut, et s'assit aux côtés de la fille silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils ne savaient où se poser, les yeux de Jennifer se tournèrent vers Eleanor, puis vers l'endroit où se déversait son imagination. Après plusieurs minutes, le silence commença à se briser, fissuré par les questions de la fille timide et les réponses rapides de la fille silencieuse.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle dessinait ? Des oiseaux.

De pareils elle n'en avait jamais vu d'où venaient-ils ? Du pays de toujours.

Et où était-il ? Sur une île.

Et de fil en aiguille, la fissure se fit de plus en plus grande. Jennifer devenait de plus en plus curieuse et Eleanor de plus en plus encline à lui parler de son monde. Vint même un moment où la fille silencieuse parlait sans même que Jennifer ne lui pose de questions. Ainsi le monde d'Eleanor se dessinait-il autour de l'enfant tandis que les images que cette dernière lui décrivaient allaient de son esprit à la feuille de papier. Les murs de la salle de jeux disparurent progressivement, l'un après l'autre, pour laisser place à un panorama verdoyant et coloré, rempli d'oiseaux en tout genre. Qu'il s'agisse de la cité de Volatile-ville, de la demeure du maire, des montagnes boisées de l'île, du petit archipel à son sud-est ou bien de la maison où Eleanor avait prévu de vivre avec sa famille d'oiseaux, Jennifer pouvait tout voir comme si elle y était. Un monde sans place pour le chagrin, la douleur et la peur, ou régnait un bonheur éternel un endroit où l'oiseau rouge emmenait quotidiennement Eleanor, et où elle y resterait pour de bon une fois une fois qu'elle aurait pris son envol, le moment venu. Bien sûr, tout cela prit du temps à Jennifer pour tout découvrir, plusieurs jours, bien qu'il lui semblait en avoir perdu beaucoup moins.

Il devint rapidement une habitude pour elles de se retrouver dans la salle de jeux et d'y passer des journées entières. Personne ne venait jamais les déranger, même pas la gouvernante, Miss Martha, qui avait mystérieusement disparu depuis quelques temps. Thomas était là lui aussi, mais il ne les dérangeait pas. Il jouait avec un train qu'il faisait tourner indéfiniment sur une voie circulaire de rails tracés à même le sol. Jennifer se demandait à quoi pouvaient bien s'occuper les passagers de cet interminable voyage. Elle s'amusa à en imaginer un, adossé à son siège, écrivant à l'aide d'une étrange machine à écrire, une histoire identique à la sienne. Puis vint un jour où Brown, qui se lassait de ne pouvoir sortir et intrigué par celle qui attirait l'attention de son amie, approcha son museau d'Eleanor, qui bien sûr eut un mouvement de recul.

''N'aie pas peur, il ne te fera aucun mal.'' l'avait rassurée Jennifer. ''On dirait qu'il t'aime bien.'' avait-elle même ajouté.

Eleanor s'étant contentée de répondre par un faible ''ah'' puis de timidement caresser le chiot, l'incident fut vite clos et les choses reprirent leur cours. Brown finit par s'habituer à la salle de jeux et passait ses journées couché à côté de l'oiseau rouge. La fille silencieuse, occupée qu'elle était à parler avec Jennifer, ne s'en aperçut que tardivement. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se mit à contempler la scène pendant de longues secondes, se demandant si elle ne devait pas éloigner son oiseau de cet animal que la princesse des roses détestait...

« Ils sont mignons, non ?

Commenta Jennifer, interrompant par la même son interrogation.

Eleanor pencha la tête et cligna des yeux deux fois.

-C'est vrai...

Puis elle ajouta :

-...il s'entendrait bien avec les oiseaux de Toujours.

Avant d'attraper une feuille vierge et de commencer à y dessiner Brown entouré de plusieurs oiseaux. La fille timide sourit intérieurement à l'idée que son ami plaise bel et bien à Eleanor. Cette pensée lui donna des ailes et la force de poser à la Princesse une question qui la brûlait depuis longtemps.

-Et moi ? Tu crois que je pourrais avoir une place dans ton monde ?

À ces mots, la princesse silencieuse se dressa et fixa l'enfant timide avec ses yeux d'un bleu de ciel hivernal. Jennifer déglutit, craignant fortement d'avoir dit une bêtise, d'avoir franchi une barrière aussi invisible qu'interdite. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque. La princesse la fixa longuement, mais le froid qu'elle semblait dégager disparut lorsque ses traits s'adoucirent et que vint sa réponse.

-Tu l'as déjà.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le visage de Jennifer s'illumina. Eleanor retourna à se crayons immédiatement après lui avoir répondu. L'enfant resta sans rien dire ni faire pendant dix bonnes secondes. Puis Eleanor, sans pour autant la regarder, fit sortir de sa bouche des mots qui tirèrent Jennifer de sa torpeur, des mots que cette dernière retiendrait toute sa vie.

-Mais cette place, Jennifer, il n'appartient qu'à toi de choisir à quoi elle ressemblera. »

Ainsi lui offrit-elle une feuille vierge.

Arriva fatalement un jour où les deux petites épuisèrent les réserves de papier de l'orphelinat, mais lorsque cela arriva, elles n'en avaient plus besoin. À elles deux , avec tout ce qu'elles avaient dessiné, elles avaient pratiquement ramené le pays des oiseaux à l'orphelinat. Pour elles, les lois de Toujours remplaçaient celles des aristocrates. L'oiseau rouge s'était remis de ses blessures et Eleanor le faisait voler librement dans les couloirs ainsi qu'au dessus de terres entourant la propriété. Comme le soleil venait à leur rencontre, les deux enfants s'installaient sur le balcon et contemplaient leur nouveau monde. Elles vivaient dans leur propre rêve, sans personne pour leur demander de se réveiller. Elles ne savaient pas encore qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour les empêcher de rêver.

XXX

Ce fut au cours d'un beau Dimanche que leur voyage prit fin. Le soleil brillait ce jour là, attendant qu'Eleanor et Jennifer le rejoignent sur le balcon autour duquel devait probablement voler l'oiseau du bonheur. Jennifer, justement, venait de terminer son travail quotidien et sa comtesse venait de la rejoindre. Alors qu'elles entreprenaient de se rendre au point le plus élevé de leur royaume, les deux petites furent interrompues par Susan. Elle avait visiblement couru et devait par conséquent être porteuse d'un message important. Sans s'approcher trop près le la princesse froide et de son apparemment nouvelle servante attitrée, la fille s'adressa à Eleanor d'une voix essoufflée.

« Comtesse... les hautes aristocrates vous demandent dans leur salle privée... elles disent que c'est urgent.

À ces mots, Eleanor se tourna vers la fille timide.

-Si elles vous demandent, c'est que ça doit être important. Allez-y, je vous attendrai sur le balcon, comme d'habitude.

Lui dit doucement Jennifer, essayant tant bien que mal de passer pour une mendiante soumise aux yeux de Susan. Entretenir une relation ressemblant à de l'amitié avec une personne haut placée comme Eleanor pouvait attiser la jalousie, et tout ce qui va avec. La fille silencieuse détestait qu'on l'interrompe dans ses occupations, c'était souvent pour elle synonyme de problèmes. Bien sûr, Jennifer pouvait constituer une exception, mais là il s'agissait là de Diana et Margaret, et elles ne semblaient pas lui laisser le choix. Elle confia sa cage d'oiseau à Jennifer.

-Je les rejoins tout de suite. »

XXX

Lorsqu'Eleanor pénétra dans ce grenier qui servait de salle de réunion aux aristocrate du crayon rouge, la première chose qu'elle vit fut ce que les orphelins appelaient ''la Cour du Crayon Rouge'', un ensemble de chaises et de tables empilées les unes aux autres en des espaces assez larges pour s'y tenir debout ou assis, recouvertes de larges draps, le tout éclairé par une multitude de bougies et trônant au dessus d'un parterre de pétales de roses. La Cour du Crayon Rouge était la représentation physique de la hiérarchie des aristocrates de même nom. Les orphelins y prenaient place de haut en bas en fonction de leur rang dans l'organisation, ainsi Eleanor, Diana et Margaret occupaient-elles le haut de la cour, dominant les autres orphelins de caste moins élevée. Seules les castes les plus faibles, comme celle de Jennifer, n'étaient pas autorisées à siéger à la cour. C'étaient d'ailleurs toujours ces mêmes castes qui subissaient les punitions sous les yeux des autres. Un moyen de maintenir le pouvoir en place dans un système bien plus effrayant que les individus le composant. Tout en haut de la cour trônaient les deux seules personnes que même les hautes sphères comme Diana ne pouvaient voir. La Princesse des Roses et son Prince aux poste de commandants du zeppelin, dominaient dans l'ombre le royaume de l'orphelinat. Personne ne connaissait l'identité de la Princesse, seule Diana avait le privilège d'écouter et faire exécuter le bon vouloir de cette autorité suprême. Personnellement, Eleanor ne croyait pas en l'existence de cette soi-disant princesse. Elle pensait plutôt que Diana avait inventé ce personnage de toutes pièces afin d'avoir la mainmise sur l'ensemble de l'orphelinat et passer pour une victime : tout est tellement plus simple lorsqu'on prétend exécuter la volonté d'une autorité supérieure. Un argument pour valider sa théorie : le Prince des roses n'était même pas vivant, c'était un ours en peluche du nom de Joshua, une relique sacrée symbolisant l'attente d'un nouveau Prince. Connaissant Diana et son goût pour le partage (surtout celui du pouvoir), cet ours allait encore longtemps trôner aux côtés de cette princesse invisible.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Eleanor fut acclamée par les princesses sage et résolue. Elles étaient pourtant rarement contentes de la voir.

« Eleanor ! Mais où étais-tu ?

-Cela fait des heures qu'on t'attend.

S'exclamèrent les deux filles en prenant par les mains l'enfant silencieuse, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 _Comme si elles étaient capables de m'attendre aussi longtemps_ , pensa Eleanor.

-Nous sommes tellement désolées pour ton oiseau, nous savons à quel point tu y tiens.

 _Elles s'excusent pour me l'avoir pris ?_ Se demanda l'enfant tandis qu'on l'entraînait au pied de la cour. Là bas avaient été temporairement installées une table nappée accompagnée d'une chaise. Sur la table reposait un plateau accompagné d'un couvercle.

-Tu sais, on ne comprend pas comment tu fais pour côtoyer cette sale Jennifer après ce qu'elle vient de faire.

-Oui, elle devrait appendre à contrôler cette chose qu'elle appelle son _ami_.

Eleanor se figea.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ? Nous pensions que tu étais au courant, lui dit Diana avec un sourire encore plus large que le précédent.

-Tu feras mieux de t'asseoir, alors, ajouta Meg en lui présentant la chaise.

Les deux enfants firent s'attabler Eleanor face à la Cour et se placèrent à côté d'elle. La fille silencieuse regardait à présent le couvercle argenté posé sur la table. Tandis que Diana approchait sa main pour le soulever, Eleanor contemplait son reflet dans le métal froid, une image qui semblait lui parler en silence.

 _Tu sais ce qu'il y a sous le couvercle. Tu le sais, mais tu refuses d'y croire._ Lui disait son reflet d'un ton glacial avant que ledit couvercle ne se soulève à une vitesse fulgurante, chassant l'imaginaire de l'esprit d'Eleanor pour mieux la confronter à une hideuse réalité. Quelques plumes rouges dansèrent brièvement dans les airs, suivies par le regard de la fille silencieuse, avant de se laisser lentement mais inéluctablement retomber sur le cadavre du précieux oiseau rouge d'Eleanor.

Cette dernière avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur le plateau, Diana la regardait avec avidité, guettant le moment où son visage de décomposerait. Comme rien ne semblait se passer, elle décida de presser la chose.

-C'est arrivé dans le grand hall, lui dit-elle. Oh, si seulement tu avais pu voir comme il avait l'air heureux hors de sa cage, il volait à toute vitesse dans tous les sens... et puis il a voulu sortir et s'est cogné contre une vitre.

Eleanor ne disait toujours rien.

-Ensuite Brown est arrivé et l'a pris dans sa gueule, renchérit Margaret. Bien sûr nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, mais le temps que nous courrions vers lui, c'était déjà terminé.

-Il l'a recraché et est parti comme un lâche !

-Au moins tu n'auras plus besoin de trimballer cette cage partout avec toi. D'ailleurs où l'as tu mise ?

Pas de réponse, ni de mouvement. Pas même un clignement de paupières.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous punirons Jennifer comme il se doit.

-Peut-être devrais-tu cesser de côtoyer Jennifer. Quand je pense que tu lui faisais confiance ! Comment peut-on oser...

Mais Eleanor n'écoutait plus. Elle se leva lentement, et partit d'un pas monotone en direction de la porte.

-Peut-être veux-tu t'occuper d'elle toi-même, suggéra Diana. »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme. Pas de cris, pas de larmes.

Les princesses tenace et sage se regardèrent, se sourirent, et haussèrent les épaules.

XXX

 _L'oiseau rouge..._

La petite Eleanor referma la porte et partit en s'assurant de ne pas être suivie. Tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le chemin d'un autre orphelin, elle alla se réfugier dans ce qui correspondait à l'échelle du dirigeable au vestiaire pour dames.

 _Couleur du bonheur ?_

Elle y trouva Susan jouant avec sa protégée, Olivia, bien plus jeune qu'elle. Elle leur ordonna de sortir et toutes deux s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Susan crut discerner de la colère dans la voix glaciale de la comtesse.

 _Couleur de la terreur._

Lorsque cette dernière fut enfin seule, elle appuya son dos contre la porte et se laissa lentement glisser vers le sol. Elle respirait bruyamment, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait quelque-chose de brûlant au fond de la gorge et ne savait pas si elle pleurerait ou hurlerait en la laissant sortir. Brown avait tué son oiseau, c'est ce qu'elles avaient prétendu. Était-ce aussi Brown qui avait coupé son aile gauche ? En laissant des coupures semblables à celles que feraient une paire de ciseaux ? Était-ce également lui qui lui avait crevé les yeux avec une aiguille ? En laissant l'aiguille plantée dans son crane ? Était-ce toujours lui qui avait brûlé les pattes de l'oiseau avec de la cire de bougie ? Diana avait l'air de s'être bien amusée.

 _Couleur de la douleur._

Et Margaret qui était son pantin ! Comment une personne censée diriger pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Elles voulaient sûrement voir quelle serait sa réaction. Diana s'attendait certainement à la voir pleurer. Mais Eleanor ne pleurerait pas. La petite Eleanor n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, sauf peu-être (mais alors si peu) le jour de sa naissance. Ça avait rendu ses parents très fiers, au début. Sa vision devenait floue, ses lèvres tremblaient...

 _Couleur de l'horreur !_

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas, devant personne. Elle ne pleurerait pas...

XXX

Jennifer bailla. Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures. Brown commençait lui aussi à être fatigué. Était-il normal pour les aristocrates du crayon rouge de tenir des réunions aussi longues ? Il fait dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant de se mettre à côtoyer Eleanor. De toute façon, lorsque la fille malchanceuse était invitée à ces réunions, elle se faisait toujours punir et cela lui semblait toujours durer une éternité. Elle s'était proposé de partir chercher la fille silencieuse lorsque l'oiseau aurait regagné sa cage, mais elle n'avait pas vu signe de lui de toute la journée. Sa cage demeurait vide, posée sur l'unique table dont disposait le balcon et protégée par Brown. Cela représentait au moins une garantie : si Jennifer avait la cage, alors Eleanor viendrait forcément la chercher. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne tarderait plus trop longtemps, l'air commençait à se rafraîchir...

Lorsque la porte du balcon s'ouvrit et qu'une enfant en robe brune fit enfin son apparition, le nom de la fille silencieuse s'éleva dans les airs.

« Mais où étais-tu ? Cela fait des heures que je t'attends...

Bien qu'elle se fut inquiétée pour Eleanor, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux rougis qu'elle comprit que quelque-chose s'était bel et bien mal passé.

-Que t'ont-elles fait ?

La princesse froide détourna son regard.

-Je crois que cette cage restera vide, dit-elle simplement.

Avec ces quelques mots seulement, Jennifer comprit toute l'horreur de ce qui était arrivé. Plus de symbole d'espoir, plus de guide pour les emmener au royaume des oiseaux. Inconsciemment ou non, les aristocrates avaient tout détruit. Leur monde, ce Pays de Toujours qu'Eleanor et elle s'étaient donné tant de mal à visualiser, il était désormais noyé sous un océan de flammes aussi rouges que la chevelure de Diana. La perspective de cet endroit magique où l'oiseau du bonheur devait les emmener lorsqu'elles seraient adultes, de ses forêts à ses mers en passant par ses Volatile-ville et la demeure de son bien-aimé maire... tout partait désormais en cendres. De ce rêve il ne restait déjà plus que des braises écarlates, semblables à des pétales. Nul n'échappait à la loi de la Rose.

-Elles disent que c'est Brown qui l'a tué, poursuivit la princesse froide sur un ton semblable à son titre tout en se rapprochant du chiot.

Jennifer bondit devant son ami pour le protéger.

-Il... il n'a rien fait ! Je le jure !

-Je sais. Elles me prennent pour une idiote si elles pensent que je vais les croire.

Elle passa à côté de Jennifer et ramassa sa cage. La fille malchanceuse, bien qu'elle ne fut pas à ce moment la plus à plaindre, se détendit.

-Je suis désolée...

Eleanor ne répondit rien. Le silence s'installa.

-Si seulement nous pouvions voler tels des oiseaux, aller partout où nous voulons, murmura la fille silencieuse.

-Eleanor ?

L'intéressée, tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du balcon, regarda la fille timide.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord, Jennifer ? Si nous nous envolions, le Pays de Toujours nous tendrait à nouveau ses bras, en même temps que le bonheur éternel. Eleanor ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'en me concentrant...

Et son petit corps se pencha en arrière, laissant la gravité faire le reste. Des frissons parcoururent son échine tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber. Heureusement, sa chute serait brève. Elle s'arrêta bien plus tôt que prévu lorsque deux mains empoignèrent ses avant bras. Lorsque la petite Eleanor rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était toujours assise sur le rebords, seul son dos était penché en arrière. Face à elle, Jennifer avait ses bras dans ses mains et des larmes dans ses yeux. La fille silencieuse pencha la tête, et les yeux baisée lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que le bonheur éternel n'existe pas. »

Aucune autre réponse ne vint, l'autre enfant se contenta de tirer Eleanor vers elle et de l'éloigner du rebord.

 _Et parce-qu'un ange sans ses ailes ne vole jamais très loin._

 _XXX_

Dans le grenier, attablées autour d'un cadavre d'oiseau, deux orphelines cruelles et prétentieuses qui se prenaient pour des aristocrates distinguées badinaient leur dernier exploit.

« Satisfaite ? C'était amusant, non ?

Demanda Meg sur un ton enthousiaste. Diana lui répondit par une moue.

-Je m'attendais à une réaction plus... spectaculaire. Mais ça va mieux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

La petite Margaret leva un sourcil en esquissant un sourire.

-Une réaction spectaculaire ? De sa part ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aie même compris ce qui se passait.

-Ou bien cette insolente n'a rien voulu nous montrer et est partie pleurer là où personne ne peut la voir, fit Diana en mimant un enfant éploré.

-Ou bien crier là où personne ne peut l'entendre, renchérit Margaret.

Les deux se désopilèrent d'un rire franc et insolemment insouciant. Lorsque le silence retomba, il demeura pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Et qu'en est-il de Jennifer ?

Demanda timidement Meg.

-Je me serais bien amusée avec elle aussi, mais la princesse des Roses n'a donné aucun ordre à son sujet. Laissons-la tranquille pour le moment.

-Oui, ça ne se fait pas de jouer avec les affaires des autres. »

A suivre...


	4. La princesse des sirènes

**Disclaimer: Rule of Rose ne m'appartient pas.**

La princesse des sirènes

Jennifer s'éveilla face au plafond de sa chambre. Elle l'avait d'abord confondue avec un ciel de cendres et de poussières. Elle sortait d'un rêve qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de prendre pour une réalité. Elle se leva puis s'étira en même temps que Brown et s'habilla. Comme elle était quotidiennement chargée de laver le linge , on la faisait dormir dans la buanderie, pour la responsabiliser. Et pour l'éloigner des autres orphelins. D'un pas machinal, Jennifer sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Là-bas, elle fit son travail tranquillement, en évitant de trop penser. Le savon lui piquait toujours autant les yeux, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure.

XXX

Mr Hoffmann l'avait encore réprimandée, hier soir. Lui avait reprochée d'avoir disparu des journées entières et de n'avoir rempli aucun de ses devoirs. Passer du temps avec la fille silencieuse avait décidément une été mauvaise idée. Puis il l'avait traitée de bonne à rien et lui avait ordonné de passer dans son bureau dès le lendemain matin. Ce qu'elle décida, sans entrain ni réticence, de faire une fois son travail fini.

Après avoir parcouru l'orphelinat sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle se trouvait maintenant, Brown à ses côtés, devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, entrer et recevoir une punition qu'elle avait peut-être finalement méritée, elle entendit un juron émanant de ladite porte. C'était la voix de Diana. Curieuse, la petite Jennifer approcha son oreille de la serrure. Elle n'entendit pas bien ce qui se disait, mais elle arrivait tout-de-même à capter quelques bribes de phrases.

 _''Où est-il ?''_

 _''...ma responsabilité...''_

 _''...sera furieux.''_

Vint ensuite le bruit de pas se rapprochant de plus en plus. Prenant peur, la fille malchanceuse prit Brown avec elle et partit se cacher dans un coin. De là elle put voir Diana sortir du bureau, l'air à la fois exacerbée et… inquiète ? Ce n'est que lorsque cette dernière fut partie que l'enfant s'autorisa à sortir de sa cachette.

Lorsque la fille malchanceuse entra finalement dans le bureau qui servait également de chambre au professeur Hoffman, celui-ci s'était métamorphosé en ce salon VIP qu'elle avait visité à bord du dirigeable. Les aristocrates du Crayon Rouge regagnaient peu à peu son esprit. La Loi de la Rose ne tarderait pas à réclamer son dû. Mais avant de se mettre en quête d'une quelconque offrande mensuelle, la fille malchanceuse devait rendre des comptes au directeur. Ce dernier, en revanche, était totalement absent de la pièce. Afin de tromper l'ennui en attendant son retour, Jennifer se remit à explorer la salle la plus richement décorée de tout le dirigeable. Se rappelant vaguement que Diana avait été chargée de s'occuper du poisson, familier du directeur, elle dirigea ses pas et son regard vers l'aquarium de ce dernier. Le récipient était réellement mal entretenu : l'eau devenue trouble n'avait pas été changée depuis des jours et une masse verdâtre s'était accrochée au verre, obstruant encore davantage la vision que l'on pouvait avoir de l'intérieur. La carpe de Mr Hoffman faisait sa fierté, il fut même un temps où il se faisait un plaisir de le montrer aux orphelins, au même titre que son portrait de lui étant jeune. Il prétendait l'avoir pêché lui-même dans une rivière orientale. Il disait que le regarder le faisait se remémorer cette époque où rien n'était impossible, où il était un professeur patient et compréhensif, ayant servi dans la Royal Navy et dont les proches n'avaient pas encore étés emportés par la guerre. Mais cette prise formidable, cette carpe si précieuse, cette source de souvenirs qu'Hoffman avait laissé dépérir dans sa cage de verre, avait maintenant disparu. Jennifer avait remué tout le bocal, elle y avait trouvé quelques graviers, de vieilles algues, un peu de sable et même un modèle réduit de l'orphelinat mais elle n'avait vu aucun poisson à l'intérieur. Non contente d'avoir délaissé l'entretien de son aquarium, Diana avait-elle également perdu la carpe censée y résider ? Tout portait à le croire. Si la princesse tenace se trouvait réellement dans une situation aussi délicate, Dieu seul savait de quoi elle était capable et sur qui elle se défoulerait. Mieux valait éviter de la croiser, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre jour.

Comprenant que le directeur ne viendrait pas de si tôt, Jennifer décida de s'en aller. Après tout, il lui restait une offrande à trouver. Mais lorsque la fille malchanceuse détourna le regard de l'aquarium, elle vit à sa plus grande surprise que la salle VIP avait encore changé. Des cordes. Elle ne voyait plus que ça. Des dizaines de cordes avaient envahi la pièce et s'étaient enroulées autour des meubles, ligotant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Plus aucun tiroir, plus aucun placard ne pouvait désormais être ouvert. Peu importait les secrets répugnants qu'ils pouvaient renfermer, quelqu'un ou quelque-chose les avait scellés, étouffés. Bien sûr, rien de tout ça n'était réel mais c'était cependant la forme que prendraient demain ses souvenirs. Ils demeureraient encore inchangés lorsqu'elle essaierait de se remémorer son enfance, des années plus tard.

La fille malchanceuse quitta le bureau, se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la boîte à offrandes. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir débouchant sur cette dernière, Jennifer aperçut une forme large et courbée qui lui tournait le dos. Elle agrippait la boîte à offrandes et la secouait nerveusement en marmonnant un flot d'injures. Devinant plus que reconnaissant de qui il s'agissait, Jennifer se dit que peut-être il était préférable de retourner attendre le directeur. Comme tout le monde, elle préférait croiser le moins de fois possible le chemin d'Amanda, la princesse mesquine.

Amanda était une orpheline de l'âge de Jennifer, qui exposait sa dévotion à la loi de la Rose par une robe poussiéreuse et usée parsemée de ce motif qu'elle recouvrait modestement d'un gilet de la même couleur, quoique d'un ton plus pâle. Elle ressemblait un peu à Margaret, bien qu'étant son exact opposé. En effet, si elles partageaient des couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux (qu'Amanda coiffait en de larges boucles), leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'une détenait un grand savoir et pas l'autre. L'une était populaire et respectée et pas l'autre. L'autre était cruelle et dérangée, et pas l'une.

Se sentant observée, Amanda se retourna et les regards des deux filles se croisèrent. Reconnaissant la fille malchanceuse, la blonde dessina un rictus sur son visage et se précipita vers elle, répétant frénétiquement son nom, tel une possédée.

« Jennifer ! Jennifer ! Je suis si contente de te voir !  
-Amanda...  
Il fallait dire que si le physique rondelet d'Amanda ne la mettait pas en valeur vis-à-vis des autres orphelins, son obsession pour la couture ainsi que sa manie de la délation avaient achevé de la discréditer aux yeux de tous. Sans parler de son désir désespérée d'intégrer à n'importe quel prix la haute aristocratie. Si Jennifer occupait le rang le moins élevé dans la hiérarchie, c'était parce-que la princesse mesquine avait profité de son arrivée à l'orphelinat pour monter d'un grade.  
-Dis, tu as vu le cadeau de ce mois-ci ? Continua la princesse mesquine, son visage rond se faisant plus grand tandis qu'elle parlait. Ils veulent notre mort, c'est sûr, dit-elle alors qu'elle agrippait les bras de Jennifer dans ses mains, l'empêchant de fuir.  
Il fut un temps où une rumeur avait couru selon laquelle la princesse mesquine avait été abandonnée. On avait du la tourmenter dès le premier jour. Pauvre Amanda, elle avait été prête à tout pour se faire accepter, quitte à devenir le pantin des puissants.  
-Nous devrions faire équipe pour en trouver un, tu ne crois pas ? Poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme sur un ton faussement amical.  
Car elle avait également essayé de se faire amie de Jennifer, comme de beaucoup d'orphelins avant elle. Mais personne, pas même la fille malchanceuse, n'était dupe. Du moins pas à ce point.  
-Je ne voudrais pas te punir une nouvelle fois, rit nerveusement la princesse mesquine.  
Si la fille malchanceuse avait jamais réussi à se faire apprécier d'elle pour un temps, alors il fut réellement de courte durée. Amanda ne lui avait montré aucune sympathie à son arrivée, et elle avait clairement pris du plaisir à la 'punir' après que son tout premier cadeau eut déplu aristocrates.  
-J'ai une idée ! Poursuivit-elle. Et si tu demandais à Eleanor de nous aider ? Elle en sait sûrement plus que nous. Peut-être même qu'elle nous dispensera de chercher un cadeau ce mois ci !  
Jusqu'ici, Jennifer avait gardé le silence, rassemblant son courage pour essayer de lui répondre, lui demander de la laisser tranquille. Mais avec l'excitation palpable d'Amanda en prononçant le nom d'Eleanor, les mots vinrent tout seuls.  
-Amanda, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de la mêler à tout ça, dit-elle avec une hésitation décroissante au profit d'un détachement pur et simple. Puis elle ajouta sur un ton amer et parfaitement naturel : pourquoi nous aiderait-elle de toute façon ?  
Jennifer lui aurait bien livré le fond de sa pensée sur cette fille, mais visiblement la blonde n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de l'écouter.  
-Quoi ? Fit Amanda, sa voix augmentant avec la pression qu'elle exerçait sur les bras de Jennifer. Après toutes ces journées passées avec elle, tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'es rien à ses yeux? Que ne peux rien retirer d'elle ?  
-Mais c'est vrai...  
 _Maintenant lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu me fais mal._ voulut rajouter la fille malchanceuse, mais aucun son n'arrivait plus à sortir de sa bouche. De toute façon, la princesse mesquine n'écoutait plus.  
-Après toutes ces journées où _j'ai_ fait _ton_ travail et enduré _tes_ punitions parce-que _tu_ étais introuvable, toi, tu ne fais rien en retour ?  
La princesse mesquine la tirait maintenant vers le bas, son visage coléreux à quelques centimètres du sien. Jennifer ne fit rien pour se défendre. Brown aboya, lui, mais ne put faire grand-chose d'autre. Croyant que l'autre fille allait la frapper, Jennifer avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, balbutiant des excuses que Diana aurait qualifiées de pathétiques.  
-Je suis désolée, Amanda. Je...  
-Ça va, j'ai compris, coupa l'intéressée. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, de toute façon », grogna-t-elle en repoussant Jennifer avant de s'éloigner, ombrageuse. La fille malchanceuse put tout de même l'entendre murmurer un ''sale garce'' alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les couloirs du dirigeable.

Pauvre petite chose. Si Amanda avait jamais été un jour une enfant adorable, cet endroit et les personnes y vivant l'avaient irrémédiablement détruite.

Pour en revenir à Eleanor, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Jennifer ne l'avait vue, bien que les rumeurs eurent prétendu le contraire. Après l'avoir empêchée de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie au balcon de l'orphelinat, après lui avoir annoncé que le bonheur éternel n'était qu'une farce, la princesse froide l'avait simplement laissée. Les jours qui suivirent ne furent marqués par aucune manifestation d'Eleanor. Elle avait tout simplement cessé de lui parler comme si leurs aventures au Pays des oiseaux n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si elle faisait tout pour oublier ce qu'elle avait perdu. D'un côté, elle la comprenait : la mort de l'oiseau rouge était un coup dur. Sans lui, plus rien de vivant ne les rattachait au monde qu'elles avaient imaginé. Eleanor lui avait fait croire à son univers, elle lui avait donné envie de l'y accompagner. La fille malchanceuse aussi avait été touchée par la mort de l'oiseau, bien qu'infiniment moins que la princesse froide. Mais elle n'excusait pas son comportement pour autant.

Jennifer se redressa, se massa les poignets et soupira un grand coup.

 _Allez, oublions tout ça._

Quel cadeau les aristocrates du crayon rouge pouvaient-ils bien demander ce mois-ci ?  
Elle lut l'affiche.

 _Cadeau du mois : une sirène célibataire_

Jennifer crut avoir mal lu.  
Une sirène célibataire ? Comment pouvait-on demander pareille chose ? Comment pouvait-on _espérer_ trouver pareil prodige ? Elle avait beau croire aux lutins malfaisants, Jennifer savait pertinemment que les sirènes n'existaient pas. Les anges encore moins.  
Mais uns sirène célibataire... ça lui rappelait quelque-chose. Un conte. Elle ne se rappelait plus où elle l'avait entendu. De quoi parlait-il déjà ? Une princesse sirène amoureuse d'un prince humain, un amour à sens unique...  
Sa tête se remit à lui faire mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mémoire soit aussi défectueuse ? Était-elle simplement une idiote ? C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle commençait à penser.

Après s'être précipitée vers l'infirmerie, quelle ne fut pas sa déception en trouvant l'endroit désert. Ni Hofffman, ni Martha ni personne d'autre n'était plus là pour s'occuper des enfants blessés. Jennifer s'agenouilla, au bord des larmes. Même si elle avait su quoi prendre pour calmer la douleur, elle n'aurait rien pu faire : des cordes identiques à celles qui avaient envahi le salon étaient attachées partout dans la pièce. Rien ne pouvait être ouvert et elle n'osait pas essayer. La fille malchanceuse étreignit son seul ami et attendit que la douleur passe, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Si elle réussissait à trouver un cadeau du mois, peut-être la douleur s'en irait-elle.

XXX

Jennifer quitta la zone première classe. En descendant l'escalier d'accès qui la mènerait vers les niveaux inférieurs, elle entendit les bribes d'une conversation se déroulant sous ses pieds. Poussée par sa manie d'écouter aux portes, Jennifer fit passer son regard entre les planches usées qui composaient les marches de l'escalier. Ainsi découvrit-elle Margaret assise sur une caisse, l'air pensive et face à elle se tenait une fille en robe brune à la chevelure de jais, qui tenait une cage vide dans sa main gauche.  
La princesse froide et la princesse sage parlaient entre elles. La fille malchanceuse écouta discrètement.  
« Diana était très en colère... Tu ne penses pas que c'était trop ?  
Demanda Margaret.  
Comme si elle avait senti le regard de Jennifer posé sur elle, la princesse froide leva la tête tandis qu'elle parlait, montrant à la fille cachée ses yeux d'un bleu de ciel hivernal. Cette dernière éprouva alors une sensation bien étrange. La princesse froide la voyait-elle réellement, ou avait-elle simplement détourné son regard comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un ?  
\- Nous devions le faire, dit-elle calmement. Et puis, les sirènes n'existent pas. N'est-ce-pas, Meg ?  
L'intéressée réfléchit quelques secondes.  
-Tu as tout à fait raison, finit-elle par répondre. Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait. »  
Dix minutes plus tôt, Jennifer surprenait une Diana en colère dans le bureau du directeur et voilà que maintenant elle observait deux de ses lieutenants se demander si elles n'étaient pas allées trop loin. Le lien entre les deux scènes était évident.

Les princesses froide et sage ne se disaient plus rien, aussi Jennifer décida-t-elle de poursuivre son chemin. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte à la droite de l'escalier qu'elle venait d'emprunter, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas interroger Meg à propos du cadeau de ce mois-ci. Peut-être avait-elle un quelconque indice à lui donner ?  
Quant à l'autre, il n'y avait rien à attendre de sa part. Elle allait l'ignorer, à coup sûr. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Mais alors qu'elle allait croiser les deux enfants, ce fut, à la surprise générale, celle aux cheveux de jais qui l'apostropha.  
« Et toi Jennifer, crois-tu aux sirènes ?  
Elle lui avait parlé. Pour la première fois depuis un mois. Jennifer en resta sans voix.  
-Ce sont de si belles et pures créatures... poursuivit-elle en la regardant.  
-Tu cherches aussi une sirène, n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda Margaret, qui semblait toujours en pleine réflexion. Jennifer hocha la tête, toujours sans rien répondre.  
-Dépêche-toi, alors...  
Continua la princesse sage, mais laissant la princesse froide terminer sa phrase.  
-Diana pourrait en trouver une avant toi.»

Un ange passa. Comme personne ne bougeait plus et que le silence commençait à se faire pesant, Meg se décida à aller réfléchir ailleurs. Elle se leva, prit congé et laissa les deux autres filles en tête à tête. La fille malchanceuse toisa la comtesse du regard, les bras croisés.  
« Le poisson de Mr Hoffman a disparu, commença-t-elle, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà.  
-Il nous le fallait, répondit simplement la princesse froide en regardant le mur. Meg voulait... fabriquer le cadeau du mois.  
Ainsi s'était-elle décidée à lui reparler. Ça aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle, si elle ne lui avait pas du même coup confessé son implication dans les récents événements.  
-Qu'avez-vous fait ?  
-Tu nous as entendues, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait.  
-Diana va le chercher. S'il lui est arrivé quelque-chose...  
-Elle ne s'en occupait pas.  
-Est-ce pour te venger d'elle que tu fais ça ?  
Elle tenait à lui demander, même si la réponse se devinait aisément.  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra ce que ça fait.  
Quoi, c'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Jennifer peinait à y croire, elle la décevait tellement.  
-Ce n'est pas digne de toi, Eleanor.  
Cette dernière ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, Jennifer. Elle me l'a pris.  
L'intéressée arqua un sourcil.  
-L'oiseau rouge, ou ce qu'il représentait ?  
-Ce qu'il représentait n'a jamais existé, tu l'as dit toi même, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement alors qu'elle commençait à partir elle aussi.  
L'orpheline se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Comment Eleanor avait-elle pu adopter pareille logique ? Si elle arrivait à peu près à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, d'un autre côté, en revanche, elle lui en voulait. Comment pouvait-elle laisser son univers se consumer à cause d'une seule brimade et ensuite faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Elle lui avait montré le pays de Toujours, l'y avait emmenée d'une certaine façon, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'y abandonner, de la laisser au milieu des cendres.  
-Et tu as eu vite fait de me croire, s'emporta Jennifer. Ton utopie se limitait-elle vraiment à un simple oiseau ? Ne feras-tu rien pour reconstruire ce que les autres ont détruit ? (l'enfant se calma, continua d'une voix plus posée) Tu sais, il m'arrive de le voir voler dans les couloirs, d'errer dans les salles à la recherche d'un abri qui n'existe pas. À la recherche de son amie qui ne le voit pas. S'il te plaît, essaye d'y penser. »  
Pas de réponse. Eleanor détourna à nouveau le regard, et finit pas s'en aller. Jennifer la regarda partir, même après qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision. Ses poings étaient serrés. Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps si Brown ne lui avait pas fait détourner les yeux.  
Qu'avait-il trouvé ? Une écaille, bleue et brillante. Inutile d'être devin pour connaître sa provenance. Bon, peut-être cette écaille la conduirait-elle quelque-part. Brown reniflant la piste, Jennifer s'enfonça dans les abysses du dirigeable.

XXX

Eleanor...

Dire qu'il fut un temps où elle l'avait crue l'enfant la plus sage et raisonnée de l'orphelinat... Comment peut-on être aussi posée et aussi puérile à la fois ? Jennifer avait décidément l'impression d'être la seule adulte à des kilomètres, elle qui était encore loin de l'adolescence...

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait en marchant, la fille malchanceuse arriva dans ce qui correspondait dans l'orphelinat à la salle de cours. Jennifer n'était pas une adulte, et dans cette classe, on le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Par exemple, en mai dernier, le directeur l'avait réprimandée devant le reste des orphelins. Il s'était même tellement emporté qu'il l'avait frappée avec une règle. Aujourd'hui encore il lui coûtait d'y repenser. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se défendre ce jour là, c'était un souvenir difficile à affronter.

Quant aux événements qui l'avaient menée là, ils étaient d'autant plus malheureux que sa punition avait été sévère. Le lapin de Wendy, que cette dernière surnommait affectueusement Sir Peter, s'était échappé de sa cage. Les aristocrates avaient alors ordonné à Jennifer et Amanda de le retrouver. Alors que la fille malchanceuse poursuivait le lapin blanc dans l'orphelinat-zeppelin, le compagnon de Wendy, lui, semait le chaos partout où il allait. Mr Hoffman l'avait tenue responsable du désordre causé. Quant à Peter, lorsque enfin il fut attrapé, les aristocrates l'utilisèrent pour une de leurs cérémonies. On ne le revit jamais. Wendy se montra compréhensive en apprenant la nouvelle, même si Jennifer aurait aimé le lui rendre, comme elle avait rendu son oiseau à Eleanor quelques temps plus tard.

Ils avaient commencé par un lapin, puis un oiseau et maintenant les aristocrates demandaient un poisson... Tous étaient des familiers. Jennifer allait devoir faire attention à Brown. Les gens perdaient vite leurs compagnons, ces temps-ci.

XXX

Jennifer arriva dans les secteurs de maintenance. Les couloirs étroits et étouffants avaient cédé la place des passerelles hybrides faites de bois nu et vieillissant, jointes à des escaliers de métal grinçant et espacées entre elles par d'insondables océans de vide. Ce nouveau paysage, qui devait normalement s'étendre à perte de vue, était noyé dans un abîme de ténèbres plus grand encore. Devant l'immensité du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir, Jennifer se demanda si son errance dans cette quête improbable connaîtrait une fin. Plus encore, elle se demanda comment se terminerait sa dérive dans cet univers malsain. La fille malchanceuse étreignit Brown, respira profondément, et s'engouffra lentement dans la pénombre.

En s'attardant sur les voûtes et colonnes de fer parsemées ça et là, la fille vit qu'elles n'étaient pas reliées au plafond, mais au reste de la gigantesque charpente métallique qui constituait le squelette de l'appareil et qui se noyait, elle aussi, dans l'obscurité. Noirs devaient être les secrets que protégeait cette partie du dirigeable, puisque même la lumière ne semblait y trouver sa place. Elle n'était diffusée qu'en de rares endroits, via des ampoules posées à même le sol, ne produisant que de faibles halos, parfois faiblissants, souvent vacillants voire mourants. La petite Jennifer, qui se sentait de moins en moins adulte mais toujours aussi téméraire, peinait à admettre qu'elle les trouvait réconfortants. Elle qui croyait ne craindre que la solitude... Pourtant à son âge, son vrai âge, et dans un tel endroit, il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir peur du noir.

Un peu partout, sur les poteaux métalliques, la fille malchanceuse avait remarqué des affiches dessinées par des enfants. C'étaient des invitations au jeu, avec des titres tels que ''Jouons sous l'océan'' ou encore ''Vingt-mille jeux sous les mers''. Une frénésie liée aux fonds marins s'était emparée des orphelins ces derniers jours, et dont on l'avait gardée à l'écart. Proposer un cadeau du mois en rapport avec ce thème n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais encore fallait-il demander quelque-chose de réalisable. Une sirène, franchement...

Tout-à-coup, quelque-chose se dessina dans l'obscurité. Loin devant elle, la fille malchanceuse distingua une silhouette... non, deux. Grâce au peu de lumière qui les entourait, Jennifer put reconnaître un homme aux cheveux blancs et au dos courbé, affublé de lunettes rondes et d'un ventre proéminent. Mr Hoffman. La personne qui l'accompagnait était une jeune adulte aux cheveux brun clairs arborant une chemise beige et des yeux bleu tristes. Cette fille, Jennifer était sûre de la connaître... Clara ? Mais oui ! Il s'agissait Clara, la princesse que l'on disait effrayée, la fille la plus âgée de tout l'orphelinat. Eleanor et la fille malchanceuse avaient visité sa chambre en recherchant l'oiseau du bonheur. Elle avait même lu son nom sur la porte ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rappeler d'elle ? C'était comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve et qu'elle commençait à s'apercevoir des incohérences qui le constituaient. Clara avait grandi à l'orphelinat et, pour se rendre utile, s'était mise à travailler à l'infirmerie. C'était elle qui soignait les orphelins lorsque ces derniers étaient blessés. Mais ces derniers temps, on ne l'avait plus beaucoup vue. Elle ne parlait plus à personne, et semblait toujours tellement triste. Elle aurait dû s'occuper de Jennifer tout-à-l'heure, pourquoi n'était-elle pas à l'infirmerie ? Que faisait-elle avec le directeur dans les tréfonds du dirigeable ? Et surtout, de quoi semblait-elle si dégoûtée ? La fille malchanceuse n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car la princesse effrayée disparaissait déjà, Mr Hoffman juste derrière elle, son bras passé autour d'elle et sa main posée sur son épaule.

XXX

La piste mena la fille malchanceuse jusqu'à un escalier qui semblait descendre plus bas que terre. Il était rendu étroit par deux murs de fer, ne laissant de la place que pour une seule personne. Le chemin qu'il décrivait était plus sombre encore qu'une nuit sans lune, plus sombre encore que dans la zone de maintenance. Jennifer hésita puis prit son courage à deux mains et s'y engagea d'un pas décidé : elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Dire que la descente fut longue serait un euphémisme. Jennifer crut bien ne jamais arriver au bout. De plus, les marches étaient raides, aussi dut-elle tout faire pour éviter une chute qui lui serait sûrement fatale. Dans cet endroit, elle pouvait entendre gargouillis et gémissements provenant de l'intérieur des murs. Elle entendait également des bruits d'eau coulant et circulant partout autour d'elle. Elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la baleine de fer.

La fille malchanceuse reprit espoir lorsqu'elle aperçut une faible lumière en contrebas. Le sourire lui revint, et la quitta de nouveau dès qu'elle eut atteint la lumière. Celle-ci s'avéra provenir d'une lampe à pétrole posée sur une caisse. Sur cette même caisse avait été planté un hachoir à viande, couvert de sang, à côté duquel se trouvait la tête d'un poisson décapité. Le tout éclairé par la lampe peignait des ombres fantomatiques sur le mur en face. Il était mort depuis peu : sa tête saignait encore. Jennifer déglutit. Mr Hoffman serait triste en apprenant la nouvelle. Et Diana furieuse. C'était sûrement Margaret qui avait décapité le poisson, dommage qu'Eleanor y ait contribué. Au moins, Brown avait fait du bon travail. Elle ne rapporterait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle au directeur, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer une longue remontée, la fille malchanceuse remarqua quelque-chose dépassant d'un coin non-éclairé, elle le ramassa. C'étaient des jambes de poupée.

XXX

Bien étrangement, la remontée fut plus courte que la descente. Jennifer avait fait renifler le reste de la poupée à Brown, se disant que ça la conduirait peut-être vers ce qu'elle cherchait. La nouvelle piste emmena la fille malchanceuse jusqu'au secteur des câbles. L'air y était plus léger, il fallait dire que cette zone comportait un accès vers la salle d'observation de la poupe. Cette dernière consistant en un balcon à peine couvert, l'air pénétrait plus librement dans cette zone du dirigeable. Il y avait également un peu plus de lumière, on pouvait même apercevoir la carène du dirigeable dans une semi-obscurité. Cela aida Jennifer à se sentir mieux malgré la perspective des ennuis qui l'attendaient encore. Malheureusement, ce soulagement fut de courte durée, ses migraines revenant de plus belle. Sa vue se brouilla et lorsqu'elle redevint nette, elle remarqua des carcasses de poissons nageant dans les airs. Décidément, elle n'allait pas bien. Peut-être Clara pourrait-elle la guérir, si elle la retrouvait.

 _Une chose à la fois, Jennifer._

Se répéta-t-elle mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une offrande pour les aristocrates et, bien qu'elle en fut dégoûtée, cette sirène fabriquée par Meg était sa seule piste. Et puis comme ça elle trouverait l'autre moitié du poisson du directeur, histoire de réparer (au mieux) le gâchis causé par les orphelins. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'ainsi on ne l'accuserait pas de sa disparition, ou peut-être était-ce un moyen pour elle de se faire pardonner pour avoir manqué à ses devoirs, ou bien encore voulait-elle éviter des ennuis à Eleanor, qui sait ?

Bien que pressée d'en finir avec cette histoire, la fille malchanceuse s'arrêta net quand elle discerna la chevelure rousse de Diana dans la semi-obscurité. Elle avait failli l'oublier, pourtant les deux filles recherchaient (presque) la même chose. Quel dommage en revanche qu'elles soient en compétition pour l'obtenir. Inutile d'espérer une quelconque collaboration : Diana n'était pas du genre à aider les autres. De plus, Jennifer ne pouvait pas lui dire que le poisson qu'elle recherchait était mort, la princesse tenace l'aurait tenue pour responsable. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qui était derrière ses ennuis : tout le monde, elle y compris, finirait par en pâtir. Diana regarda dans sa direction, mais heureusement pour Jennifer, la princesse tenace ne l'avait soit pas remarqué, soit était trop préoccupée par ses propres problèmes pour prêter attention à la fille malchanceuse. La princesse tenace finit par s'en aller, mais au grand dam de Jennifer, la piste l'obligeait à suivre la même direction qu'elle.

XXX

La fille malchanceuse et son ami entrèrent dans la zone de l'escalier central, une succession de passerelles de bois croisées entre elles et plongées dans l'obscurité, d'où émanait toutes sortes de bruits mécaniques mêlés au son de l'eau parcourant la plomberie de l'aéronef. Diana avait disparu. Il fallait faire attention en avançant, car certaines de ces passerelles étaient partiellement incomplètes ou détruites, ainsi pouvait-on rencontrer un trou béant en plein milieu de son chemin et, si on ne le remarquait pas à temps, tomber dedans. Jennifer se souvenait de cet endroit, elle y avait déjà été il y a un mois, en recherchant l'oiseau du bonheur. Cet endroit l'avait réellement terrifiée, heureusement qu'Eleanor était venue avec elle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement que Brown était là, lui. Il avait beaucoup grandi en un mois, faisant maintenant presque la moitié de sa taille adulte. Il faisait d'ailleurs un excellent travail; ne se laissant pas distraire, il guidait son amie sur un chemin sûr et, plus fidèle que quiconque, ne s'éloignait jamais de Jennifer. Avec tous les orphelins qui s'acharnaient sur elle sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la fille malchanceuse était plus proche de son ami canidé que de quiconque sur Terre.

XXX

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de cette sirène tant convoitée, Jennifer eut une pensée singulière, le genre d'idée loufoque, macabre et innocente que seuls un enfant pouvait avoir. Et si, au lieu de lier la queue du poisson et le torse de la poupée, on avait lié ses jambes avec la tête du poisson ? Quel genre de créature improbable résulterait de cet union ? Jennifer se posait la question, croyant que la réponse donnerait quelque-chose d'amusant. Grand mal lui en prit, car la _réponse_ ne tarda pas à prendre forme. Un banc entier de lutins hybrides tomba du plafond, barrant le chemin à la fille malchanceuse. Les créatures l'approchèrent en rang serré, créant une masse informe de mains d'yeux et d'écailles, murmurant des phrases à peine audibles mais d'un fascinant incompréhensible.

Jennifer eut mouvement de recul, mi-dégoûtée, mi-apeurée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis elle se ressaisit. Avoir peur ne la mènerait nulle part. Les monstres étaient venus parce-qu'elle avait peur. Et si elle avait peur c'était parce-qu'elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but et redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Ces créatures étaient là pour protéger la sirène, elles étaient le dernier obstacle qui la séparait de son objectif. Aidée par son ami, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la masse de lutins, encaissant leurs coups, se débattant pour ne pas les laisser l'emmener. Au bout d'un moment, elle discerna une ouverture et s'y engouffra avec Brown, luttant de toutes ses forces. Ils déboulèrent sur un une parcelle de passerelle où régnait une faible lumière qui semblait tenir les créatures à l'écart. Ils avaient réussi.

Dès que les deux amis eurent repris leur souffle, Brown entraîna son amie vers une porte située non loin. Il appuya ses pattes avant dessus tout en aboyant et remuant frénétiquement la queue. Sur la porte était collée une affiche qui indiquait _'chambre de la sirène'_. Jennifer, frétillait d'impatience. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'elle entendit une plainte suivie de pleurs de l'autre côté. C'était la voix d'une fille et celle qui était malchanceuse, comme à son habitude, écouta tout.

''Je suis désolée !''

D'autres pleurs. La voix tremblait.

''Je suis désolée ! S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi... je vous en prie !''

La voix commençait à bégayer. Elle sanglotait de plus belle.

''Je ne le ferai plus ! Je ne recommencerai pas !''

Puis des pleurs rien que des pleurs.

Jennifer ouvrit légèrement la porte, ce qui lui permit de voir Mr Hoffman assis sur un lit, éclairé par une lampe de chevet dans une chambre obscure. Le professeur semblait caresser de sa main gauche une forme allongée. Pouvait-il s'agir de Clara ? Était-ce elle, cette voix tremblante et désespérée qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? De quoi était-elle désolée ? Que devait-elle ne pas recommencer ? Jennifer n'était peut-être qu'une petite fille, mais elle avait déjà vu bien plus que permis pour son jeune âge, et devinait que quelque-chose de très grave s'était produit. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, car elle sentit deux bras s'agripper à elle et la tirer vers l'arrière. Brown se mit à aboyer. Surprise et apeurée, elle voulut crier, mais une main vint se poser sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse produire le moindre son.

Après avoir été traînée dans un coin sombre, la fille malchanceuse entendit une voix murmurer dans son oreille.  
« Alors Jennifer, toujours à écouter aux portes ?  
C'était Diana. À n'en pas douter. Non pas qu'elle eût reconnu sa voix, mais la manière sarcastique dont elle avait prononcé son nom, syllabe par syllabe, l'avait trahie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire ça ? Avait-elle tout compris par rapport à cette histoire de sirène ?  
La duchesse lança un regard noir à Brown, qui cessa aussitôt d'aboyer. Elle attendit ensuite, vérifiant que les aboiements n'avaient pas attiré l'attention, et continua.  
-Je te relâcherai si tu promets de ne pas faire de bruit, d'accord ?  
Jennifer hocha la tête, Diana la libéra. L'enfant s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses, à jurer qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans toute cette affaire et que sa seule faute était d'être trop curieuse, mais la princesse tenace ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle calmement.  
Jennifer crut avoir mal entendu, aussi lui demanda-t-elle de répéter, ce que l'autre fit. Diana lui avait bel et bien demandé de l'aider. La duchesse devait se considérer dans une situation plus que gênante, pour s'abaisser ainsi.  
-L'affaire est compliquée, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, commença Diana, mais le poisson de Mr Hoffman a disparu.  
Jusque là, elle ne lui apprenait rien.  
-Je le cherche depuis ce matin, poursuivit la duchesse, et je suis persuadée que quelqu'un l'a caché dans cette salle, là-bas, dit-elle en pointant du doigt la chambre de la sirène.  
Apparemment, elles en savaient autant toutes les deux.  
-Je veux que tu ailles me le chercher, conclut la plus âgée.  
Jennifer écarquilla les yeux.  
-Mais... pourquoi ça ?  
Diana soupira longuement, la fille malchanceuse semblait l'irriter à ne rien comprendre.  
-Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, car Mr Hoffman et Clara risqueraient de me poser des questions.  
Elle avait dit Clara. C'était donc bien elle que Jennifer avait aperçu dans cette chambre avec le directeur.  
-Si tu fais ça pour moi, poursuivit la duchesse, tu seras dispensée de chercher une offrande ce mois-ci. Quelle qu'elle soit.  
Quelle qu'elle soit ?  
-Attends... tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ?  
La princesse tenace secoua la tête, d'un air qui semblait dire _non et je m'en moque_.  
-Notre princesse n'avait pas d'idée pour ce mois-ci et j'étais trop occupée pour en trouver une. Alors j'ai chargé Meg et Eleanor de s'en occuper. C'est elles qui ont choisi.  
C'était donc ça, voilà d'où venait cette requête si improbable. Pauvre Diana, elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était dépassée par les événements. Vu la tournure que prenaient ces derniers, ça ne pouvait que mal finir pour la princesse tenace. Quant aux deux autres ''aristocrates'', ce qu'elles faisaient subir à leur duchesse était ignoble. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Margaret. Eleanor devait avoir orchestré tout ça. Elle avait intérêt à savourer sa revanche. Après tout, Diana la lui avait offerte sur un plateau. Et si elle s'en rendait compte, elle lui ferait amèrement regretter, bien qu'il ne fut pas admis qu'Eleanor puisse ressentir le regret. Mais en attendant, Diana s'était vue confier une responsabilité, et elle allait sûrement tomber des nues en réalisant l'ampleur de son échec.  
-Mais ce poisson... si tu le cherches depuis ce matin... Je ne sais pas... il est peut-être mort... non ?  
En fait il était même pire que décédé, mais Jennifer ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout lui raconter. Peut-être arriverait-elle au moins à la préparer au choc.  
-Je vois que tu n'es pas si bête, Je-ni-fah. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est aussi vieux que le directeur. Une fois remis dans son bocal, je n'aurai qu'à dire qu'il est mort naturellement.  
Évidemment. C'était un plan digne de la duchesse. À ceci près que personne au monde ne pourrait jamais croire qu'un poisson décapité est mort naturellement. Et Diana qui ne se doutait de rien... si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle en serait presque drôle.  
-Mais dis-moi, demanda la fille malchanceuse, as tu une idée de qui a pu voler le poisson ?  
La rousse haussa les épaules.  
-Qui sait ? Peut-être un des garçons ? Peut-être Amanda ? Ils sont tous tellement barbares... Je finirai par le savoir un jour ou l'autre.  
-Bien...  
La fille malchanceuse parut soulagée. Diana haussa un sourcil.  
-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Y a t-il quelque-chose que je devrais savoir, Je-ni-fah ?  
-Non, rien... rien du tout.  
-Bien, alors maintenant va me le chercher », conclut la duchesse en poussant Jennifer en direction de la chambre.

Elle se serait bien passée d'y aller, mais Diana ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Et elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sans risquer de compromettre Eleanor. Mais pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à protéger cette fille, à la fin ? Elles n'avaient plus rien en commun et la voir ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis. Bon, peu importe. Peut-être pouvait-elle revenir vers Diana avec la sirène factice et lui dire qu'elle n'avait trouvé que ça ? Ainsi se retrouverait-elle hors de cause et la duchesse ne découvrirait-elle jamais le lien entre Eleanor et la disparition du poisson. Peut-être arriverait-elle à s'en sortir, après tout. Elle attendit que le directeur quitte la chambre (Clara, qui était allongée tout-à-l'heure, devait certainement être endormie à présent) et se faufila sans bruit à l'intérieur, Brown sur ses talons.

À peine entré, Brown partit chercher quelque-chose sous le lit. Il et fit aucun bruit, et heureusement parce-que Clara avait le sommeil agité. Alors qu'elle cherchait la sirène le plus silencieusement possible, Jennifer crut voir des larmes couler des yeux pourtant fermés de la princesse effrayée. Se rapprochant pour mieux voir, elle fit grincer une planche, ce qui manqua de peu de réveiller Clara. Prenant peur, la fille malchanceuse se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours revenir une fois la chambre vide. Malheureusement pour elle, alors qu'elle essayait de sortir, quelqu'un claqua la porte de la chambre, enfermant la fille malchanceuse à l'intérieur. Diana tenait vraiment à récupérer ce poisson au plus vite. Le claquement acheva le travail du grincement, et la princesse effrayée se réveilla en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Demanda-t-elle, paniquée, à l'intruse devant son lit. Ainsi redressée, ses jambes cachées par les couvertures, Clara donnait réellement l'impression d'une sirène. Elle avait même des branchies aux poignets !  
-Écoute, tu ne devrais pas être ici, poursuivit-elle.  
Effectivement, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Diana l'avait enfermée ici ni lui expliquer pourquoi, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.  
-Clara... je suis désolée de te déranger, mais...  
Mais elle n'écoutait pas. La princesse apeurée se levait déjà pour la faire sortir. Elle chancela en s'approcha de la fille malchanceuse. Cette dernière se déroba alors alors que Clara allait la prendre par les épaules.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pars !  
Sa voix était si forte qu'elle donna la migraine à Jennifer. La douleur était cette fois si fulgurante que la fille malchanceuse tomba presque à genoux, la réalité semblant se déformer autour d'elle. Au bord des larmes, elle demanda à Clara ce qui lui arrivait, si elle pouvait faire quelque-chose pour que cela cesse.  
-Je ne peux rien pour toi. Maintenant va-t-en !  
Cette personne n'était pas Clara, c'était impossible. La vraie Clara était une fille compatissante et attentionnée, toujours là pour soigner les orphelins en difficulté. Ce ne pouvait être elle, à moins que les balafres de l'âge ne l'aient changée en une de ces coquilles vides et égoïstes que sont les adultes ?  
-S'il revient et qu'il te trouve ici, in nous fera du mal à toutes les deux !  
 _Il_ ? Qui ça _il_ ? De qui Clara pouvait avoir si peur ? Pas du directeur, quand-même ? Mais elle avait déjà deviné. Pourquoi s'était-elle embarquée là-dedans ? Il est des choses qu'on aimerait ne jamais savoir.  
-Pars, je te dis !  
À peine l'aînée eut elle craché une énième fois ces paroles qu'elle fut pris d'un violent hoquet. Elle appuya un bras contre le mur et, sans prévenir, vomit un liquide verdâtre et opaque qui s'écrasa sur le sol. D'abord effrayée, Jennifer partit se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis lorsqu'elle vit la plus âgée se recroqueviller dans un coin, pleurant abondamment, elle se vit elle-même. Son cœur se serra.  
-Clara... est-ce que ça va ?  
-Pardon...  
Brown ressortit de sous le lit. Il tenait dans sa gueule une immonde poupée hybride à laquelle était cousue une queue de poisson et dont un morceau de papier dépassait du tronc, mais Jennifer n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle s'approcha de la princesse effrayée.  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque-chose ?  
-Je suis si seule... si seule... »

C'était tout ce que Clara parvenait à murmurer entre deux sanglots, telle une sirène exilée, prisonnière d'une inconnue et terrible réalité. Jennifer lui prit la main, la caressa doucement, essaya de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule et que quels que soient les problèmes qui la hantaient, elle l'aiderait à y faire face. Mais pouvait-elle réellement faire quoi-que ce soit ? Jennifer se croyait peut-être adulte par moments, mais elle n'était pour l'instant rien de plus qu'une enfant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir consoler la princesse effrayée, rien ne semblait pouvoir reconstruire ce qui s'était effondrée. Un long moment passa, au cours duquel la fille malchanceuse réalisa l'étendue de son impuissance dans ce monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Puis la porte finit par s'ouvrir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
Le directeur venait d'entrer. Il tenait Diana par l'épaule.  
-Toi, aboya-t-il à Jennifer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le monde était soudain redevenu normal. Clara pleurait toujours, Diana se débattait vainement, le directeur hurlait des sermons et Jennifer, entre tout ce monde, contemplait l'ampleur du désastre que les aristocrates avaient provoqué. Un ange passa. Clara s'éclipsa.  
C'était fini. Elles s'étaient fait attraper. Enfin. Elle pouvait enfin tout lui dire, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de ne pas jouer franc jeu.  
-Monsieur, commença Jennifer en s'approchant calmement du directeur.  
Elle prit la sirène dans la gueule de Brown et la montra à Hoffman.  
-Je suis désolée. »

XXX

 _Il y a fort longtemps, la Princesse de sirènes tomba amoureuse d'un prince humain._

 _Mais ce ne fut pas réciproque._

 _Après des années, vieille et décatie,_

 _elle gît seule sur son lit de mort._

 _Pauvre Princesse du royaume marin._

 _Qui voudrait devenir aussi laide ?_

Eleanor relisait cette histoire encore et encore depuis que Jennifer lui avait parlé, essayant d'en comprendre la morale. Tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans les mots, son esprit, lui, se remémorait les événements d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait lu l'histoire de la sirène pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque, tôt le matin. Comme elle en voulait à Diana pour avoir ôté la vie à son oiseau, l'idée lui était venue en lisant de lui rendre la pareille. Tout le monde savait que Diana était chargée de s'occuper de la carpe appartenant au directeur, mais surtout qu'elle serait tenue pour responsable si quelque-chose lui arrivait. Alors elle l'avait pris, et caché dans une serviette humide avec l'idée de le restituer plus tard, lorsque sa disparition aurait été remarquée et que la princesse tenace aurait été punie. Et puis s'il était mort tant pis, cette variété n'était de toute façon pas faite pour vivre en captivité. Eleanor n'avait pas réfléchi.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, si en demandant le cadeau du mois à Diana, cette dernière, trop occupée à rechercher ce qu'elle avait perdu, ne lui avait pas répondu sur un ton détaché de choisir ce qu'elle voulait et de faire passer le message à Meg. L'occasion de lui faire du mal était trop belle, et la tentation trop forte. Très inspirée par l'histoire qu'elle venait de lire et par les différents jeux en rapport avec l'océan organisés récemment, elle fit savoir à Margaret que la Princesse de la Rose demandait comme offrande pour ce mois une sirène célibataire. La princesse sage fut d'abord confuse à l'idée d'une telle offrande, mais se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus impliquée quand Eleanor lui annonça que si personne ne trouvait de sirène, alors sa chère Diana se ferait destituer.

Margaret... la fille censée être la plus intelligente de l'orphelinat. Et pourtant la princesse froide l'avait manipulée si aisément, en jouant avec et sur ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour Diana. Un sentiment qu'elle-même connaissait peu et ne comprenait pas. À partir de là, Margaret fit tout le travail. Avec le poisson dérobé, une vieille poupée trouvée dans la salle de jeux, un hachoir à viande dérobé dans la cuisine ainsi que du fil et une aiguille empruntés à Amanda, elle consacra son 'génie' à fabriquer une sirène factice. Le résultat était immonde, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour le bien de Diana. Elle avait même été jusqu'à cacher sa création dans la chambre du directeur lui-même, juste sous son lit.

Eleanor avait de quoi être contente, sa vengeance était parfaite. Pourtant elle n'avait ressenti aucune excitation à échafauder son plan, encore moins à l'exécuter. Lorsqu'elle vit la poupée hybride que Meg avait fabriqué, elle avait même ressenti quelque-chose qu'une personne normale aurait pris pour du dégoût. Cela lui fit se demander si les sirènes, ces si belles et pures créatures pouvaient réellement exister. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle avait vu que Jennifer le espionner sous l'escalier tout-à-l'heure, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question. À terme, la conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue. Même à présent, elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Une dernière page manquait à l'histoire de la sirène. Peinant trop à en comprendre la morale, Eleanor, dans un élan de bizarrerie, avait décidé de s'en débarrasser. La princesse froide leva les yeux de sa lecture. Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, qu'elle balaya lentement du regard. Et là, surprise ! Sur le pas de la porte, au sol, se tenait un oiseau rouge qui la regardait fixement. Pendant un instant, Eleanor ne respira plus. Elle pencha le visage, intriguée, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si l'oiseau disparaissait. Il finit par s'envoler et sortir. La fille silencieuse attrapa sa cage et le suivit. Alors que les orphelins pouvaient voir Eleanor suivre un point imaginaire à travers les couloirs, les pensées de cette dernière se tournèrent vers la fille malchanceuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait tant lui en vouloir. Après que le Pays des oiseaux eut brûlé, Jennifer avait un temps continué de venir la voir. Pourquoi ? L'oiseau était mort, son monde n'existait plus, qu'avaient-elles encore à partager ? Que leur restait-il en commun ? Absolument rien. Eleanor le regrettait, mais les choses étaient ainsi. Elle les avait pourtant aimées, ces journées à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis un temps qu'elle ne se rappelait plus, elle n'avait pas été seule. Elle avait eu quelqu'un avec qui parler et partager, quelqu'un qui avait vu et fait partie de son monde...

L'oiseau rouge finit par disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Eleanor s'arrêta, pensive. Non loin d'elle se tenait Xavier, le prince glouton. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, excité.

''Comtesse ! Comtesse ! Avez-vous entendu la nouvelle ?''

Il adorait colporter les nouvelles, même si elles étaient le plus souvent infondées.

''Il paraît que Diana a fait une énorme bêtise. Le directeur l'aurait emmenée dans son bureau pour la gronder !''

Bien. Eleanor n'avait peut-être pas réussi à rattraper son rêve détruit, mais peut-être éprouverait-elle de la satisfaction en regardant Diana payer pour ses crimes ? La fille silencieuse remercia Xavier et partit pour la salle de réception, depuis laquelle elle pourrait observer le bureau du directeur. Là-bas, elle rencontra Meg, qui avait elle aussi croisé le prince glouton. La voix irritée du directeur était audible depuis la porte joignant la chambre et la salle de réception. D'un commun accord, les deux filles l'ouvrirent légèrement, ce qui leur permit d'apercevoir Diana, pleurant abondamment, et le directeur qui lui tournait autour. Elles aperçurent également Jennifer, qui tenait la sirène factice dans ses mains. Comme la vue laissait à désirer, les princesses froide et sage profitèrent que l'attention soit concentrée ailleurs pour se glisser dans la pièce et se cacher derrière le bocal à poissons. Eleanor n'avait pas lâché sa cage.

''Mais diantre !''

Hoffman était en colère. Non pas que sa voix fut particulièrement forte, mais il tapotait le sol avec sa canne d'un geste impatient, comme si quelque-chose le démangeait.

''Mais qui a fait ça ? Qui est responsable ?

Il était face à Diana. Celle-ci pleurait, tête baissée.

''C'est toi ?''

Demanda le directeur en se penchant et en posant une main sur sa tête et en commençant à la caresser.

''Allez, dis-moi.''

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

''Réponds-moi, Diana.''

Diana pleurait encore. Se mettant à genoux, le directeur se mit à lui caresser cheveux, bras, mains et joues, lui racontant qu'aucun parent ne voudra jamais d'elle si elle gardait cette tête là.

Diana pleurait toujours, elle semblait aussi avoir du mal à respirer.

''Non, je ne me mettrai pas en colère'', continua Hoffman sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. ''Réponds-moi simplement.''

Perdant patience, le directeur prit l'enfant par le bras et l'épaule.

''C'était toi, n'est-ce-pas ?''

Il la secoua avec une impatience mêlée à une frustration non retenue. Diana se débattit faiblement. Elle fermait les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard du directeur.

''Après tout, tu en avais la responsabilité.''

Eleanor et Margaret regardaient la scène à travers l'eau trouble et souillée de l'aquarium. La petite Meg avait l'air rassurée. Apparemment le directeur se montrait compréhensif avec Diana, il avait déjà fini de la gronder ! C'était une bonne chose, non ?

Hoffman se leva, considéra Jennifer avec dédain et quitta la pièce, croyant bon de laisser les deux filles entre elles, qu'elles puissent s'expliquer. À peine fut-il sorti que Diana se mit à frotter frénétiquement ses vêtements d'un air dégoûté. Puis elle jura. Elle n'en revenait pas d'en être arrivée là, tout ça à cause d'un stupide poisson ! Ensuite elle se demanda pourquoi Jennifer avait semblé si soucieuse de savoir si la duchesse connaissait l'auteur du vol, et ce qu'elle faisait à rôder autour de la chambre du directeur...

Elle regarda la fille malchanceuse d'un air mauvais.

''Oh, je vois...''

Jennifer était restée sans rien dire à observer la scène, peinant à comprendre les gestes du directeur. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre de toute façon ? À voir comment Diana la regardait et ne souhaitant à aucun prix rester dans la même pièce quelle, elle esquissa un pas vers la porte.

''C'était toi !''

La petite Jennifer se stoppa net, paralysée par la peur. Son corps entier lui hurlait de fuir.

''C'est de ta faute si j'ai eu des ennuis!''

La voix de Diana était coléreuse, mais son expression était d'un calme dérangeant.

''Donne-moi ça !''

Elle arracha la sirène des mains de la fille malchanceuse et la déposa dans l'aquarium. La poupée descendit lentement, soulevant une masse de poussières et de crasse en atteignant le fond. La rousse ramassa ensuite un chiffon dont elle se servait pour nettoyer l'aquarium. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire subir à la pauvre Jennifer qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le visage de Margaret qui la regardait. Celle-ci souriait, heureuse de voir que sa chère duchesse reprenait du poil de la bête.

''Oh là !'' fit Diana en se tournant vers la fille malchanceuse. ''Je vois une tâche.''

Elle commença à s'approcher de Jennifer, qui recula par précaution.

''Il faut que je la nettoie...''

Elle leva le chiffon. Les jambes de Jennifer touchèrent le lit : elle était coincée.

''...ou Mr Hoffman m'en voudra !''

Diana poussa l'enfant sur le lit et se positionna sur elle, une jambe entre les siennes. Elle allait bientôt lui faire comprendre que le professeur ne lui avait pas enseigné que les lettre et le calcul. Si elle l'avait enduré, alors pourquoi pas cette moins-que rien ? Jennifer voulut crier, mais l'aînée lui plaqua le chiffon sur le visage. Elle se débattit, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire lâcher Diana. Lorsque cette dernière l'autorisa enfin à respirer, la fille malchanceuse avait la vision trouble. Asphyxiée qu'elle était par la puanteur du chiffon, elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait les yeux embués de larmes.

« je t'en prie... laisse-moi partir… ce n'était pas moi...  
-Pathétique ! »  
La rousse prit les poignets de Jennifer dans une de ses mains. L'enfant se débattit d'autant plus, mais Diana était plus forte. Elle fit ensuite glisser le chiffon sous la robe de Jennifer. Sentant le tissu rugueux et crasseux contre sa peau, la fille malchanceuse fit la seule chose qui lui était encore permis : elle hurla.

Eleanor observait toute la scène. Margaret, quant à elle, était partie un peu avant qu'elle ne commence. La fille silencieuse tenait sa cage fermement serrée contre elle. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune satisfaction à voir Diana dans cet état lamentable, mais regarder Jennifer se faire malmener par elle lui donnait la chair de poule et faisait se serrer son cœur. Devait-elle l'aider ? Elle ne fit pourtant rien lorsqu'elle l'entendit appeler à l'aide.

''Au secours ! Pitié ! Quelqu'un ! Empêchez-la de me faire du mal !''

Elle sursauta, mais ne fit rien de plus lorsque Diana la gifla, le son résonnant dans toute la pièce. Il se passa alors quelque-chose. L'oiseau rouge, qui avait disparu, entra dans la pièce, décrivit une courbe gracieuse dans les airs et vint se poser sur le lit, juste au dessus de Jennifer, qui ne pouvait désormais plus que subir et pleurer en silence. Eleanor ne voulait pas interférer, mais ce que l'oiseau attendait d'elle était clair.

Après tout, la fille malchanceuse... Jennifer, avait fait partie de son monde. Et elle savait que c'était toujours le cas. L'oiseau rouge était peut-être mort, mais Jennifer, elle, était toujours là. Elle avait continué d'aller la voir parce-qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée, parce-que la perte de l'oiseau rouge ne lui avait pas ôté l'espoir de quitter cet endroit un jour, avec elle à ses côtés. Son monde était peut-être détruit, mais elle, elle avait voulu l'aider à le reconstruire, et tant pis si le bonheur éternel n'était pas au rendez-vous. Personne auparavant n'avait cru ni en son univers ni en elle. La princesse froide soupira. Au final, Eleanor n'était pas plus avancée sur les sirènes maintenant qu'elle ne l'était en début de journée, ne savait toujours pas si elle devait y croire ou pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était que la seule belle et pure créature qu'elle connaissait s'appelait Jennifer, unique survivante de son royaume, et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas souffrir des sévices de Diana plus longtemps.

La fille silencieuse sortit de sa cachette.

« Ça suffit, Diana.  
La rousse leva la tête de sa besogne.  
-Eleanor ?  
En entendant ce nom, la petite Jennifer rouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle avait mal aux poignets, à la joue et à la lèvre inférieure, en plus de sentir un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Ses yeux embués par les larmes crurent apercevoir quelque-chose tomber du plafond, une plume, minuscule, gelée et aussi bleue que les yeux d'Eleanor, qui décrivit dans l'air un mouvement gracieux pour venir se déposer et fondre sur sa joue.  
-Que fais-tu ici ? Poursuivit Diana. Depuis combien de temps nous observes-tu ?  
 _Trop longtemps_ , pensa l'enfant en laissant tomber sa cage, son bruit métallique résonnant dans toute la pièce.  
-Je ne le répéterai pas : Laisse. La. Tranquille.  
C'était la première fois que quiconque entendait Eleanor élever la voix. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression, mais l'air semblait se rafraîchir. Diana n'y prêta cependant pas attention, pour l'instant. Elle se redressa et prit un air théâtral.  
-Tu t'inquiètes du sort de cette mendiante ? Fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Ce n'est pas digne de toi, Eleanor.  
Puis elle regarda la fille malchanceuse, son regard empli de colère et de mépris.  
-Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive.  
-Elle s'appelle Jennifer et elle n'a rien fait de mal.  
Cette dernière vit d'autres plumes, de plus en plus, commencer lentement mais sûrement à pleuvoir dans toute la chambre. Elles étaient accompagnées d'un vent froid qui lui aussi commençait à se lever.  
-Dis-moi, poursuivit Eleanor, la crois-tu sincèrement capable de te défier ? Jennifer est-elle vraiment la seule dont tu juges bon de te méfier ?  
La rousse ne touchait plus Jennifer. Quelques secondes durant, elle ne bougea pas du tout. Son expression était la quintessence du mot 'surprise'. Puis elle délaissa la fille malchanceuse et se leva lentement, son air ahuri toujours scotché à son visage.  
-Toi ? C'était toi ! Le directeur te fera payer pour ça !  
Et elle comptait lui en donner un avant-goût. Diana avait craché ces mots en s'approchant pas à pas d'Eleanor. Elle avait délaissé son expression de stupeur au profit d'un masque de haine. Le vent, quant à lui, s'était levé. Les plumes tournoyaient dans les airs, et ce de plus en plus vite, enveloppant Diana et Eleanor dans leur tourbillon.  
-Mr Hoffman est bien inconscient de vous avoir laissées seules toutes les deux, répondit calmement Eleanor. Mais à ton avis, quelle sera sa réaction quand je lui aurai rapporté ce que tu étais en train de faire à Jennifer ?  
L'attaque était vicieuse. Diana avait peur du directeur, pour une raison qu'Eleanor ignorait et dont elle se moquait. De plus ce dernier, lorsqu'il s'adressait aux orphelins via les hauts-parleurs de l'orphelinat, les appelait toujours par ordre de préférence. Si Jennifer n'avait jamais été appelée, Eleanor, en revanche, était en seconde position juste après Diana. C'était une fille sage et sérieuse à ses yeux, _sa_ parole prévaudrait toujours contre celle des autres.  
La rousse envisagea de frapper Eleanor pour avoir osé la menacer, mais elle doutait que cette dernière craigne la douleur et ça n'aurait sûrement fait qu'empirer sa situation. Diana brûlait intérieurement, sentant sa voix balbutier et la situation lui échapper.  
-Comment oses-tu ? Je... je suis ta duchesse !  
-Tu t'en prends à plus faible que toi et tu oses te prétendre noble ?  
La voix d'Eleanor avait encore monté d'un cran. Le vent devint cinglant, le tourbillon se transforma en véritable tempête, emprisonnant les deux filles. Si la rousse paraissait en difficulté, l'autre en revanche demeurait froide et à l'aise.  
-Silence !  
Les yeux de Diana lançaient des flammes. Flammes qui s'éteignirent bien vite.  
-Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire taire, Diana !  
La voix d'Eleanor semblait venir de partout et résonnait autant qu'elle était puissante. Jennifer, qui contrairement à Diana était épargnée par le froid et les vents, observait même du givre s'installer sur les murs et les objets. Elle peinait à distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la tempête de plumes, seule demeurait dans son champ de perception la voix de sa comtesse qui se réveillait. Tout en parlant, ladite comtesse qu'on appelait parfois la princesse des glaces s'avançait, lentement mais invariablement, vers son opposante.  
- _''J'aimerai mon prochain, je punirai l'infidèle''_. As-tu jamais respecté une seule ligne de ce serment ? Tu n'es pas une duchesse, Diana. Tu n'as ni titre, ni pouvoir ni privilège. Tu n'es qu'une brute tapie dans l'ombre qui fait régner la terreur !  
Et le règne de la Terreur prenait fin. Le miroir qu'Eleanor tendait était impitoyable, et son reflet acéré. Diana tenait son visage dans ses deux mains. Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle mentait! Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle voulait que ça cesse...  
-Assez...  
-Retourne te cacher, Diana ! Retourne dans l'ombre ! »  
Ne tenant plus, la rousse fondit en larmes. Elle bouscula Eleanor, la faisant tomber, et courut faire ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné.

La tempête partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Lorsque tout fut à nouveau calme, Jennifer, fatiguée par ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, se laissa fondre en larmes. Des larmes de soulagement, et peut-être aussi d'admiration. Eleanor se releva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de l'autre enfant. Jennifer sursauta lorsque la fille silencieuse se pencha vers elle et lui toucha la joue. Elle se protégea même le visage, croyait un moment que c'était Diana qui revenait à l'attaque.  
« Sshh, entendit-elle, c'est fini. Elle ne te touchera plus.  
Reconnaissant la voix qui accompagnait ce murmure, la fille timide se détendit.  
-E... Eleanor ?  
Jennifer ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle put voir fut le visage de sa comtesse. Était-ce à cause de l'éclairage au plafond, ou bien était-il auréolé de lumière ?  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en essuyant du revers de sa manche les traces que Diana avait déposé ça et là sur son visage, ainsi que les larmes qu'elle y avait fait couler. Tout est de ma faute.  
Mais Jennifer l'avait déjà pardonnée.  
-Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ? Elle eut envie de l'enlacer, mais se ravisa, se rappelant qu'Eleanor n'appréciait pas qu'on la touche aussi intimement. Dis-moi, continua-t-elle, hésitante, pourquoi ne voulais-tu plus de moi, à un moment ?  
Eleanor baissa les yeux, bien qu'elle regardât toujours Jennifer.  
-J'ai été stupide, répondit simplement l'enfant. Je ne comprenais pas que tu restes à mes côtés après que mon île eut brûlé.  
Jennifer soupira et ferma les yeux. Puis elle prit la main fraîche d'Eleanor, la détendit et la posa contre sa joue.  
-Je suis tienne, même dans la mort. »

À suivre...


	5. La princesse de la rose

**Disclaimer: Rule of Rose ne m'appartient pas.**

La Princesse de la Rose

Amanda se glissa à l'intérieur des toilettes. Sans un bruit, elle patienta plusieurs secondes et écouta, le temps de s'assurer que le lieu soit désert et que les princesses sage et tenaces ne tenaient une de leurs réunions secrètes. Lorsqu'elle fut sure d'être tout-à-fait seule, elle se rua à l'intérieur d'une des cabines.

Face à elle, sur la lunette relevée, était dessiné un symbole des aristocrates. Celui-ci consistait en un œil aux cils saillants, avec une rose en guise de pupille. Chaque symbole propre à l'aristocratie du crayon rouge avait une signification propre. Si la signification officielle de celui-ci était ' _La princesse de la Rose veille sur toi'_ , tout l'orphelinat avait vite compris qu'il signifiait plutôt _'Nous te surveillons'_.  
Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un symbole, un banal graffiti sur un mur dans les toilettes, il n'empêche que son message n'en demeurait pas moins efficace sur l'esprit des orphelins. Les garçons, par exemple, s'étaient mis à faire beaucoup moins de farces aux filles depuis que ces _dessins idiots_ , comme ils les appelaient, s'étaient répandus dans l'étrange maison. Quant aux plus jeunes, telles que Susan et Olivia, elles concevaient parfaitement que les hauts aristocrates puissent voir à travers ce graffiti et étaient convaincues qu'elles auraient des ennuis si elles faisaient des bêtises devant. Amanda, pour sa part, n'était plus vraiment sûre de quoi croire. En fait elle s'en fichait. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle aurait des ennuis.

Elle s'était longtemps demandée ce qui clochait chez elle, pourquoi les autres enfants ne l'acceptaient pas parmi eux. Elle faisait tout pour se faire belle et on la rejetait. Elle servait avec dévouement les aristocrates et ils l'humiliaient. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours, de toutes ces fois où à plusieurs ils l'avaient prise à parti, avaient tourné autour d'elle, l'avaient poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, chantonnant leur comptine _'Amanda la gueuse, Amanda la truie'_. Leurs voix résonnaient encore, claires comme du cristal, alors même qu'ils avaient disparu. Ils ne la laissaient jamais tranquille. Ils l'avaient toujours vue comme la plus misérable, même avant que le club ne soit fondé. Qu'avait-elle bien pu leur faire pour que même Jennifer demeure au dessus d'elle ?

 _Jennifer..._

La simple évocation de ce nom fit pousser un grognement à Amanda. Dire qu'il fut un temps, elle avait été heureuse de la connaître, de l'accueillir parmi eux à l'orphelinat. Heureuse qu'on lui offre une chance de ne plus être la dernière. Et un temps, ce fut le cas. Mais ça avait eu vite fait de se terminer ! La détestait-on à ce point pour qu'une nouvelle arrivante, naïve et marginale, que personne ne connaissait, lui passe devant dans la hiérarchie ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle occupe le rang pile au dessus du sien, comme pour la narguer ?

Et si seulement les choses en restaient là... les orphelins s'amusaient depuis longtemps à lui imposer les châtiments les plus humiliants, quand-bien même Amanda ne les méritait pas. Et maintenant il fallait que ce soit cette nouvelle qui les lui applique ! De quel droit ! Elle se souvenait encore de cette nuit dans la forêt où Jennifer l'avait punie avec le bâton de torture. Les voix des aristocrates scandant son nom alors que cette peste frottait ce rat contre son visage... ça avait du lui plaire, c'était obligé !  
De ça, Amanda en était sûre, car elle même avait dû la punir le mois précédent, pour l'offrande déplorable qu'elle avait faite à la cour. Elle se souvient encore de ses cris... Oh oui, Amanda avait adoré cette sensation, lorsque les rôles avaient enfin étés inversés et qu'elle avait pu infliger au lieu de subir. Servir de souffre-douleur à l'orphelinat tout entier détériorait sur le long terme l'esprit et développait la mesquinerie, il fallait bien qu'Amanda se défoule sur quelque-chose. Ou quelqu'un, c'était bien normal. C'est vrai, Amanda avait endossé pire que ça, pourquoi cette sale nouvelle devrait-elle y échapper ? Elle lui avait fait subir ça de plein droit !  
Tout comme elle avait le droit de soutirer quelques services à cette fille moins grâce à leur embryon d'amitié (car elle avait tenté de sympathiser avec Jennifer les premiers jours) que parce-que la princesse mesquine était de loin la plus imposante. En parallèle, Amanda ne manquait jamais une occasion de la rabaisser plus bas que terre, de lui montrer que même si elles se situaient toutes deux en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, la princesse mesquine lui demeurait supérieure. C'était bien légitime : elle n'allait pas laisser cette nouvelle lui passer devant, pas quand elle représentait déjà moins que le dessous du panier. Amanda était bien sûr un peu triste pour elle, savait très bien par quoi elle passait. Mais les forts s'en prenaient toujours aux faibles, c'était dans l'ordre des choses alors au fond tant pis pour elle, c'était chacun pour soi.

Oui, mais même ça, ça n'avait pas duré ! Cette petite garce était, le diable seul sait comment, entrée dans les bonnes grâces de la comtesse Eleanor. Eleanor ! La princesse froide, la fille incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit ! Et grâce à elle, non seulement Amanda ne pouvait plus l'approcher, mais plus personne dans l'orphelinat ne le pouvait ! Sans parler des passe-droits qu'elle devait lui accorder ! De quel droit faisait-elle ça ? Avait-on jamais pris la défense d'Amanda depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ces murs ? Tout ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer, pourquoi cette sale nouvelle devrait-elle y échapper ? Eleanor devait l'avoir prise comme servante attitrée ou quelque-chose dans le genre, mais pourquoi avait-elle choisi Jennifer ? Pourquoi pas elle ? Amanda était là depuis plus longtemps que cette misérable et savait faire plus de choses !  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Jennifer avait osé lui dire dans les yeux qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Eleanor. Mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'elle lui appartenait ! Elle refusait juste de partager ce privilège avec elle, oui !

Et puis, si Eleanor n'avait vraiment que faire de cette fille, elle n'aurait pas défié sa propre duchesse pour elle. En effet, selon les rumeurs, Diana elle-même aurait essuyé un revers humiliant pour s'être trop approchée de cette misérable ! C'était d'ailleurs probablement pour cela que la princesse résolue s'était enfermée des heures durant dans la cellule de repentance située au sous-sol. Juste après être passée dans l'atelier de couture pour le mettre à sac et réduire en morceaux la machine à coudre sur laquelle Amanda était affairée. Même lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien il fallait qu'elle paie les pots cassés !

Amanda adorait la couture, elle pouvait passer des heures assise dans l'atelier à utiliser la machine. Ses sons et bourdonnements avaient sur elle un effet reposant, voire même un peu grisant. Peu lui importait alors de confectionner des robes ou de rapiécer des serpillières, ce n'était que lorsqu'elle cousait qu'Amanda se sentait pleinement tranquille, bien à l'abri dans son petit monde rien qu'à elle. Là-bas, elle n'était plus cette gamine rondelette et mesquine que les autres enfants méprisaient, mais plutôt cette reine enchanteresse qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, capable de changer la pus hideuse des loques en la plus somptueuse des robes... mais, même ce phantasme lui avait maintenant été enlevé ! À cause de cette vermine de Jennifer et de sa traîtresse de bienfaitrice !  
Elle avait envie de la frapper. Encore et encore. Cette pensée l'obsédait peu à peu. Elle avait bien envisagé un moyen de soulager cette pulsion, mais il demeurait irréalisable tant que la machine à coudre ne fonctionnait pas. En attendant, la haine d'Amanda ne pouvait que croître, jusqu'à atteindre un point de non-retour...

'' _Si seulement tu n'existais pas, Jennifer !_ ''

L'enfant sortit son journal intime et s'agenouilla devant la cuvette fermée. Comme on l'avait accusée d'avoir détruit la machine à coudre, le directeur l'avait punie et lui avait interdit tout accès à l'atelier. Et comme cet incident avait attiré l'attention sur elle, tous les orphelins ne pensaient désormais plus qu'à enfoncer davantage le clou. Elle ne pouvait se promener dans les couloirs ou entrer dans une salle sans qu'on lui jette quelque-chose, ses affaires étaient régulièrement mises à sac et elle recevait quotidiennement des lettres d'insultes écrites par des personnes visiblement trop courageuses pour les lui dire en face.  
On la laissait rarement seule, aussi volait-elle quand elle le pouvait un moment de solitude pour entretenir son journal et sa haine. Amanda détestait pour ainsi dire tout le monde et aurait volontiers fait disparaître quelques orphelins si elle en avait la possibilité. Mais pour l'heure, seule Jennifer lui importait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester à l'abri sous l'aile d'Eleanor tandis qu'elle subissait toutes les brimades ! Elle avait travaillé trop dur, accompli trop de tâches ingrates pour tolérer tout ça ! Ainsi la princesse mesquine se tenait-elle là, agenouillée dans l'ombre et la puanteur à vomir sur papier sa rancœur et sa jalousie. Réalisait-elle seulement qu'elle ne faisait cracher à sa plume que trois mots ? Trois mots que son esprit hurlait et qu'elle réécrivait encore et encore, inconsciemment et inlassablement. Trois mots qui noircissaient aussi bien ses idées que les pages de son cahier.

 _JE LA HAIS !_

Tandis qu'elle recouvrait les pages de son journal de sa pensée unique, son visage se tordait dans un rictus de colère. Sa bouche, entre deux rires gras et déments, vociférait tantôt des paroles sans queue ni tête, tantôt des insultes destinées à la fille malchanceuse. Cette vision perdura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne la troubler.

 _''Amanda, Amanda... Qu'est-ce-qui peut bien te mettre dans des états pareils ?''_

La voix était suave, féminine et murmurante. Au début, la princesse mesquine crut à un tour de son imagination et se remit à écrire, mais la propriétaire de cette voix avait de la suite dans les idées.

 _''Eh bien, Amanda, je t'ai posé une question.''_

Le ton était plus fort cette fois-ci, suffisamment pour faire relever la tête à la princesse mesquine. Privée de sa concentration, le regard d'Amanda se posa un instant sur le symbole aristocratique qui la surplombait.  
 _Elle te surveille_ , semblait lui dire silencieusement le symbole. Amanda secoua vivement la tête et chercha d'où provenait cette voix qui l'apostrophait. Quelqu'un l'avait observée alors qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle tandis qu'elle écrivait son journal de surcroît ! Si le bruit venait à se répandre, ce ne serait pas bon. Pas bon du tout...

« Qui est là ?  
Demanda la princesse mesquine sur un ton qu'elle croyait menaçant.  
-Allons Amanda, tu n'as pas une petite idée ?  
Pas vraiment, non, et au fond elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qui intéressait la princesse mesquine était de connaître le rang de la fille qui l'épiait, de savoir quels torts elle risquait lui causer et comment elle allait s'y prendre pour la faire taire.  
-Tu m'as pourtant juré fidélité avec tant de ferveur...  
C'est là qu'un déclic se fit au fin fond du crane de la princesse mesquine. Sa voix se fit tremblante et hésitante, le genre de voix qu'on pourrait avoir si on venait de rencontrer un fantôme ou une apparition.  
-Princesse ?  
-Bravo Amanda, répondit la voix d'un ton sarcastique. Mais dis-moi, tu sembles perturbée. Il est vrai que je me montre rarement, en étais-tu venue à douter de mon existence ?  
À gauche. La voix provenait de la cabine à sa gauche. Sans plus réfléchir, la princesse mesquine colla son oreille à la paroi qui la séparait de son interlocutrice.  
-Non. Non non non non, bien-sûre que non. J'ai toujours cru en vous, Princesse, même dans les temps les plus durs. Je mourrais dévorée si cela pouvait vous servir, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ?  
-Oui, Amanda, bien-sûr, répondit la Princesse des roses sur un ton neutre, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que le bonheur de mes sujets m'importe beaucoup, quitte à sacrifier les plus... nuisibles au profit du plus grand nombre.  
La petite Amanda déglutit péniblement.  
-Cela va de soi... je suppose.  
-J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé avec la machine à coudre, Amanda.  
À ces mots, le cœur de la princesse mesquine faillit s'arrêter.  
-Mais je veux que tu saches, poursuivit la princesse, que je te sais innocente. Comme je sais à quel point la couture te plaît, je m'assurerai que Margaret la répare le plus tôt possible.  
Convaincue que sa souveraine pouvait la voir, la princesse mesquine s'inclina dans une pose à la limite de la prosternation, des larmes de joie coulaient même sur ses joues.  
-Sa majesté est trop bonne...  
-Oui... mais tu ne sembles toujours pas en paix ma pauvre Amanda. Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ?  
Pas de réponse. La princesse mesquine hésitait. Cette compassion dans la voix de la princesse, ne risquait-elle pas de disparaître si elle lui ouvrait son âme ? Ne risquait-elle pas d'annuler ce qu'elle venait de lui promettre ? Pire, ne risquait-elle pas de tomber à jamais en disgrâce à ses yeux ? Elle ne se voyait certainement pas endurer toutes les punitions de la cour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle allait se taire. Le risque était trop grand. Cependant, la Princesse de la Rose, comme si elle parvenait à lire dans l'esprit de sa sujette, la rassura.  
-Sois sans crainte, tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Amanda.  
Alors l'ultime barrière de cette dernière s'affaissa et Amanda fondit en larmes. Elle confessa tout.  
De sa jalousie malsaine de ne pas être une haute aristocrate jusqu'à de son sentiment écœurant d'injustice vis-à-vis de Jennifer qui était devenue la pupille de la comtesse, en passant par les inavouables malheurs qu'elle rêvait d'infliger à certains orphelins, elle confessa tout à la Princesse de la Rose, qui écoutait patiemment. Quand la princesse mesquine eut fini de cracher son venin, le silence se fit pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures. Il se brisa toutefois, quand vint la réponse de la Princesse, faisant par la même sursauter la pauvre créature qui s'était crue à nouveau seule.  
-Tu es fidèle et dévouée à la cour, Amanda. Pour ça, je saurai te récompenser. Mais s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi encore de Jennifer et d'Eleanor. »

XXX

Eleanor se sentait bien, une émotion difficile à décrire s'il en est. Elle ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti cela, si toutefois une telle chose lui était bien arrivée. Bien sûr, l'enfant avait plusieurs raisons d'être satisfaite, mais avoir fait réprimander Diana par le directeur ou se faire féliciter par ce dernier pour sa dernière dictée n'en faisait pas partie. Les événements qui revenaient le plus dans sa tête ces derniers temps remontaient à il y a trois semaines, lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Jennifer d'un sort peu enviable.  
Depuis qu'elle s'était confrontée à Diana, la fille silencieuse se sentait comme libérée d'une entrave, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que Jennifer allait bien et ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui était arrivé. Depuis, elles avaient recommencé à se fréquenter. Ainsi se tenait-elle là, devant la porte de la salle d'eau, à attendre que Jennifer vienne la retrouver. Se jurant de l'emmener un jour, pour de bon, dans ce monde rêvé auquel elle l'avait convaincue de ne pas renoncer.  
Elle s'était également rapprochée de Brown, qui commençait à lui obéir comme à sa première amie. Si Eleanor ne l'avait pas vraiment apprécié au début, elle avait fini par s'y attacher. Moins qu'à son oiseau ou sa cage, certes, mais elle y était attachée tout de même. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de s'agenouiller à côté de lui et de le caresser pour tromper l'attente.  
Quant à l'oiseau, elle recommençait à le voir lui aussi, voltigeant à son gré dans les salles et les cieux de l'orphelinat. Actuellement, il tournoyait autour d'elle et Brown et faisait des allers-retour le long du couloir. Tandis qu'Eleanor le regardait voler, les plumes de l'oiseau tombaient pour être remplacées par d'autres de couleur différente, faisant naître dans le couloir une neige duveteuse et diaprée. Elle vit son compagnon épouser chaque couleur de l'arc-en-ciel pour finir sur une teinte bleutée avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Jennifer, qui venait de sortir de la salle d'eau et lui adressait un sourire. Le rouge ne représentait pas le bonheur, Eleanor le comprenait à présent.

Depuis que cette fille était entrée dans sa vie, Jennifer recommençait à voir quelques couleurs. Eleanor se rendait-elle seulement compte du bouleversement qu'elle avait provoqué? Non contente de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, elle lui avait aussi montré que les aristocrates du crayon rouge n'étaient pas tous impitoyables ni tout puissants, qu'il existait un autre monde que le leur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'en remercier comme il se doit, faire naître sur son visage ce même sourire qu'elle lui avait rendu... Bien sûr, Eleanor n'était pas totalement inexpressive, mais il fallait bien avouer que sa froideur de façade était singulière, dérangeante même. Jennifer se demandait si son amie était née ainsi, ou si la vie lui avait fait revêtir un masque qu'elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait plus retirer. Si cette dernière hypothèse était avérée, il restait pourtant une chose qu'Eleanor était incapable de dissimuler : son regard. Si elle avait eu l'occasion de voir ses yeux pleins de rêveries ou de tristesse, de détermination ou d'incompréhension, de volonté ou de fatigue, d'ennui ou de mépris. À présent, elle commençait à voir quelque-chose ressemblant à la joie remplir et réchauffer le ciel hivernal de son regard.

Jennifer était une fille étonnante, pleine de vie quoique timide, un prodige quand on connaît sa vie à l'orphelinat. Mais là où Eleanor était impressionnée, c'est qu'elle eut réussi à lui faire changer ses habitudes. Il y a peu, elle était capable de réciter son emploi du temps à la seconde près. Elle était même en mesure de dire ce qu'elle faisait il y a un an jour pour jour à la même heure. Mais depuis que Jennifer l'avait fait sortir de la salle de jeux et l'avait fait descendre du balcon, elles faisaient chaque jour quelque-chose de différent. Eleanor détestait le changement, la routine la rassurait. Au départ, elle avait été plus que réticente à suivre Jennifer, elle l'étai encore même aujourd'hui. Mais le temps la faisait petit-à-petit s'habituer au changement. Et puis elle faisait tout-de-même quelques efforts. Après tout, elle avait montré son monde à Jennifer, maintenant elle lui faisait découvrir le sien.

XXX

Quelques jours plus tôt, Jennifer avait présenté à Eleanor le 'chevalier su seau', un épouvantail au corps de balais avec un chiffon pour vêtement et, comme son nom l'indiquait, un seau en guise de tête. La fille malchanceuse l'avait décrit comme son confident _le plus intime_ , une oreille attentive à qui elle se confiait quand elle se sentait perdue et qui lui apportait toujours lumière et réconfort. Jennifer lui avait proposé d'aller le voir elle aussi, si jamais elle se trouvait désorientée. Eleanor avait presque ri, rétorquant que son chevalier n'était qu'un vulgaire épouvantail construit puis délaissé par les garçons. Elle avait ajouté que jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à adresser la parole à un objet inanimé. Inutile de dire que Jennifer l'avait très mal pris tandis qu'Eleanor, elle, n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire de mal. La princesse froide était gauche en bien des manières sûrement était-ce pour cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait été choisie pour devenir comtesse.

Toujours est-il que la fille malchanceuse lui en avait voulu. Elle avait arrêté céans de lui adresser la parole et était partie avec Brown, laissant la fille silencieuse seule avec le chevalier du seau. À la surprise de la fille malchanceuse, Eleanor avait tout-de-même continué de la suivre. Jennifer n'avait cependant rien lâché et s'était contentée d'ignorer sa présence. Voyant que l'enfant ne lui répondait plus quand elle lui parlait, Eleanor redevint à son tour rapidement silencieuse. Cela dura une journée entière, au cours de laquelle elles arpentèrent l'orphelinat ensemble, tout en restant froides l'une à l'égard de l'autre. Personne, ni les orphelins, ni Brown, ni Eleanor ne comprit ce qui s'était passé entre les deux filles pour qu'elles en arrivent jusque-là. Elles finirent, en fin d'après-midi par s'asseoir dans la cour, sur les marches devant l'entrée. Regardant tour-à-tour la fille malchanceuse et le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, la petite Eleanor avait soudain ressenti une profonde tristesse l'envahir et s'était mise à regarder le sol.

 _''Parle-moi, Jennifer...''  
_

L'enfant avait tiqué en entendant son nom et s'était autorisée à regarder brièvement l'autre fille. Elle avait l'air perdue comme le jour où on lui avait enlevé son oiseau du bonheur, ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la rejetait.

 _''Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît...''  
_

Jennifer avait alors soupiré. Elle avait bien vu qu'Eleanor était désolée, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à en tirer davantage. Elle était comme ça, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et puis Jennifer avait détesté jouer ce rôle. Elle s'était levée, avait pris la fille silencieuse par la main et l'avait invitée à rentrer. Ainsi leur querelle muette avait-elle pris fin.

XXX

Ça n'avait pas été leur premier incident, et la petite Jennifer craignait bien que ce ne fusse pas le dernier non plus. Elle avait par exemple appris à ses dépens qu'en plus de parler peu, Eleanor supportait très mal que quelqu'un la touche. Les discussions qu'elles avaient digressaient souvent, et se terminaient rarement bien elles aussi.  
Mais cette fille n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, loin de là. Elle se montrait même un peu candide, de temps à autres, mais surtout elle ne craignait pas d'être vue en compagnie d'une mendiante malchanceuse. De plus désormais, à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de Jennifer d'un air mauvais, qu'il s'agisse de Diana, d'Amanda, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, Eleanor s'interposait, clamant que nul ne toucherait Jennifer tant qu'elle serait comtesse des Aristocrates. Aucun autre enfant n'avait jamais fait pareille chose pour elle.

Jennifer lui avait également parlé de ses maux de tête, de ces images qui remontaient de temps à autre dans son esprit et qu'elle savait liées à son passé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, la fille silencieuse s'était montrée curieuse. Bien vite, une fascination pour l'histoire, -ou plutôt l'énigme- de Jennifer avait grandi en elle, mêlée à un profond désir d'aider la fille malchanceuse à la résoudre. Ainsi Eleanor l'avait-elle poussée un peu chaque jour à rechercher ses souvenirs, lui soutenant que ces images qu'elle voyait étaient semblables aux pièces d'un puzzle, aux pages d'un livre, qu'elle avait, quoi qu'il représente, besoin de compléter. Ainsi Jennifer avait-elle pris un peu chaque jour un temps pour s'asseoir quelque-part et se concentrer, plonger dans son esprit, explorer ses souvenirs, reconstituer sa mémoire et lui en lire l'histoire.

Celle-ci commençait, d'après la fille malchanceuse, avec une petite fille, adorable et précieuse princesse, qui vivait avec des parents aimants.  
Eleanor ne se rappelait pas en avoir jamais eu.  
La princesse, toujours d'après la fille malchanceuse, avait également une amie, toute de rouge vêtue, qui ne la quittait jamais. Jennifer se rappelait qu'un beau jour, la princesse, sa meilleure amie ainsi que ses parents embarquèrent pour une odyssée fantastique vers les Indes, à bord d'un aéronef qui l'était tout autant.  
S'agissait-il d'un dirigeable ?  
Oui, peut-être...  
Elle se souvenait ensuite d'une tempête, du hurlement du vent, de l'explosion, des flammes dans les couloirs, des cris. De la chute...  
L'histoire n'allait pour l'instant pas plus loin. Il fallait dire que plus le récit avançait, plus Jennifer peinait à recouvrer ses souvenirs. Elle finissait de plus en plus son récit en larmes, bien souvent sans qu'il eût avancé d'un pouce, mais plus cela arrivait, plus Eleanor se montrait prévenante, réconfortante et encourageante.

Elle apportait même ses propres idées et interprétations de ce qui était arrivé à la fille malchanceuse. Aujourd'hui, elle lui demanda de lui décrire le plus précisément possible ce fameux aéronef dans lequel elle avait embarqué. La petite comtesse ne put alors que constater à quel point cet appareil ressemblait à un dirigeable. Un dirigeable de luxe avec des pièces et plans semblables à celui que les orphelins se représentaient lorsqu'ils jouaient aux Aristocrates du Crayon Rouge. Ce même dirigeable dont ils avaient participé à l'inauguration au printemps de l'année dernière, avant son départ pour l'Inde. Le plus grand aéronef du monde, leur avait-on dit...  
L'événement avait à l'époque mis tout l'orphelinat en effervescence. La comtesse de Bedford avait même été présente pour l'occasion. Une comtesse à Cardington ! Même Eleanor avait été excitée, c'était dire l'émoi provoqué auprès des enfants...  
Au final, ils avaient bien participé à la cérémonie d'inauguration, mais il n'avait jamais été question de les faire monter à bord. Une chance au final, car peu de temps après le décollage, l'aéronef avait été porté disparu. De toute évidence, l'envol avait viré à la chute, vu que Jennifer avait rejoint l'orphelinat quelques temps plus tard. Quant aux orphelins, ils avaient beau n'être jamais montés à bord de l'appareil, ça ne les avait pas empêchés pas de recréer ce lieu maudit et de le faire à jamais exister dans leur imaginaire collectif.

« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis, lui demanda une Jennifer inquiétée par de telles conjectures. Ça pourrait juste être une coïncidence.  
-Une énorme coïncidence, alors, lui répondit aussitôt la princesse froide. De plus, nous ne jouions pas au dirigeable avant ton arrivée.  
Eleanor lui disait tout ça sans la regarder, alors qu'elles s'étaient installées sur des chaises dans le grand hall.  
-Alors les autres sauraient ? Pour mes parents et pour l'accident ?  
À dire vrai, Jennifer avait déjà quelques doutes. Jouer au dirigeable ne lui faisait pas plaisir. La princesse froide haussa les épaules.  
-Crois-tu, continua-t-elle hésitante, crois-tu que je devrais leur expliquer ?  
-Surtout pas. Il y en a peut-être qui s'en doutent déjà et rien ne dit qu'ils arrêteront d'y jouer si tu leur en parles. Le contraire est même plus probable.  
La fille malchanceuse sentit ses lèvres trembler. Eleanor ne s'était jamais souciée de rien, comment pouvait-elle avancer tout ça ? Et au nom de quoi les autres pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ?  
-Mais alors qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne faut rien leur dire. Ne rien leur donner. Sinon ils te prendront tout.  
Mais était-il seulement encore temps de suivre ce conseil ? Jennifer avait la mémoire embrouillée, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas déjà fait part de ces images à quelque orphelin curieux pour soulager son fardeau ? Qui aurait à son tour propagé l'histoire de cette nouvelle fille que personne ne connaissait ? Était-elle la seule architecte de cet endroit horrible qu'on imposait sans cesse à son esprit ? Et quand-bien même, fallait-il à présent qu'elle se mure dans le silence ? Qu'elle se complaise dans la froideur jusqu'à ce que les années flétrissent son corps et aigrissent son âme ? La fille malchanceuse ne voulait pas être comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas être comme elle !  
Les larmes commencèrent à monter.  
-Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un de différent !  
Eleanor ne pouvait pas être la seule enfant à qui parler ! Jennifer eut du mal à respirer. Ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes lui hurlaient de fuir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elles parlent de ça ? Elle ne voulait pas la croire, ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle fallait qu'elle mente ! Elle n'avait déjà pas le courage de lui dire tout ça en face !  
-Je suis désolée Jennifer. Peut-être aurais-je dû me taire, dit Eleanor en remarquant enfin ce qu'elle faisait à la fille malchanceuse.  
-Mais pourquoi, Eleanor ? Pourquoi mériterais-je une chose pareille ?  
-Pourquoi l'oiseau rouge est-il mort ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jennifer, c'est cet orphelinat. Tout y est pourri jusqu'à la moelle...  
Disant cela, la petite comtesse baissa les yeux et les plongea dans le vide. Jennifer finit par se calmer et la regarda, l'air peiné. Combien d'horreurs avait-elle enduré pour en venir à adopter cette vision ? Jennifer voulut lui prouver, ainsi qu'à elle-même, que ce monde n'était pas tel que la princesse froide le décrivait. Alors son cœur lui rappela la preuve irréfutable qu'Eleanor se trompait.  
-Non... non, pas tout.  
Eleanor la regarda, sans trop comprendre. Jennifer se leva et la prit par la main.  
-Viens, suis-moi. »

XXX

Wendy soupira, sa santé fragile ne lui permettrait pas de quitter la chambre aujourd'hui. Pas plus qu'hier, avant-hier ou même les autres jours. Bien sûr, la princesse esseulée y était habituée, mais rester clouée au lit tandis qu'elle pouvait entendre les autres orphelins rire et courir en passant devant sa porte ne pouvait que faire grandir sa mélancolie. La pauvre princesse, comme on aurait pu le deviner, ne recevait que bien peu de visites. Il y avait bien le professeur Hoffman, qui lui faisait apprendre et réciter des leçons qu'il peinant de plus en plus à expliquer correctement. Venait également Clara, qui lui donnait ses médicaments mais cette fille n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La solitude et le temps qui passe l'avaient rendue si triste... Enfin, il y avait Miss Martha, qui venait pour nettoyer la chambre et changer ses draps, mais cette dernière n'était pas revenue depuis plus d'un mois, et Wendy savait qu'elle ne viendrait plus.

Le soleil éclairait la petite chambre d'infirmerie depuis la fenêtre, mais la pauvre enfant, dans un moment où ses forces l'avaient rejointe, avait tiré les rideaux. Toute la lumière du monde n'aurait su rendre ses couleurs à l'univers de la princesse esseulée, devenu froid et sombre. Wendy avait beau avoir un cœur tendre, les nouvelles d'un monde extérieur encore plus triste que celui dans lequel elle vivait ne l'aidaient qu'à se morceler.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, quelque-chose allait ébranler le petit monde mélancolique de la princesse esseulée. Cette dernière était alors assise dans son lit, telle une poupée aux cheveux blonds abandonnée, à ruminer quelque sombre pensée. Ses yeux tristes d'un bleu pur demeuraient baissés, regardant le vide tandis que ses petites mains s'occupaient à froisser la couverture, lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte se tourner. Wendy ne leva pas la tête, croyant d'abord à une nouvelle visite du directeur quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit l'adorable voix de son unique et meilleure amie avant de la voir ouvrir les rideaux, ramenant lumière et couleurs dans son monde en même temps qu'elle.  
''Jennifer !''  
Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de Wendy qui l'avait apostrophée et la serra dans ses bras, partageant avec la princesse une étreinte aussi affectueuse que chaleureuse. Comme elle lui avait manqué ! La fille au cœur tendre aurait voulu ne jamais lâcher Jennifer. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, un sourire était né sur ses lèvres rose et une larme de joie coulait sur sa joue pale, illuminant son visage d'enfant malade.

Parce qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour savourer l'instant, Wendy n'avait pas remarqué la moitié de cage qui dépassait de l'entrée de sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit Jennifer inviter quelqu'un d'autre à entrer et qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à son chien que l'enfant rouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Marchant sans bruit dans les pas de Jennifer, sa cage de métal grinçant à la main, cette fille interdite, la princesse froide, Eleanor, pénétra dans la chambre d'une princesse stupéfaite.  
''C'était donc vrai.''

XXX

''Regarde.''  
Margaret tendit à Susan le livre qu'elle venait de trouver. La bibliothèque regorgeait d'ouvrages que le professeur Hoffman ne leur enseignerait jamais, mais qu'elle se faisait toujours un plaisir de faire découvrir aux autres orphelins. Tout en lisant, les deux petites partagèrent un rire complice sous les rayons de la bibliothèque. Au-delà d'être amusée par le récit comique qu'elle venait de découvrir, Meg était également très fière que Susan le comprenne en même temps qu'elle. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, elle peinait à comprendre les cours écrits au tableau...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Margaret referma aussitôt l'ouvrage et demanda qui était là. Elle espéra qu'il ne s'agisse pas _encore_ d'un orphelin venant lui annoncer que le bâton de torture et le rat qui y était rattaché avaient disparu. Elle s'en fichait. Les affaires des Aristocrates du Crayon Rouge la lassaient, elle avait besoin de s'en détacher, ne serait-ce qu'un temps. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le visage de Diana, qui restait devant l'entrée. Immédiatement, Susan prit congé de la baronne et s'en alla par la seconde porte de la bibliothèque. Elle avait appris à ne pas déranger ces deux là lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

« Bonjour, Meg.  
-Bonjour...  
-On ne s'est pas beaucoup vues ces derniers temps... Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
Margaret ne s'était pas enfermée dans la bibliothèque plusieurs semaines durant par pur amour des livres, ni par besoin de tranquillité. Après avoir appris l'altercation que Diana et Eleanor avaient eue et comment elle s'était finie, Meg n'avait plus craint que de redevenir le défouloir de sa bien-aimée. Elle aurait cependant menti en prétendant que cette dernière ne lui manquait pas.  
-Je t'en prie.  
La jeune fille entra et se dirigea vers le bureau où la petite Meg venait de s'asseoir, semblant s'intéresser aux livres posés dessus. Tout en marchant lentement, elle demanda sur un ton distrait :  
-Que voulait Susan ?  
Tandis que Diana s'asseyait sur le bureau, tout près de Meg, cette dernière lui expliquait que Susan était venue rattraper ses leçons. En effet, la petite baronne avait promis de l'aider à apprendre ses cours, le professeur Hoffman devenant de plus en plus difficile à suivre et de moins en moins présent. Elle ajouta qu'elle se sentait heureuse d'aider les orphelins de bas niveau et qu'à défaut d'avoir eu un excellent pédagogue étant petite, elle pourrait néanmoins en devenir une dans sa vie d'adulte.  
-Je suis fière de toi, Meg, dit Diana en lui caressant les cheveux. La plus jeune se laissa aller et glissa lentement jusqu'à faire reposer sa tête sur le ventre de son aînée.  
-Tu es sage et pleine d'altruisme, ajouta cette dernière en jouant avec une mèche. Contrairement à _une certaine personne_...  
Meg acquiesça, compréhensive. La princesse froide avait déçu beaucoup de monde récemment. Au-delà de la peur que Diana ne découvre son implication dans ses récentes mésaventures, Meg avait également honte de ne pas s'être davantage méfiée de la petite comtesse. Elle se disait que si elle était restée quelques instants de plus, elle aurait pu l'empêcher de se rebeller. Seulement, elle l'avait laissée seule et voilà le résultat !  
-Eleanor n'avait pas le droit de te parler comme ça. Je ne comprends pas à quoi elle pensait.  
Tout jouant avec les cheveux de Meg, l'aînée la caressa le long du dos de sa main libre. La plus jeune se sentit rougir et se mordit la lèvre.  
-Cela dit, reprit Diana, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si ce poisson était resté dans son bocal...  
Mais les choses auraient été bien pire pour elle si personne n'y avait touché. Meg avait participé à tout ça pour la protéger, mais ça, Diana ne pouvait le comprendre.  
-Peut-être Eleanor l'a-t-elle pris parce-qu'elle y était obligée ?  
-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que le cadeau du mois était une sirène, répondit doucement Diana. Évidemment, je devine ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais tu avoueras qu'il y avait plus facile à faire pour obtenir un cadeau décent.  
En effet, elle n'avait pas tort. Quand la princesse froide était venue la voir avec la carpe du directeur, la princesse sage avait paniqué et agi sans réfléchir. Ni elle ni l'autre fille n'avaient été bien malignes. Pourquoi s'embêter à coudre une poupée de sirène alors qu'un bête dessin aurait suffi ? Eleanor aurait facilement pu s'en occuper, elle qui passait son temps à en faire...  
-Peut-être, en effet.  
La main de Diana remonta jusqu'à son cou. Meg sentit ses ongles se promener de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule.  
-Ce qui m'ennuie le plus dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ait fait tout ça en sachant pertinemment les risques qu'elle me faisait courir.  
Et Meg s'en voudrait toujours pour ça. Eleanor lui avait dit que Diana souffrirait si elle ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait accepté de l'aider et Diana avait quand-même souffert.  
-C'était vraiment idiot de sa part...  
Meg la sentit caresser le long de son bras, alors elle le fit passer autour de la taille de Diana. Un second bras fut ajouté alors que cette dernière parlait.  
-Tu as vu l'horreur qu'elle a cousu, demanda la plus grande d'un ton railleur, avec la queue de la carpe et ce torse de poupée ? Je ne la savais pas aussi dérangée.  
-Moi non plus, répondit Margaret en gloussant de bon cœur de sa propre stupidité. Peut-être est-elle vraiment folle, finalement ?  
Tout en plaisantant, Meg fit glisser son visage jusqu'à faire reposer sa joue sur la cuisse de son aînée.  
-En fait, je ne savais même pas qu'Eleanor savait coudre.  
Diana délaissa les cheveux de Meg et promena son index le long de sa joue.  
-Elle a peut-être reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un, suggéra la princesse sage sans la moindre honte. Peut-être Amanda ou cette vermine de Jennifer...  
-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.  
La princesse sage, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, regarda timidement sa bien-aimée. Elle s'apprêta à lui dire à quel point il était bon de la revoir, mais Diana fit passer son index sous le menton de Margaret, le lui faisant relever.  
-Et puis, continua-t-elle, je me suis rendue compte que Jennifer ne savait pas coudre et qu'Amanda n'aurait jamais osé toucher à cette carpe, même déjà morte.  
Alors le silence s'installa. Le regard de Diana se fit plus acéré et froid qu'Eleanor n'aurait jamais su l'être. Tandis qu'elle dominait Meg du regard, cette dernière avait le souffle coupé, la gorge comme enserrée de fils invisibles sur lesquels Diana s'amusait à tirer lentement.  
-C'est toi qui as aidé Eleanor, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui...  
-Tu as décapité la carpe et cousu cette horreur.  
-Oui...  
-Pourquoi ?  
Les lèvres de la petite Meg tremblèrent. Elle avait peur de répondre, mais savait qu'elle perdrait Diana à jamais si elle ne disait rien. Les cordes autour de son cou se muèrent en ronces, mais ce n'est que lorsque Diana fit mine de s'en aller que l'enfant, alors au bord des larmes, lui raconta tout, lui jura de n'avoir agi que pour son bien, qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus sage qu'Eleanor et qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui causer du tort. Avant de fondre en sanglots, elle la supplia de lui pardonner son manque de discernement.  
Diana avait ce qu'elle voulait. Avec un sourire en coin et un léger pincement au cœur, elle redressa Margaret et la serra dans ses bras, la berçant presque, lui murmurant de ne plus pleurer.  
-Si tu l'as fait pour moi, alors je te pardonne. Cependant je suis désolée, mais il faut que tu le saches : Eleanor t'a trahie. »

XXX

''Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas l'air, mais je peux t'assurer qu'Eleanor est quelqu'un de bien.''

Telle était la première chose que Jennifer eut dit une fois entrée dans la chambre, du moins la première chose qu'Eleanor eut entendu. Immédiatement après que Wendy l'eut remarquée, son visage souriant s'était décomposé en une mine inquiète et elle avait demandé à Jennifer ce que la fille silencieuse faisait avec elle. La fille malchanceuse avait alors tôt fait de la rassurer et s'évertuait à présent à lui raconter à quel point Eleanor leur ressemblait. Alors que Wendy continuait de la fixer de ses yeux craintifs, Jennifer lui tenait les mains tout en lui racontant les moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. Elle lui parla longtemps (peut-être un peu trop) du Pays des oiseaux, le monde d'Eleanor, d'à quel point elle l'avait trouvé magnifique et de combien elle souhaitait le lui faire visiter. Eleanor avait alors détourné le regard. Du coin de l'œil, elle put cependant voir la princesse esseulée embrasser Jennifer sur le front avant de lui dire que tout cela coïncidait bien peu avec ce qu'elle avait entendu. La fille silencieuse, sans regarder Wendy, avait alors décidé de prendre la parole.

''Et qu'as-tu entendu ?''

L'enfant malade prit une profonde inspiration et conta aux deux autres filles la légende noire qui s'était formée autour d'Eleanor. On murmurait dans les murs de l'orphelinat que le silence de la petite comtesse l'avait plongée dans une folie aussi grande que ces cieux qu'elle rêvait de dominer. On murmurait qu'elle en avait après l'honneur de la baronne et le titre de la duchesse. On murmurait qu'elle s'était rebellée contre cette dernière et ferait bientôt de même avec la Princesse de la Rose. Pour finir, on murmurait qu'à cette fin elle avait fait de la pauvre Jennifer son pion et bouc émissaire, l'isolant des autres enfants.

« C'est fou ce qu'ils ont comme imagination.  
La réponse d'Eleanor ne s'était pas faite attendre.  
-Susan adore déformer la réalité, tu l'as dit toi-même, ajouta Jennifer avec un sourire.  
-Il n'empêche, je me demande où elle va chercher tout ça.  
Comme elle demeurait prisonnière de sa chambre, Wendy, fatalement, devait être plus encline à croire les rumeurs, voire douter de la vérité, même sortant de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.  
-Mais alors, qu'en est-il de cette histoire, dans le bureau du directeur ?  
Jennifer lui conta ce qui s'était réellement passé, comment Diana s'en était lâchement prise à elle et comment Eleanor, telle un ange gardien, était sortie de nulle part pour la sauver. Elle lui conta avec quel héroïsme elle avait défié la duchesse, bien qu'elle ait à peine entendu l'échange qu'elles avaient eu. Au bout du conte, elle ajouta qu'aucune haute Aristocrate du crayon Rouge ne serait jamais plus digne qu'elle de régner sur l'orphelinat.  
Eleanor, de son côté, avait toujours le visage tourné, ses yeux fixant le sol. Jennifer avait oublié de mentionner pourquoi Diana s'en était prise à elle, chose que Wendy ne manqua pas de demander.  
-Eh bien je n'ai pas tous les détails, lui répondit Jennifer. Je crois qu'Eleanor sera plus à même que moi de t'expliquer. »  
Un ange passa avant que cette dernière ne leur rende leurs regards. Ensuite elle leur raconta tout. Comment elle avait imaginé sa vengeance sur Diana en lisant une histoire pour enfants. Comment elle s'était laissée tenter par l'idée d'humilier son ennemie encore davantage. Comment elle avait joué avec les sentiments de Margaret pour arriver à ses fins. Tout. Son sombre récit achevé, Eleanor observa les filles esseulée et malchanceuse. La première cachait sa bouche derrière ses mains, ses yeux bleus ébahis grand ouverts l'autre tenait ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, sur son visage régnaient stupeur et déception. La petite comtesse détourna à nouveau le regard.  
Le silence se fit dans la chambre d'infirmerie, pour être brisé par la voix du directeur dans le haut-parleur de l'étrange maison.

''La dernière arrivante de l'orphelinat est priée de se présenter à mon bureau. Immédiatement.''

Jennifer se reconnut et soupira avant de prendre congé de ses amies. Elle sortit ensuite, laissant seules Wendy et Eleanor.  
« Ce vieillard grincheux, maugréa Wendy une fois que Jennifer se fut éloignée. Ne peut-il pas l'appeler par son prénom ?  
-Jennifer est quelqu'un de bien, approuva Eleanor sans regarder l'autre enfant. Je ne comprends pas qu'on la traite aussi mal.  
-Oui, elle mérite qu'on la laisse tranquille.  
Le silence se fit, plus incommodant que jamais, tant pour la petite comtesse que l'enfant malade, qui décida de le briser.  
-Alors comme ça... tu as tenu tête à Diana. Tu n'as pas peur que la Princesse de la Rose ne l'apprenne et la venge ?  
-La Princesse de la Rose n'est qu'un mythe, rétorqua froidement Eleanor. Une invention de Diana pour se maintenir au pouvoir. Je n'ai rien à en craindre.  
-Si tu le dis... Mais qu'en est-il de Diana elle-même ?  
-Je sais comment la tenir à l'écart. Elle ne tentera rien tant que Monsieur Hoffman sera là. Et puis, même s'il venait à partir, Diana ne saurait plus m'atteindre de toute façon.  
Wendy hocha lentement la tête, pensive.  
-Et tu n'as pas peur que Jennifer se retrouve impliquée ?  
Les yeux d'Eleanor se tournèrent vers l'enfant malade. Elle remarqua que cette dernière était vêtue similairement à Jennifer, quoique les manches de Wendy étaient d'un bleu plus clair.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, apparemment, vous passez vos journées ensemble et tout le monde sait à quel point vous êtes proches. Pour t'atteindre, il suffirait de la toucher elle...  
Eleanor ne sut que répondre.  
-Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça... Jennifer n'a rien à craindre, se reprit-elle, je la protégerai.  
Wendy la regarda avec des yeux compréhensifs. Soucieux également.  
-Tu sais, en te montrant constamment avec elle, tu vas surtout attiser les jalousies. Et si tu es la seule à pouvoir l'approcher...  
-Eh bien quoi, s'emporta la princesse froide. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Crains-tu que je lui fasse du mal ?  
-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je tiens beaucoup à elle, dit la princesse esseulée en serrant sa couverture dans ses mains. Comme je passe presque toutes mes journées ici, ça m'aide à tenir de la savoir entre de bonnes mains, en sécurité. Mais je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, pas vrai ?  
Wendy se força à sourie.  
-Elle ne manque de rien, tu t'occupes bien d'elle, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Eleanor baissa les yeux.  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
La fille au cœur tendre soupira. Elle n'allait pas lui mentir là-dessus.  
-Tu sais, lui répondit une Wendy hésitante, c'est affreux ce que tu as fait à Meg. Et c'est Jennifer qui a failli le payer. Tôt ou tard, tu devras rendre des comptes... Écoute, je sais bien que tu ne me dois rien, mais quand ça arrivera, je voudrais que tu me promettes que Jennifer ne sera pas impliquée.  
-Je t'ai dit que je la protégerai.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois.  
-On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens, Eleanor. Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Très bien, Wendy. Je te le promets. »

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Jennifer entra à nouveau dans la chambre, s'excusant pour son absence momentanée. Wendy lui demanda ce que voulait le directeur, ce à quoi la fille malchanceuse répondit en haussant tristement les épaules. Monsieur Hoffman la convoquait toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Aujourd'hui même, dans le grand hall, un vase avait été brisé et la coupable aussitôt désignée. Jennifer avait eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer au directeur qu'elle n'était pas là lorsque ça s'est passé, que c'était sûrement un coup des garçons, Nicholas et Xavier, qui jouaient souvent aux chevaliers à cet endroit, en agitant des manches à balais. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu qu'Eleanor pouvait confirmer son innocence que le directeur, bien que toujours peu convaincu, s'était renfrogné avant de lui sommer de ficher le camp.

Une fois que Jennifer eut achevé son récit, ce fut au tour d'Eleanor de s'excuser et de prendre congé. La porte se referma derrière elle et la fille silencieuse s'éloigna dans le couloir sans un bruit, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Jennifer, toujours près de la porte, regarda Wendy d'un air soucieux.  
« Est-ce-que quelque-chose s'est mal passé ?  
-Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule un moment, répondit simplement la fille au cœur tendre.  
Jennifer observa la chambre. Les mêmes quatre murs à la tapisserie morose, déchirée par endroits, que Wendy était lasse de contempler à longueur de journée. Un endroit aussi triste que les yeux avec lesquels elle regardait.  
-Je voulais l'aider à s'ouvrir et toi tu ne vois jamais personne. Je pensais bien faire...  
Mais en y repensant, présenter à l'élue de son cœur la fille pour laquelle elle l'avait délaissée était peut-être un peu déplacé.  
-Je sais que tu espérais autre-chose en l'amenant ici, mon prince, lui répondit son amie d'un ton compréhensif. Mais à la vérité, elle me fait froid dans le dos.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolée, Wendy, dit la fille malchanceuse en faisant un pas vers le lit. Je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable de ce qu'elle nous a raconté.  
Jennifer fixa le sol, angoissée, et poursuivit.  
-Imagine qu'elle reste la même en grandissant...  
-Oh, mais elle a déjà changé, tu sais ?  
Jennifer la regarda à nouveau, ingénue.  
-L'Eleanor que j'ai connue ne t'aurait jamais sauvée des griffes de Diana.  
La fille malchanceuse acquiesça, bien que toujours sceptique, en s'avançant vers la table de nuit.  
-Elle reste pourtant si froide...  
-Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider, lui dit la fille au cœur tendre en lui prenant la main, mais tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour elle. Peut-être faut-il la laisser progresser toute seule, à présent ?  
-Tu as sûrement raison...  
Jennifer se laissa choir sur le lit. Comme toujours, Wendy savait ce qui était le mieux. Eleanor avait déjà beaucoup progressé et était assez forte, elle l'avait vu, pour mûrir toute seule. Bien sûr, elles pourraient toujours rester amies, mais pour l'heure, et contrairement à une certaine personne, la fille silencieuse n'avait plus besoin de l'avoir auprès d'elle.  
Wendy l'enlaça, et Jennifer lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte.  
-Tu m'as manquée, mon prince.  
La fille malchanceuse retrouva le sourire.  
-Toi aussi. C'est bon de te voir, Wendy. »  
Et la princesse embrassa son prince.

XXX

L'eau chaude recouvrait Eleanor, une averse agréable pour terminer une journée d'orages. Il était, en vérité, bien peu de choses que la petite comtesse puisse qualifier d'agréable. Son passage quotidien dans la salle de bains, sa cage posée près de l'entrée, en faisait partie. C'était l'un des rares moments de la journée où elle pouvait pleinement se détendre et réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux. Eleanor ne savait plus où elle en était, ne se sentait plus à sa place nulle-part. Pendant un temps, elle avait cru que Jennifer pouvait l'aider à combler le vide de son existence, à lui donner un sens. Et ça avait été le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voie avec Wendy.  
Inutile d'être devin pour voir que le lien qui unissait ces deux là était exceptionnel. Personne ne devrait les empêcher d'être ensemble, et certainement pas Eleanor. Bien sûr, cette pensée la peinait : elle adorait Jennifer, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie. Seulement, le temps qu'elles passaient ensemble, Jennifer le perdait sur celui qu'elle devait passer avec sa moitié. D'autant que, même si tel n'avait jamais été son intention, Eleanor passait plus de temps à froisser et faire pleurer Jennifer qu'à réellement la rendre heureuse.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait ne pas mériter une amie comme elle, tout comme elle savait ne pas mériter pas son titre de comtesse, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et laissé faire, aussi bien à Jennifer qu'à Amanda ou à Margaret.  
Ce qu'elle avait fait faire à cette dernière était ignoble, Eleanor le comprenait à présent. Elle n'avait accepté d'être comtesse que pour être sûre qu'on la laisse tranquille, pour avoir la paix, puis finalement, en avait tiré avantage pour se venger. Elle ne valait pas mieux que ces autres prétendus nobles. Wendy avait raison. Tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Les hauts aristocrates étaient une meute de loups voués à se dévorer les uns les autres et Jennifer n'avait rien à faire auprès de l'un d'entre d'eux. Comment Eleanor pouvait-elle garantir sa sécurité alors qu'elle ne pouvait déjà pas garantir son bonheur ? Elle pouvait laisser Wendy prendre soin d'elle tandis qu'Eleanor veillerait secrètement sur ces deux inséparables.  
En y repensant, lorsqu'elles avaient rendu visite à Wendy, dans sa chambre, Brown avait dû rester devant l'entrée. La princesse esseulée devait avoir un problème avec les animaux... Peut-être Eleanor pouvait-elle s'occuper de Brown et laisser son amie en paix avec sa princesse ? L'enfant soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Jennifer, elle avait du sang sur les mains. Littéralement.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte. L'eau transparente de la douche avait viré à un rouge brunâtre opaque, s'était muée en une immonde masse poisseuse et méphitique qui se déversait et se répandait sur la petite fille. Le fluide nauséabond avait imprégné ses cheveux, les collant ensemble en une forme noire répugnante, et coulait le long de ses joues, y imprimant les larmes putrides d'une macabre terreur.  
La chose insidieuse et repoussante l'enveloppait, s'immisçait sur son torse, sur ses bras, le long de ses jambes et entre ces dernières. Sur ses lèvres, elle sentait le goût, métallique et fétide, du sang et de la corruption.  
Le flot immonde qui ne la recouvrait pas était craché sur les murs de la cabine ou se répandait, comme rampant, sur le sol, transformant la cabine ainsi que l'enfant piégée à l'intérieur en une vision d'effroyable épouvante fragment d'univers cauchemardesque et réprouvé qui prenait pied dans cette réalité.  
Réalisant le tourbillon d'horreur dans lequel elle était tombée, Eleanor, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, hurla.

XXX

Les princes débraillé et glouton s'entraînaient dans le grand hall. Chose non habituelle, aujourd'hui, Xavier dominait la mêlée il fallait dire que son opposant était trop absorbé par ses réflexions pour combattre correctement. En effet, toutes les pensées de Nicholas s'étaient tournées vers une seule personne : la comtesse Eleanor. Il n'était point question d'un amour naissant, ni de quelque fascination malsaine. En fait, Nicholas aurait plutôt parlé de respect grandissant. Pendant longtemps, il avait considéré la princesse froide comme une coquille vide, sans volonté, la marionnette inexpressive des vrais aristocrates tels que Meg. Il y avait même tellement cru que, pour impressionner Xavier, il avait, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, essayé de saisir l'oiseau rouge dans la cage d'Eleanor. C'est là que cette dernière l'avait giflé, lui rappelant qu'elle était sa comtesse, lui un chevalier débraillé et quel châtiment l'attendait s'il s'avisait à nouveau de l'approcher. Depuis ce jour, l'intérêt et l'estime de Nicholas pour la princesse que l'on disait froide avait été en grandissant. Il avait essayé, puis bien vite cessé de parler d'elle avec Xavier, le prince glouton finissant toujours au mieux par lui dire son désintérêt d'Eleanor, au pire par se moquer de lui pour s'être fait gifler par une fille. L'imbécile.

Récemment, Eleanor avait beaucoup fait parler d'elle il fallait dire que les rumeurs, par ici, allaient bon train et s'exagéraient tout aussi vite. La rumeur, donc, disait qu'Eleanor s'était rebellée contre la duchesse, qu'elle l'avait effrontément menacée sans craindre de représailles alors que Diana souhaitait juste parler avec Jennifer en privé. On chuchotait dans les dortoirs la nuit, pendant qu'Eleanor dormait, que cette dernière s'était mise à comploter contre les Aristocrates du Crayon Rouge, qu'elle voulait détruire l'ordre que ces derniers avaient établi pour prendre le pouvoir et que pour cela, Jennifer lui servait de pion. Que ne fallait-il pas entendre ! En vérité, les seules choses concrètes dans cette affaire se résumaient à une dispute entre Diana et Eleanor, des cris dans le bureau du directeur et, par la suite, une Jennifer indéniablement plus proche de la comtesse. Nicholas se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé : Diana avait encore voulu passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, Jennifer en l'occurrence, et Eleanor était intervenue pour sauver sa nouvelle amie. La belle affaire ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'opposait à ce monstre de tyrannie, il fallait qu'on en fasse un monstre plus grand encore !

Personne ne savait rien d'Eleanor, en vérité. On ne l'imaginait même pas capable de sympathiser avec quelqu'un, et certainement pas Jennifer, que les rumeurs tiraient vers le bas. Nicholas se disait que cette fille allait encore beaucoup le surprendre. Il l'imaginait bien meilleure souveraine que la Princesse de la Rose et tous les hauts aristocrates réunis. Il n'avait jamais osé se rebeller comme elle contre Diana, mais, inspiré et guidé par elle, il s'imaginait capable de tout. Il se voyait même combattre à ses côtés, terrassant un mal terrible voulant dévorer l'orphelinat tout entier. Bien sûr, Nicholas s'imaginait beaucoup de choses, aussi invraisemblables soient-elles, mais il n'était après tout qu'un petit garçon admiratif et rêveur. Il avait bien le droit.

Soudain, le prince débraillé fut arraché à ses pensées par un son horrible, un cri, que nul ici n'avait encore entendu et qui résonna à travers les fondements de l'étrange maison. Les chevaliers cessèrent aussitôt leur entraînement, puis se ressaisirent. Le cri semblait venir du couloir qui précédait l'escalier central. Poussé par son instinct de chevalier, Nicholas enjoignit son ami de s'y rendre avec lui, mais Xavier ne se montra guère enthousiaste à l'idée de rallier la source d'un cri. Le prince débraillé ne prit même pas la peine de le traiter de poltron et partit seul, laissant Xavier en plant. Une fois dans le couloir, il remarqua un attroupement d'orphelins, parmi lesquels se trouvait Amanda. Ils s'étaient regroupés devant l'entrée de la salle de bains et observaient quelque-chose à l'intérieur avec des yeux emplis de curiosité morbide, leurs chuchotements ponctués çà et là par des ricanements moqueurs.

 _Infect !_

 _Qu'est-ce-que c'est laid !_

 _Un monstre ! Un monstre !_

Le petit Nicholas se mêla à eux, désireux de découvrir ce qui pouvait capter une telle attention. Il se rapprocha de la porte.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur. La salle de bains toute entière était plongée dans une indescriptible et sinistre pestilence. Il avait déjà senti des odeurs similaires en jouant avec diverses charognes dans la cour, en compagnie de Xavier, mais là, la chaleur ambiante avait décuplé la puanteur au centuple. C'était comme si quelqu'un était mort dans la pièce, avait pourri lentement, et qu'on ne s'en rendait compte qu'à ce moment précis. Nicholas couvrit son nez avec sa casquette, pour se protéger de l'odeur, et fit passer sa tête à travers à travers l'encadrement de la porte. La salle de bains était nappée d'une brume de vapeur, la cabine de douche du milieu était grande ouverte et un affreux liquide rouge-brunâtre, dont la vue lui donna un haut-le-cœur, s'en échappait, giclant contre le carrelage. Près de la sortie de la cabine, sur le sol, se trouvaient des traces de la même couleur que le liquide infect. Elles étaient larges et étirées, comme si quelque-chose, une horreur inconcevable, avait rampé hors de la cabine pour aller se terrer quelque-part dans l'orphelinat. Les traces remontaient jusqu'au bout de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre surplombant une petite table. Sous cette dernière était recroquevillée une forme malingre, tremblante et gémissante, au corps recouvert de ce fluide répugnant. Le prince débraillé fut pris de frissons et eut envie de vomir. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, bien que la pauvre créature lui rappelât étrangement quelque-chose.

Arriva ensuite la fille malchanceuse, Jennifer, qui se fraya un passage à travers les orphelins, bouscula Nicholas et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Tout le monde la vit s'approcher, l'air horrifiée, de la créature gémissante, appelant cette dernière Eleanor. Le prince débraillé sentit un électrochoc. Cette chose était censée être Eleanor ? Ça ne ressemblait même pas à une fille !  
La chose reculait et se recroquevillait autant qu'il lui était possible à mesure que Jennifer s'en approchait pour la rassurer. Et puis soudain, le chien de Jennifer, Brown, qui était resté dans le couloir, se mit à aboyer pour intimider un nouvel arrivant. Diana venait d'entrer dans le couloir. Les orphelins réunis devant la porte de la salle de bains se dispersèrent.

XXX

''Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?''

La duchesse rousse entra d'un pas théâtral dans la salle de bains, ignorant les aboiements de Brown derrière elle. Diana parcourut la pièce du regard, considéra avec dédain la fille malchanceuse et plissa les yeux face à l'Eleanor souillée, recroquevillé sous la table. L'odeur ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça.

''Mon dieu ! Est-ce-que c'est toi, Eleanor ?''

Son ton était plus moqueur qu'autre-chose. Elle dissimulait très bien sa surprise, si toutefois surprise il y avait.

''Eh bien'', poursuivit Diana en se tournant vers la fille malchanceuse avec au coin de la lèvre un sourire suffisant, ''Jennifer n'est pas si sale que ça, finalement.''

Sans s'en rendre compte, cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir, que cette fois-ci Diana ne dédaigna pas.

''Eh bien quoi, Je-ni-fah ? Tu as quelque-chose à dire ? Navrée de vous décevoir, mais aucune de vous n'est capable de me faire taire !''

Sans prévenir, Eleanor sortit de sous la table et se précipita, tête baissée et d'une démarche maladroite, hors de la pièce, laissant dans son sillage des traces rouge de cette immondice qui la recouvrait.

''Parfait, tout le monde verra à quel point elle est hideuse en réalité.''

Brown la suivit aussitôt. La fille malchanceuse voulut l'imiter, mais la duchesse tendit un bras devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

''Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à sortir !''

Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas cesser maintenant, elle s'amusait trop. Jennifer serra le poing et détourna son regard, qui se posa sur la flaque rougeâtre qui sortait de la douche. Elle leva les yeux, leur fit parcourir la tuyauterie qu'elle savait dissimulée derrière le mur pour remonter jusqu'au ballon d'eau chaude dans le coin avant droit de la pièce.  
Diana continua de parler, commenta la pagaille qui régnait ici-bas, ajouta que _quelqu'un_ allait devoir nettoyer ça tout en désignant Jennifer du regard.  
Cette dernière cependant ne l'écoutait pas, avait escaladé une chaise, ouvert le ballon d'eau chaude et regardait à présent son contenu.

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?  
Jennifer regarda Diana avec colère et mépris.  
-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »  
Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle sauta de sa chaise, ramassa la cage d'Eleanor et sortit en courant.

XXX

Si les orphelins s'étaient dispersés à l'arrivée de Diana, Nicholas, lui, n'était pas parti bien loin. À suffisamment bonne distance dans le couloir pour ne pas être remarqué, il pouvait néanmoins entendre quelques bribes de ce que la duchesse disait à la fille malchanceuse. Il décida de se rapprocher de l'entrée lorsqu'il vit cette fille qu'il savait malheureusement être Eleanor (il avait remarqué sa cage) se ruer hors de la salle de bains, le chien de Jennifer juste derrière elle. Il hésita un instant entre la suivre et continuer à écouter, puis se décida finalement à rester quand il entendit Jennifer élever la voix contre Diana avant de sortir à son tour, suivant les traces qui maculaient le plancher. Il n'entendit pas la duchesse protester et ne la vit pas sortir à sa poursuite, sûrement était-elle trop surprise que quelqu'un ose lui réponde.  
Nicholas regarda à travers l'entrée. Il vit Diana escalader une chaise devant le ballon d'eau chaude et regarder à l'intérieur de celui-ci. La jeune fille jura et se retourna. Nicholas se cacha juste à temps pour ne pas être vu. Diana sortit de la pièce juste après, le visage teinté de dégoût mêlé à quelque-chose qui ressemblait à du regret.  
Maintenant complètement seul, Le prince débraillé pénétra dans la salle de bains et coupa l'eau. Il fallait qu'il voie, qu'il comprenne. Qu'avait-on pu mettre dans le ballon pour donner à l'eau cette odeur et couleur ? Il escalada la chaise et regarda à son tour. La vision de l'odeur fit perdre l'équilibre au petit Nicholas, le projetant à terre. Il quitta la salle de bains d'un pas précipité, poussé par une irrépressible envie d'aller rendre. Dans le ballon d'eau chaude baignait, ses entrailles pourrissantes et rongées par les vers flottant et coulant, son sang mêlés à ses autres fluides dilués dans l'eau, un rat, éventré, mort de plusieurs semaines.

XXX

Jennifer était outrée. Non contente d'avoir eu sa vengeance, il fallait que Diana vienne en rajouter, qu'elle savoure sa victoire, toute fière qu'elle était de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Comment une supposée grande dame pouvait-elle concevoir une farce aussi odieuse ? Cette fille n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ? Jusqu'où irait-elle la prochaine fois ? Et cette pauvre Eleanor, allait-elle seulement s'en remettre ? Elle devait être plus que désorientée pour oublier derrière elle sa précieuse cage...  
La fille malchanceuse suivit les traces qui décrivaient un chemin tout le long du couloir et se dirigeaient vers l'escalier central. De derrière la porte y conduisant, la fille malchanceuse entendit gronder une voix grave et bourrue à laquelle répondaient les aboiements de Brown.

''Qu'est-ce-que... Ah ! Tu es répugnante ! Va-t'en ! Hors de ma vue, vermine !''

La voix s'avéra appartenir à Monsieur Hoffman, le directeur, que Jennifer, ouvrant la porte, trouva le dos voûté, les vêtements tâchés de rouge-brunâtre au niveau du ventre, en train de remettre ses lunettes tandis que Brown lui aboyait dessus pour le faire s'éloigner. Apparemment, le professeur sévère n'avait pas été capable de reconnaître son élève préférée lorsque cette dernière lui était rentrée dedans, toute apeurée et déboussolée qu'elle était. Et dire que jusque-là, seul Brown avait osé prendre sa défense...  
''Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes, toi ?'' lui aboya le directeur. ''Fiche le camp ! Et emmène ce sale cabot avec toi !''  
La fille malchanceuse ne se fit pas prier. Elle calma Brown et repartit suivre les traces. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais n'avait pas non plus de temps à perdre à argumenter.  
Eleanor avait rejoint le sous-sol, sous l'escalier. La porte y menant, toujours ouverte, portait les traces de sa main sur la poignée et l'escalier pour y descendre les traces de ses pas. Jennifer avala sa salive et y descendit en compagnie de Brown.

Le sous-sol de l'orphelinat était excessivement poussiéreux et sombre aussi, bien qu'on puisse toujours s'y repérer.  
Il se représentait sous la forme d'un long couloir, dont le mur à l'extrémité, celle où se trouvait la fille malchanceuse en entrant, avait partiellement cédé, rongé par des racines souterraines, laissant entrer dans le sous-sol un monticule de terre. Le couloir était garni de part et d'autre de portes menant à diverses pièces, les cellules, comme on avait pris l'habitude de les appeler. Chacune d'elles avait un nom et une utilité.  
Il faisait trop sombre pour entrevoir la moindre trace, et le silence de mort qui régnait ici-bas plongeait le sous-sol de l'orphelinat dans une atmosphère sinistre et décalée. La fille malchanceuse, frissonnante, perçut tout-de-même un son plaintif, un sanglot intermittent, semblable aux battements chancelants d'un cœur blessé, émanant d'une cellule un peu plus loin. Elle ignorait quelle porte ouvrir, mais il lui suffisait de tendre l'oreille comme pour retrouver l'oiseau du bonheur.  
Mais quelque-chose n'allait pas. Peut-être Jennifer était-elle trop intimidée par l'endroit, mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que Brown et elle n'étaient pas seuls. Elle crut entendre de sinistres murmures à travers l'obscurité tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Eleanor. C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Rampants, se traînant dans l'obscurité, leurs corps squelettiques vêtus de loques décharnées, les lutins s'avancèrent dans le couloir du sous-sol. Ce qu'avait subi Eleanor, mêlé à l'anxiété de la fille malchanceuse les avaient attirés ici. D'autres encore arrivaient dans son dos, leurs visages d'enfants desséchés et difformes sortant du monticule de terre, la toisant d'un regard perçant depuis leurs orbites vides et sombres. Certains brandissaient vers la fille malchanceuse des armes de fortune, balais, couverts ou morceaux de bois d'autres tiraient leurs congénères par des cordes qui les liaient mutuellement. Toute la horde se mouvait comme une seule créature, esclave de la loi et pensée unique qui régissait le monde entre ces murs. Certains lutins, Jennifer n'en avait jamais vu de semblables, avaient pris une teinte rouge-brunâtre et un aspect poisseux, comme aspergés de ce même liquide corrompu qui avait assailli Eleanor. Ils étaient là pour empêcher Jennifer de la rejoindre, voulaient la submerger, la paralyser, la voir renoncer. Ils auraient presque pu réussir.

La fille malchanceuse ouvrit la cellule de repentance. La chose qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur était à peine humaine. Elle tenait à peine debout, ployant sous son corps adulte et anorexique. En guise de robe, elle était vêtue d'un drap brun déchiré, orné d'un symbole de rose rouge. Celui-ci suintait de cette matière sombre, cette corruption qui s'insinuait et s'envenimait au fil du temps. Sa chevelure noire, crasseuse et chaotique, lui dissimulait un œil, l'autre demeurant grand ouvert et injecté d'un sang dont elle voulait pleurait des larmes. Quelques plumes rouges plantées ça et là dans la chair parsemaient ses bras squelettiques qu'elle peinait à soulever. Alors même que des lutins sortaient de l'ombre pour l'assaillir de toutes parts, l'ange déchu lui hurla de partir, de la laisser seule, comme Clara lui avait dit auparavant. Jennifer n'avait su que faire pour Clara, mais elle savait pouvoir aider cette autre fille malchanceuse, alors elle choisit de lui tenir tête.

Finalement, la pauvre créature poussa un cri déchirant et se recroquevilla dos au mur, dans une mare de pétales de rose. Brown émit un son plaintif et se mit lécher sa joue pour la calmer. Jennifer s'approcha d'elle et déposa la cage à sa portée. Eleanor s'en saisit, ferma les yeux et se serra contre, tremblant comme une feuille.  
« Tu ne devrais pas être là...  
Sa voix vacillait autant que le reste de son être. Comme si elle essayait de contenir un orage devenu trop fort pour elle.  
-Je crois qu'aucune de nous ne le devrait, répondit simplement Jennifer en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
-Tu ne comprends pas sa voix avait cédé, s'était muée en une plainte désespérée. Rester avec moi ne t'apportera rien de bon...  
Jennifer regarda ses yeux embués, trempés d'une pluie qu'Eleanor refusait de laisser tomber.  
-Moi je crois que tu ne deviendras rien de bien si tu restes toute seule surtout ici et dans un moment pareil.  
La fille tourmentée ferma les yeux et secoua vivement la tête.  
-Mais tu ne peux rien pour moi !  
Ses mots tonnèrent dans toute la cellule, suivis par d'autres, à peine murmurés.  
-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien...  
Jennifer pâlit. Comment pouvait-elle croire une telle chose ? Son cœur faillit cesser de battre et repartit de plus belle, plus vite et plus fort.  
-Oh Eleanor, tu te trompes. Tu es... la deuxième personne la plus adorable qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer.  
Eleanor essaya en vain de serrer ses lèvres tremblantes. Son cœur à elle s'était réchauffé, mais semblait se déchirer également.  
-Je n'en peux plus, Jennifer ! Ce monde n'est pas pour moi ! Il ne fait que me changer ou me détruire ! Et Diana fait tout pour que ça arrive... je ne veux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir, mais... mais...  
Jennifer toucha le bras de la fille malchanceuse. Elle comprenait.  
-Nous sommes seules ici, Eleanor. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ça restera entre nous. »  
Alors cette dernière, comme si elle venait d'en avoir la permission, laissa éclater la tempête. La fille fondit en larmes, pleura abondamment. Sa tête devint lourde, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle la laissa tomber sur le côté, se poser sur l'épaule de Jennifer. Cette dernière la soutint en silence, posa une main sur la sienne. La fille malchanceuse voulut prendre Eleanor dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qui touchait à sa fin, la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle n'en fit rien, craignant de faire empirer la situation. Alors qu'elle assistait impuissante à l'effondrement d'Eleanor, tentant désespérément de l'apaiser avec sa voix, Jennifer comprit que silence allait encore longtemps rimer avec malchance.

XXX

Amanda arrêta la machine à coudre. La Princesse de la Rose avait tenu sa promesse, elle était comme neuve et la princesse mesquine avait eu tout le loisir de l'utiliser à nouveau des heures durant. Meg s'était vraiment surpassée en la réparant aussi vite. Tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu la motiver à ce point, Amanda sortit son journal.  
Tout d'abord, elle écrivit qu'on avait cessé de l'importuner, que personne ne lui jetait plus rien. Il fallait dire, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin, qu'avec ce qui était arrivé à Eleanor, les orphelins avaient eu vite fait de l'oublier.  
Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la salle de bains ce jour-là. Elle en eut des frissons, puis continua d'écrire.  
Jamais elle n'avait vu pareille disgrâce pour une aristocrate. Difficile de lui obéir, ou même de la prendre au sérieux après l'avoir vue ramper et pleurer comme elle l'avait fait. Et ce cri qu'elle avait poussé... son image de comtesse froide en avait décidément pris un coup.  
La princesse mesquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Dire que si Jennifer n'était pas arrivée, ne l'avait pas appelée, personne n'aurait reconnu Eleanor. À croire que cette fille portait la poisse à tous ceux qu'elle fréquentait !  
Amanda étouffa un rire moqueur, se calma et continua d'écrire.  
Apparemment, cette farce était un coup des garçons, mais la princesse mesquine avait sa propre idée quant à la vraie responsable. Étant donné que Nicholas était le dernier à avoir été vu près des douches, le directeur en avait rapidement déduit sa culpabilité et l'avait obligé, lui ainsi que son ami Xavier, à nettoyer la pagaille dans la salle de bains.  
Amanda se dit qu'ils méritaient au moins ça après tous les ennuis qu'ils lui avaient causé.  
Quant à Eleanor, elle semblait avoir développé une peur panique des cabines de douche, voire même des salles de bains. Elle se n'y rendait plus, aussi commençait-on à dire que la comtesse des aristocrates devenait aussi sale et dégradée que cette vermine de Jennifer qui la suivait partout. En réalité, et tout le monde le savait, Eleanor remplissait désormais chaque matin un seau d'eau et l'emmenait dans la cellule de solitude, au sous-sol, pour faire sa toilette.  
La princesse mesquine mit sa main devant sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler en se demandant quel genre de comtesse pouvait bien faire ça.  
La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit. Amanda cacha son journal. Diana entra et la salua avec le sourire.  
''Bonjour, Amanda ! Oh, n'aie pas peur, je ne viens rien casser. Dis-moi plutôt, ne trouves-tu pas que notre comtesse devrait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre ?''

À suivre...


	6. Les sœurs chèvres

**Disclaimer: Rule of Rose ne m'appartient pas.**

Les sœurs chèvres  


Jennifer attendait, adossée à un mur de la cave, Brown à ses pieds, qu'Eleanor la rejoigne en ce début de matinée. Cette dernière avait enflammé maintes rumeurs qui s'étaient répandues telles des traînées de poudre dans tout l'orphelinat. Selon certains dires, l'incident du mois dernier était pour elle une punition délivrée par la plus haute autorité que les aristocrates du crayon rouge puissent connaître, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Eleanor ne doive laisser sa place de comtesse à quelqu'un d'autre. Susan adorait tout extrapoler. Plus sérieusement, Jennifer s'inquiétait pour son amie réservée. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même et on la traitait à peine comme la comtesse qu'elle savait qu'elle était. C'était à peine si on ne lui jetait rien, comme on le faisait de temps en temps à Jennifer. Tout ça l'écœurait. Les orphelins n'avaient pas le droit de la traiter comme ça ! Quant à Eleanor, eh bien la fille malchanceuse s'était jurée de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Même si elle disait vouloir être seule, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de le rester. Elle était peinée de la voir ainsi, réduite à craindre des pièces de l'étrange maison. Mais de là à se réfugier _là-bas_... La cellule de solitude n'était un endroit pour personne. Eleanor n'avait rien à y faire et certainement pas sa toilette. Et puis cette cave était si froide... Jennifer avait de la peine à imaginer son amie derrière la porte, dénudée, en train de geler dans l'obscurité.

Ladite porte s'ouvrit et Eleanor en sortit. Brown se montra plus prompt que Jennifer et courut l'accueillir en sautant sur ses pattes arrière. La petite Eleanor posa sa cage et s'agenouilla pour caresser cet ami qui grandissait de plus en plus au fil des semaines. Jennifer observa la scène quelques secondes, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Eleanor finit par la regarder, alors la fille timide s'approcha à son tour et lui tendit la main.

''Viens'', dit-elle. ''Partons d'ici.''

XXX

L'agitation dans l'orphelinat était aujourd'hui palpable. Les filles malchanceuses purent s'en rendre compte après être remontées dans le hall. D'un côté, Xavier entrait et sortait du bâtiment, son épée à la main, le regard se promenant sur le sol et sa voix imitant le bouc. D'un autre, on pouvait apercevoir Susan faisant des aller-retours vers une salle à l'étage, transportant des balais dans ses bras. D'un autre côté encore, Thomas pouvait être vu courant dans les couloirs, son précieux train dans les mains, ses paroles alternant entre des bruits de locomotive et des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles.

Jennifer commenta qu'elle avait rarement vu l'étrange maison aussi animée. La fille silencieuse, qui n'avait jusqu'à peu jamais prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait, ne sut quoi lui répondre. Jennifer poursuivit en supposant quelque-chose devait avoir provoqué cette effervescence. En effet, durant leur temps libre, les orphelins se réunissaient dans leurs petits groupes et chacun vivait sa vie de son côté. Les Aristocrates de Crayon Rouge étaient les seuls à avoir jamais unifié tous les enfants de l'étrange maison sous une même loi et bannière. Autant d'animosité d'un coup ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le club des Aristocrates avait transmis de nouveaux ordres. Eleanor soupira avant de supposer que cadeau du mois avait dû être annoncé. La boîte à offrandes n'attendait plus qu'elles.

XXX

Alors qu'elles gravissaient les escaliers vers le premier étage, la petite Jennifer eut une idée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de partager :

« À ton avis, quel-cadeau va-t-on devoir chercher, cette fois ?

-Pas un oiseau, lui répondit Eleanor. Pas non plus un papillon ni aucune forme de poisson.

Jennifer fit une moitié de sourire.

-Et pas de lapin non plus, compléta-t-elle. Que peut-on en déduire, à ton avis ?

-Que les Aristocrates aiment bien les animaux.

Jennifer grimaça. Tout dépendait de ce qu'Eleanor entendait par _aimer_. En effet, l'oiseau rouge avait connu une fin peu enviable, personne n'avait jamais revu Peter le lapin et bien qu'elle constituât un cas à part, il était inutile de mentionner cette pauvre carpe...

-J'aurais plutôt dit le contraire, rétorqua l'enfant, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Tout le monde est censé chercher un cadeau, mais les animaux, ça ne court pas les couloirs.

-Plutôt les forêts.

-Et personne ne s'est fait punir après que j'eus attrapé Peter. Ni après que nous eûmes retrouvé ton oiseau.

-Ni après que la carpe eut retrouvé son aquarium...

-Exactement ! Avant que Peter ne s'échappe, il y a maintenait cinq mois de cela, je n'avais pas participé à sa recherche. Margaret m'avait alors fait savoir que je serais punie pour cela.

-Et tu l'aurais été s'il ne s'était pas enfui.

Jennifer acquiesça.

-Mais on m'aurait punie pour ne pas l'avoir _cherché_.

Eleanor haussa les épaules.

-Meg ne doit punir que ceux qui ne s'impliquent pas dans les affaires du club.

-Donc, raisonna Jennifer, quoi qu'on nous demande de chercher, nous ne sommes pas obligées de le trouver mais bien de le _chercher_.

Eleanor étira les lèvres, elle voyait où son amie voulait en venir.

-Je ne crois pas que les choses soient soit si simples, Jennifer. »

Leur conversation avait occupé les deux filles le temps qu'elles arrivent à la boîte à offrandes et que l'étrange maison se transforme en dirigeable. Elles purent lire sur l'affiche surplombant la boîte que le cadeau du mois consistait en deux ''sœurs chevrettes''. Eleanor comprit immédiatement.

''Mary et Sally'', dit-elle, étaient les noms des deux sœurs chèvres de l'orphelinat, deux poupées que les orphelins considéraient et traitaient comme de vrais animaux. Jennifer avait entendu parler d'elles, mais comme tout le monde redoutait que Brown en fasse de la charpie et parce-que Jennifer était une mendiante, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les approcher. En plus d'être baronne, Margaret était connue pour en avoir la garde, était-il possible qu'elle les ait perdues ? Ce mot ne faisait pourtant pas partie de son vocabulaire...

Peu importe.

Eleanor et Jennifer ne savaient par où commencer. Meg était leur seule piste. Eleanor se proposa pour lui soutirer quelques informations, de comtesse à baronne, mais encore fallait-il trouver cette dernière. Elles regardèrent dans la bibliothèque mais aujourd'hui, évidemment, Margaret ne s'y trouvait pas. La baronne étant toujours extrêmement pointilleuse (quoique toujours moins qu'Eleanor) quant au rangement de ses affaires, Jennifer ne disposait d'aucun objet empreint de son odeur qu'elle eut pu faire renifler à Brown pour la retrouver. Il allait falloir chercher à l'ancienne.

Tournant leurs regards vers la sortie, les deux petites aperçurent le prince farceur, Thomas, attendant là, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elles l'abordèrent et Jennifer lui demanda si il savait où Margaret aurait pu se trouver.

''Hé, hé, hé... Miss Meg ? Je ne l'ai pas vue'', leur avait-il répondu avec son sourire espiègle qu'il arborait lorsqu'il ne jouait pas avec son train. Les filles malchanceuses comprirent qu'elles n'obtiendraient rien de lui et prirent rapidement congé.

''Peut-être a-t-elle été enlevée par le chien enragé, qui sait ?''

Ajouta-t-il à leur attention tandis qu'elles quittaient le secteur première classe.

XXX

Alors qu'elles descendaient, moroses, vers les niveaux inférieurs, Eleanor eut un éclair de discernement. Elle s'était souvenue d'un trait de Margaret que son indifférence de façade et son désintérêt des autres l'avaient poussée à enfouir aux confins de sa mémoire d'enfant.

''Meg'', dit-elle, ''a toujours été très créative. Son temps libre, lorsqu'elle ne le passe pas à enseigner des choses, elle le passe dans son laboratoire à en inventer de nouvelles.''

Jennifer, dont la mémoire chancelante avait été comme ravivée par ces mots, s'écria que son amie avait raison, que la princesse sage devait certainement se trouver là-bas. Ne connaissant pas la position exacte du laboratoire, elle fut d'autant plus soulagée qu'Eleanor, sans rien lui demander, la prenne par la main pour la guider à destination.

« Il n'empêche, fit remarquer Jennifer, Meg a beau être brillante, quel dommage qu'elle utilise sa créativité pour servir la Loi de la Rose.

Eleanor n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Il était vrai que cette fille s'investissait énormément dans les affaires du Club, surtout en matière de châtiments. La princesse froide n'avait jamais eu à s'en soucier mais Jennifer, elle, avait par deux fois subi le bâton de torture, une fois pour le recevoir et une autre fois pour l'infliger. Sûrement peinait-elle à comprendre que ce système corrompu était un mal nécessaire en comparaison à ce qui les attendait _Dehors_.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle, mais pour être honnête je crains moins les punitions de notre baronne que les crocs du chien enragé.

Le chien enragé, pensa Jennifer. Eleanor aussi pensait-elle constamment à sa menace, ou bien son souvenir venait-il d'être ravivé par l'humour malsain du jeune Thomas ?

-Alors toi aussi tu crois à cette histoire, dit tristement la fille malchanceuse.

Le chien enragé faisait beaucoup parler de lui entre les murs de l'orphelinat-zeppelin. On n'osait que rarement murmurer, et encore moins répéter, les sombres histoires que tous connaissaient à son sujet. Celles d'un chien au regard cruel et aux crocs gigantesques, aussi imposant en taille qu'un homme adulte, qui kidnappait des enfants désobéissants qu'on ne revoyait jamais. Les Aristocrates du Crayon Rouge disaient prendre des mesures pour s'en protéger, lui faisaient des offrandes régulières pour apaiser sa faim. Wendy avait dû abandonner son lapin pour nourrir ces rituels... Des rituels auxquels même Eleanor croyait.

-Pas toi ?

La fille malchanceuse savait bien ne pas être une enfant modèle, mais de là à être dévorée pour cela... si cette créature devait un jour pénétrer dans l'étrange maison, nul doute que les enfants les moins importants lui seraient offerts en premier. Même si une partie d'elle souhaitait que Peter n'eut pas disparu pour rien, l'autre partie en revanche caressait l'espoir que toute cette histoire n'eut été qu'un vaste mensonge. Ainsi n'aurait-elle plus eu à vivre dans la peur...

-J'avais espéré que ce ne soit qu'une légende. Tu dis que la Princesse des roses est une invention de Diana, pourquoi ce chien enragé, lui, serait-il réel ?

Eleanor ne sut que répondre à cela. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Sa stupéfaction fut telle qu'elle stoppa net sa marche, manquant de faire trébucher une fille malchanceuse qui regardait un peu trop vers le sol.

-Tu as peut-être raison, Jennifer. Tu as peut-être raison. »

XXX

Eleanor guida l'enfant timide jusqu'aux entrailles du dirigeable, qu'elles devraient traverser pour atteindre le laboratoire. Après avoir parcouru des couloirs de maintenance froids et enrouillés et fait un détour par une cuisine qu'un ouragan semblait avoir ravagé, les petites arrivèrent près d'un ascenseur à l'entrée des passerelles obscures. Aucun bruit ne régnait ici-bas, si ce n'est celui de leurs pas sur le plancher grinçant et le son régulier d'un battement -ou plutôt de quelque-chose que l'on battait- provenant de quelque-part sur les passerelles décrépites. Jennifer avait déjà parcouru ces lieux, mais cette fois-ci la lumière y semblait plus présente et sa peur, comme à chaque fois qu'Eleanor l'accompagnait, moins forte. Alors que la fille silencieuse guidait la fille malchanceuse, l'attention de cette dernière fut attirée par une forme qui flottait au ras du sol, portée par un mince courant d'air qui ne dépassait pas les pieds des enfants. Jennifer s'éloigna d'Eleanor, qui elle, suivit Brown que quelque-chose dans l'obscurité semblait attirer.

L'enfant ramassa l'objet, qui se trouvait être un morceau de papier portant l'écriture de Margaret. Le regard de Jennifer s'illumina. Plus intéressant encore, le titre du document (car le morceau de papier s'avérait être une liste de tâches et observations) : _Note de la Princesse_. La fille malchanceuse se fit moins enthousiaste en revanche lorsqu'elle comprit que ladite note avait pour sujet le chien enragé. Si la plus haute autorité de l'orphelinat-zeppelin était impliquée, alors la menace devait être terriblement sérieuse. Jennifer ne prit pas le temps de tout lire, préférant rejoindre Eleanor, qui n'était en fait partie que quelques mètres plus loin.

Devant elle se tenait le prince débraillé, Nicholas, accompagné de sa fidèle épée en manche à balai.

À ses pieds était couché Brown, occupé à grignoter l'os d'un animal qui traînait par là. À côté de lui se trouvait un sac lesté pendu à une corde, dont Jennifer devina qu'il devait l'utiliser comme mannequin d'entraînement.

Bah, se Jennifer pour elle-même. Tant qu'il ne vient pas réclamer le Chevalier du Seau...

Le prince débraillé (et apparemment intimidé) parlait à la princesse froide. La fille malchanceuse écouta ce qu'elle put.

« Si j'ai vu Miss Margaret ? Pour sûr, mademoiselle la comtesse. Elle est passée par ici il y a bien un quart d'heure. Elle remontait vers les secteurs supérieurs et même qu'elle semblait drôlement préoccupée, comme si elle cherchait quelque-chose, vous voyez ?

-Meg a perdu quelque-chose ?

-Ah ça j'en sais rien. 'Pas demandé. Mais elle cherchait pas un cadeau, c'est sûr. Je le sais parce-que Diana... je veux dire Miss Diana a déjà trouvé la chèvre... après je sais pas, il y en a peut-être une autre...

-Et pourquoi ne participes-tu pas aux recherches, dans ce cas ?

-Eh bien... c'est-à-dire que j'avais un duel de prévu... et il fallait que j'améliore ma vitesse et...

-Oh. Fort bien. Tu peux continuer, dans ce cas.

Avant de prendre congé, Eleanor gratifia Nicholas d'une révérence.

-Merci pour ton aide, chevalier. Bonne chance pour ton prochain duel.»

Cela fait, elle rejoignit Jennifer et les deux petites poursuivirent leur route.

XXX

« Tu as vu l'expression de Nicholas à ta dernière question ?

Commenta Jennifer en imitant le visage blême et incertain qu'avait eu le prince débraillé. Puis elle rigola.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi timoré... ni capable de pâlir aussi vite.

Eleanor resta songeuse.

-Margaret peut être n'importe où dans le dirigeable, mais pas dans son laboratoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous y trouverons sûrement des indices. Et toi, as-tu trouvé quelque-chose ?

Jennifer acquiesça et sortit la feuille de sa poche.

-Une liste de notes dédiée au chien enragé. Ces mots auraient étés dictés par notre souveraine en personne.

-Et que dit donc Diana sur le chien enragé ?

-Oh tu vas rire, dit la fille malchanceuse avec amertume. D'après elle, il serait grand, fort... meurtri? Bon, si elle le dit. Tout ça en plus d'être loyal et propre. Et de kidnapper les enfants pas sages.

Eleanor ne rit pas. Pour ce que ces mots valaient dans la bouche de Diana, elle aurait aimé voir son amie plus détendue.

-Apparemment, on peut trouver des graffitis sur ce chien dans la cour de l'orphelinat, poursuivit Jennifer. Susan a été chargée d'enquêter dessus. Eleanor, te souviens-tu avoir vu de tels dessins le mois dernier, lorsque nous étions sorties dehors ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir... non, il n'y en avait pas. La pluie les aura effacés. Puis-je voir cette liste ?

Jennifer lui tendit l'objet qu'elle regarda avec des sourcils légèrement haussés.

-C'est étrange, dit-elle après un moment. Plus je lis certains passages et plus j'ai l'impression que c'est Brown qui est décrit sur cette feuille .

Jennifer eut un gloussement enfantin.

-Tu trouves ? C'est vrai qu'il est fidèle et fort, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit bien gros, ni qu'il ait la rage. N'est-ce-pas, Brown ? »

Ce dernier ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi les filles parlaient, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'aboyer sur un ton enjoué à l'évocation de son nom, ni de remuer la queue gentiment la queue quand Eleanor caressa son dos tandis que Jennifer lui répétait affectueusement qu'il était un bon compagnon.

Le bonheur des trois amis se retrouva vite troublé lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la zone de stockage.

Cela commença par une voix. Un timbre doux et élégant mais porté par un ton hautain et méprisant, énumérant une pléiade de défauts tels que l'immaturité, la niaiserie et la naïveté. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux petites pour comprendre que Diana n'était pas loin. La zone de stockage étant plus éclairée que le reste des passerelles, Jennifer et Eleanor, suivies bien sûr de Brown, durent se cacher derrière une pile de caisses entreposée là pour ne pas être vues. De là elles purent clairement voir, juste à côté d'une chèvre noire allongée sur un conteneur, que la princesse décidée et la princesse mesquine parlaient entre elles. Les filles malchanceuses écoutèrent en silence.

« ...voilà pourquoi je ne l'aime pas, dit la duchesse. Elle me suit partout... c'est pathétique. Qu'en penses-tu, Amanda ?

L'intéressée se tenait courbée face à Diana, se tripotant les mains. Elle répondit avec son habituelle voix à la fois tremblante, gloussante et dérangeante.

-On dirait presque Jennifer, vu comment tu en parles hehe... Mais ce doit être vrai si tu le dis, Diana. Tiens ça me fait penser... elle t'a écrit une lettre d'amour...

-Je l'ai déjà lue, coupa la duchesse. Lue et déchirée en deux.

-Oh...

-J'ai essayé de la faire manger à la chèvre, dit Diana en faisant un rapide signe de tête vers la chèvre à côté d'elle, mais elle ne l'a même pas regardée, soupira-t-elle.

-Je vois, répondit Amanda en orientant tour à tour son regard, alternant entre Diana et la pauvre bête couchée sur la caisse.

-Alors... que devrais-je faire de la lettre, selon toi ? »

Si Amanda pouvait être douée pour suivre le courant et flatter ses supérieurs, il ne fallait en revanche pas attendre grand chose de son inventivité ou de son avis. Le temps qu'elle donne une réponse à Diana, les filles auraient eu le temps de traverser trois fois la zone de stockage. Et bien que Jennifer fut curieuse de savoir qui avait bien pu écrire une lettre d'amour à Diana, ni Eleanor ni elle n'étaient intéressées par le nouveau jeu sadique que la duchesse essayait de mettre en place. Aussi choisirent-elles de profiter du temps de latence de la princesse mesquine et de l'attention inhabituelle que lui portait Diana pour s'éclipser, en espérant que personne ne les remarque.

Peut-être Diana avait-elle dés le début remarqué leur présence, peut-être l'attention qu'elle portait à Amanda était-elle moins prononcée qu'elles ne le pensaient. Toujours est-il qu'à peine furent-elles sorties de leur cachette que la duchesse apostropha Jennifer.

« Jennifer, pile au bon moment ! Viens, j'ai du travail pour toi.

Diana fit ensuite mine de remarquer l'enfant à la cage et la gratifia d'une révérence grandiloquente et exagérée.

-Oh, tu es là aussi, Eleanor. Tu m'autoriseras à emprunter ta souillon, j'espère.

Diana était une duchesse et Eleanor une comtesse. Elles savaient toutes deux que la question ne se posait même pas. La brune dit mot, préférant lui répondre par un rapide signe de tête qu'elle pouvait cesser son cinéma.

La rousse reporta son attention sur Jennifer, sortit une feuille déchirée de sa poche et la lui tendit d'un geste vif et autoritaire.

-Une partie de cette lettre a été déchirée et a disparu. Je veux que tu la trouves.

Jennifer prit la feuille d'une main tremblante. Dans l'ombre de la duchesse, la princesse mesquine la fixait avec des yeux empreints à la fois de satisfaction, pour la voir dans sa position d'infériorité, et de jalousie pour lui avoir enlevé l'attention de Diana.

De son côté, Eleanor, tout comme Brown, regardait plus attentivement la chèvre noire que la duchesse avait trouvé. Alors que l'enfant l'examinait, l'animal laissa échapper un cri de désespoir.

-Cette chèvre t'intéresse, Eleanor ? Amanda et moi l'avons trouvée, pour le cadeau du mois. Mais attention, qu'aucune de vous deux ne se fasse d'illusions ou vous pourriez le regretter.

Il était évident que quelqu'un ici cherchait la confrontation. Dommage pour elle, Eleanor n'avait clairement pas envie d'entrer dans son jeu.

La comtesse et la fille malchanceuse n'aspiraient toutes deux qu'à s'éloigner des deux autre filles. Il ne leur manquait qu'un prétexte qu'Eleanor trouva en promenant son regard sur le sol. En effet, aux pieds de Diana gisait une multitude de feuilles de papier, froissées, déchirées et piétinées. La princesse silencieuse posa un genou à terre puis ramassa et en regarda quelques-unes qui étaient liées entre elles. Alors qu'elle examinait ce qui s'avéra en fait être les restes d'un carnet fait main, les trois autres filles purent voir un de ses sourcils s'élever légèrement.

-Mais ce sont des notes de Margaret, commenta Eleanor.

Elle se laissa dire que toutes ces feuilles appartenaient à ce carnet que la baronne emportait partout avec elle. Étrange, elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à laisser traîner ses affaires. Ni à laisser quiconque, pas même Diana, s'en prendre à ce petit monde qu'elle avait assemblé dans ces pages.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra récupérer son travail, dit-elle en se relevant. Viens, Jennifer, allons le lui rendre. »

Et la comtesse, suivie de Jennifer, gratifièrent leurs interlocutrices d'une froide révérence avant de partir sans aucune autre forme de salutation. Cela n'empêcha pas Diana, alors qu'elles quittaient la zone de stockage, de rappeler à Jennifer la tâche qu'elle lui avait confiée.

XXX

Enfin, les petites arrivèrent au laboratoire de Meg. Il ne leur restait plus pour l'atteindre qu'à descendre le petit escalier qui leur faisait face et entrer dans la salle en contrebas. Cette dernière était dépourvue de plafond et de là où elle était, Jennifer pouvait avoir un aperçu du laboratoire de la baronne. Une lumière terne éclairait une pièce étonnamment vide, dont seul un objet massif aux formes bizarres, attaché aux poutres par des câbles, semblait occuper l'espace. Les murs en eux-mêmes étaient inexistants, remplacés par des revêtements de toile blanche délavés. Le tout semblait assez spartiate et la fille malchanceuse ne put que se demander quel genre d'inventions la baronne pouvait bien concrétiser dans ce laboratoire et pourquoi elle avait choisi un endroit aussi reculé pour mener ses expériences. Ses observations et interrogations furent interrompues par la voix de la fille silencieuse.

« Quand tu seras à l'intérieur, cherche tout ce que tu pourras sur le chien enragé et les hauts aristocrates. Complète le carnet de Margaret si tu le peux.

Jennifer regarda sa comtesse, inquiète, comme si cette dernière venait de lui faire ses adieux.

-Tu ne viens pas?

Eleanor ne la regarda pas, se contentant de secouer légèrement la tête.

-Il nous faut retrouver le cadeau du mois, nous aurons plus de chances en nous séparant.

-Mais... et si on me surprend en train de fouiner?

Demanda la fille anxieuse.

-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu agissais sous mes ordres, répondit doucement la comtesse. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de dire ce que tu cherchais.

Même si elle ne courait virtuellement aucun danger, elle ne se sentit pas rassurée pour autant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eleanor lui demandait pareille chose.

La fille malchanceuse hésita avant de lui demander:

-Pourquoi cherches-tu ces informations?

-Les Hauts Aristocrates du crayon Rouge causeront à notre perte à tous, j'en suis convaincue, répondit calmement Eleanor. Il faut leur faire perdre leur influence, poursuivit-elle, mais je n'y arriverai pas seule. Acceptes-tu de m'aider?

Jennifer baissa les yeux.

-Mais Diana m'a déjà confié une mission... la lettre...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'en chargerai.

Puis la comtesse se tourna vers la fille malchanceuse et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est toi qui as raison, Jennifer. Ceux qui se montrent dévoués aux aristocrates ne courent aucun danger. Montre-leur ton implication et rien ne pourra t'arriver.

Puis elle ajouta, tant pour Jennifer que pour elle-même:

-Tout va bien se passer. »

La petite Jennifer demeurait réticente à l'idée de s'opposer aux Aristocrates, et conspirer contre eux signifiait confirmer les rumeurs au sujet d'Eleanor. Mais elle avait également confiance en sa comtesse et tenait à ne pas à la décevoir. Si elle disait qu'ensemble elles pouvaient y arriver, alors ce devait être possible. Elle lui donna donc la moitié de lettre et reçut en échange le carnet de Meg. Les deux enfants se donnèrent ensuite rendez-vous dans le salon des invités et se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance. Elles allaient en avoir besoin.

Tandis qu'elle regardait la fille malchanceuse descendre, Brown en sa compagnie, l'escalier qui la mènerait au laboratoire de Meg, Eleanor soupira. Elle avait réussi à éloigner Jennifer. Très bien. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans les événements qui allaient suivre. La princesse froide se rapprocha de la rambarde extérieure et fixa le vide un moment, essayant de discerner le ballon du zeppelin à travers les ténèbres. Elle exhala longuement et réfléchit. Diana avait demandé à Jennifer de retrouver les morceaux d'une lettre, lettre qu'elle disait avoir elle-même déchiré. Jennifer avait commenté durant leur trajet que la missive devait avoir été écrite par Margaret, que c'était sûrement ça qui devait la préoccuper. Si la duchesse souhaitait simplement s'amuser, elle se serait contentée de regarder Meg chercher la missive, ça l'aurait sûrement divertie. Mais elle avait impliqué Jennifer dans l'équation. Pourquoi? La réponse était évidente: elle lui tendait un piège. Eleanor n'en avait pas toutes les ficelles en tête, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'entrevoir la machination: Diana allait utiliser la princesse sage comme elle-même l'avait précédemment fait, afin de piéger quelqu'un dans une farce humiliante et barbare. Et c'était Jennifer, en l'occurrence, qui allait en faire les frais. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Jennifer ne méritait pas d'être punie. Elle oui. Elle savait depuis son humiliation dans les douches que ses jours en tant que haute aristocrate étaient comptés. Quel que fut le piège que la duchesse eut mis au point, c'était à Eleanor de l'activer. En plus de trouver le cadeau du mois pour Jennifer et elle. Elle aurait juste aimé savoir, dans toute l'étendue de l'orphelinat-zeppelin, par où elle devait commencer...

C'est alors qu'un léger bruit, un battement d'ailes, parvint à ses oreilles. La fille silencieuse baissa les yeux et fut intérieurement stupéfaite d'apercevoir un oiseau aux ailes bleutées, décrivant des cercles dans l'air tout en montant dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau des rambardes, la petite créature décrivit dans les airs un mouvement gracieux et vint se poser face à Eleanor. Il la salua et lui demanda ce qui la tracassait, s'ensuivit alors entre l'oiseau et la fille une silencieuse conversation.

Eleanor raconta toute l'histoire à l'oiseau bleu, qui commenta que Diana devait avoir elle-même caché la fameuse missive. Cela allait sans dire, lui répondit Eleanor, le problème était que cette fausse duchesse pouvait l'avoir cachée n'importe où.

Pas n'importe-où, répliqua l'oiseau, car si elle connaissait surtout cette fille pour sa sournoiserie et sa paresse, alors elle ne devait pas avoir caché la lettre dans les tréfonds du dirigeable.

C'était vrai, la lettre de Meg était peut-être plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé... Oui, mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas _où_ elle devait chercher.

Mais l'oiseau lui rétorqua que cette Diana était une haute aristocrate et que par conséquent elle fréquentait surtout le secteur première classe.

Oui, il n'avait pas tort. Et si elle voulait accéder rapidement à la lettre, alors elle ne devait pas l'avoir cachée loin d'elle, ou au moins près de la boîte à offrandes.

C'était un début. Eleanor remercia son conseiller bleu, prit en main sa cage et se mit en route, l'oiseau en sa compagnie, vers le secteur première classe. Elle était résolue à retrouver cette lettre. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse avant que Jennifer ne la rejoigne. Ensuite, elle accepterait et subirait en silence ce châtiment qu'elle croyait mériter.

XXX

Jennifer comprit aux bruits de pas au dessus d'elle qu'Eleanor était partie. Elle soupira, ne pouvant désormais plus compter que sur Brown et elle-même. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'elle pouvait tirer ce cet endroit.

Ce qui frappa le plus Jennifer, dés ses premiers pas dans l'inquiétant laboratoire, fut la déception. Certes, elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu quelques instants plus tôt, mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait attendu autre chose de l'antre de Margaret. Elle avait imaginé le petit monde de Meg empli d'inventions et de machines en tout genre, empilées les unes sur les autres dans une montagne grandissante d'inventivité. Elle avait imaginé les murs couverts de plans et de dessins divers et variés, embryons de la multitude d'idées qui naissaient abondamment dans l'esprit de la baronne. Enfin, elle avait imaginé un atelier couvert d'outils, sur lequel la princesse sage concrétisait mille projets à la fois. De tout ça, il n'était rien. Meg semblait avoir mis son imagination au placard. L'ensemble de ce que Jennifer pensait être les travaux de la princesse sage avait été rangé dans des caisses, elles-mêmes empilées aux extrémités du du laboratoire. Seuls quelques rares schémas demeuraient sur des murs dénudés et blafards, plans de quelques inventions que la jeune Margaret n'avait pas encore complètement occultées. La baronne semblait avoir délaissé tout son travail au profit de cette chose, trônant dans l'ombre au bout du laboratoire, près de l'atelier. En s'en approchant, Jennifer comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sac de toile étiré dans les formes les plus étranges. Il dégageait une puissante odeur qui empêchait Brown de s'en approcher. La tête de Jennifer recommença à lui faire mal. En feuilletant le carnet de Meg, la fille malchanceuse avait découvert divers instruments à punitions, dont un que la baronne avait baptisé ''sac d'oignons''. Il devait s'agir de ce sac là. Jennifer ignorait le fonctionnement précis de l'instrument, mais elle put tout de même constater que le sac d'oignons comportait une large ouverture et était suffisamment grand pour contenir un corps comme le sien. Jennifer s'imagina un instant prisonnière à l'intérieur, se débattant dans la puanteur de cet espace exigu, suppliant une délivrance qu'on ne lui accorderait pas. Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du terrible objet. Pourquoi la princesse sage avait-elle dû inventer une chose pareille? Jennifer trouvait déplorable que Meg perde son temps à mettre au point des instruments de torture, surtout au vu de ce que Jennifer la savait capable de réaliser. Les aristocrates du crayon Rouge avaient une réellement mauvaise influence sur elle. Ce n'est toutefois pas le sac d'oignons qui acheva de dégoûter et terroriser la fille malchanceuse. Alors qu'elle s'intéressait aux outils disposés sur l'atelier, Jennifer remarqua sur sa gauche, au dessus d'une petite étagère, un schéma que Margaret ne semblait pas avoir délaissé. Ce qui était écrit dessus lui glaça le sang. Le schéma expliquait comment, avec l'aide des outils disposés sur l'atelier, il était possible de fabriquer une eau crasseuse. Immédiatement, la fille malchanceuse fit le lien avec ce qui était arrivé à Eleanor le mois dernier. Meg était décidément tombée bien bas. Jennifer ne tint plus. Elle ramassa un crayon qui traînait sur une chaise (au moins Brown aurait-il quelque-chose à flairer) et quitta sans plus tarder l'affreux laboratoire.

XXX

Quelqu'un tourna a poignée de la porte de la buanderie. Remarquant cela, Susan, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, s'arma d'un balai et se tint face à l'entrée, bien déterminée à repousser quiconque viendrait troubler la quiétude de leur nouvelle aire de jeu. La porte s'ouvrit, la princesse impétueuse s'élança, brandissant son arme improvisée pour repousser l'intrus et se gela sur place lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de lever la main sur la comtesse Eleanor.

''Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie, Susan?'' lui demanda la princesse froide dont le visage se tenait à quelques centimètres du balai que brandissait l'autre fille. Cette dernière, comprenant qu'elle avait peut-être fait la pire erreur de sa vie, baissa prudemment son arme en balbutiant une flopée d'excuses que n'importe-qui aurait peiné à comprendre.

''Et d'ailleurs, que faites vous ici, toutes les deux?'' poursuivit la princesse froide en remarquant l'orpheline qui se cachait derrière Susan dans la buanderie,

''Cet endroit est la chambre de Jennifer.''

La princesse impétueuse ne sut que répondre, portant plutôt instinctivement ses doigts à sa bouche, le regard baissé. En vérité, elle avait cherché un endroit pour s'amuser avec son amie au lieu de chercher le cadeau du mois. Endroit qu'elle avait trouvé en cette salle qu'était la buanderie. Bien sûr, elles étaient conscientes qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Jennifer, mais cette dernière était l'une des aristocrates de plus bas rang. Susan s'était alors dit qu'elles pourraient occuper son espace sans problèmes. Après tout, qui se serait soucié de Jennifer ? Au moins une personne, apparemment. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire la vérité quant à ce qu'elles faisaient ici.

Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait aucune réponse de la princesse impétueuse, si toutefois celle-ci avait compris ses questions, la princesse froide lui ordonna, ainsi qu'à son amie de s'en aller immédiatement. Ces deux dernières s'exécutèrent et partirent sans rien demander en quête d'un autre lieu où se cacher. Au passage bien sûr, Eleanor demanda à Susan de trouver Jennifer et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur le chien enragé.

Lorsqu'elles furent parties, la petite comtesse entra, posa sa cage à terre et se laissa choir au sol, à côté de la porte, dos contre le mur. Elle avait fouillé l'ensemble du secteur première classe, sans succès. Qu'elle aille dans le salon VIP ou dans la bibliothèque, aucune trace de de chevrette blanche ou de la lettre de Margaret. Impossible également qu'elle trouve quoi que ce fut à l'infirmerie, Clara l'aurait remarqué. Idem pour la chambre de Wendy, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Elle avait également cherché plus bas, dans la zone de cargaison, vérifié la salle de couture, pièce préférée d'Amanda. Cette dernière aurait pu collaborer avec Diana pour cacher l'un ou l'autre des objets de sa quête, mais manifestement ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et à présent elle était là, assise dans la buanderie, perdant peu à peu son calme malgré les efforts de l'oiseau bleu pour la rassurer. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle trouve la lettre avant que Jennifer ne la rejoigne. Elle ne pouvait pas l'impliquer dans tout ça, elle devait... réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et réfléchisse.

En promenant son regard le long des murs dans un mouvement mécanique pour dissiper son angoisse, Eleanor aperçut une irrégularité. Depuis combien de temps était-ce là? Elle venait de remarquer sur le mur, à gauche de l'entrée, un trou, visiblement creusé à la main et suffisamment large pour y passer un œil. La buanderie était juxtaposée à un placard à balais suffisamment grand pour qu'un humain puisse s'y cacher et le trou communiquait justement avec ledit placard. De là, il était possible d'observer l'ensemble de la buanderie, ainsi que ses résidents. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait? Quelqu'un espionnait-il Jennifer ou cela était-il réservé à un ancien résident de la buanderie? Si tel était le cas, depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Eleanor n'en savait rien, mais elle trouvait l'idée... dérangeante, quand bien même Jennifer n'aurait pas été concernée. La petite comtesse vérifia immédiatement le placard à balais et put constater, grâce au matériel qu'elle y trouva, que quelqu'un avait jusqu'à récemment observé la fille malchanceuse. À son insu, bien sûr. Même si elle ne le savait pas, Jennifer avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. La petite comtesse reboucha donc rapidement le judas improvisé, ramassa sa cage et se remit avec une énergie nouvelle en quête de la moitié de lettre et de la chevrette perdue.

XXX

Jennifer se dirigeait d'un pas franc vers le salon des invités. Eleanor devait déjà avoir retrouvé la lettre, à présent. Elle espérait ne pas faire attendre sa comtesse trop longtemps. Et puis si ce n'était pas le cas, elles pourraient toujours finir ça ensemble. Elle était néanmoins sûre d'une chose: au vu de ce qu'elle avait réussi à trouver, Eleanor serait fière d'elle. Il fallait dire que ses recherches n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Des lutins avaient essayé de lui barrer la route et elle s'était même au passage fait enfermer par Thomas. Ce garçon avait décidément un problème. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce que le prince malicieux décide de la relâcher. La fille malchanceuse s'était bien sûr inquiétée du temps qu'elle perdait, mais cela lui avait également permis de lire quelques-unes des pages qu'elle avait ramassées.

Au début du carnet de Meg, Jennifer avait trouvé des schémas illustrant des leçons de courtoisie et comment faire une révérence. Elle se rappelait qu'elle-même, après être entrée à l'orphelinat, avait passé quelques jours à apprendre et maîtriser ces bonnes manières d'aristocrates. Elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie, elle avait même trouvé cela amusant. Au début, du moins.

Parmi les feuilles que Jennifer avait ramassées par terre, l'une d'elles était une copie du Serment de la Rose, qu'elle avait elle-même dû prêter.

 _Je jure allégeance au prince et à la princesse._

 _Je jure d'aimer mon prochain._

 _J'offrirai un cadeau mensuel._

 _Je punirai l'indigne._

La fille malchanceuse se demandait si tout le monde avait oublié le second passage. Tout comme elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'indigne ou d'infidèle.

Plus loin dans le carnet, Jennifer avait pu lire une retranscription des paroles de la Princesse la Rose elle même. Ces mots lui avaient été adressés le jour où elle avait attrapé le lapin blanc de Wendy.

 _Jennifer..._

 _Tes efforts mensuels méritent une reconnaissance spéciale._

 _Tu as réussi à trouver Peter et tu seras amplement récompensée._

Difficile de croire que Diana ait pu lui adresser de telles paroles, à elle ou à quiconque. C'était peut-être en partie pour cela qu'elle les avait fait prononcer par la princesse sage. Et que dire de la ''récompense'' qu'elle lui avait trouvé. La fille malchanceuse se rappellerait toujours de cette nuit dans la forêt, où tout l'orphelinat l'avait poussée et encouragée, en scandant son nom, à apposer le bâton de torture sur le visage d'Amanda... C'était à partir de cette nuit que la princesse mesquine s'était mise à la haïr pour de bon.

En complétant grâce à Brown les pages du carnet qui avaient été arrachées, la fille malchanceuse avait trouvé une description détaillée du sac d'oignons et de son fonctionnement. Ce dernier encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Mais le pire, c'était que Margaret avait imaginé et dessiné les plans de nombre d'instruments du même genre. L'un d'eux, par exemple, consistait en une chaise reposant sur une sorte de mécanisme rotatif... une chaise tournante sur laquelle la fille malchanceuse n'aurait pas voulu s'asseoir. Et bien sûr, Meg ne s'imaginait pas subir une seule de ses inventions. Non, elle était trop parfaite pour ça...

Diana semblait s'être amusée à éparpiller par terre les pages du carnet de Meg. Elle avait dû croire leur contenu parfaitement inutile. Peut-être se serait-elle ravisée si elle avait pris la peine de les feuilleter avant. En effet, la princesse sage avait consigné dans ses écrits des notes sur chaque enfant de l'orphelinat. Elle avait répertorié leurs traits de caractère, leur rang social ainsi que leur niveau de dévotion et de menace estimée. Elle avait récemment reconnu Eleanor comme une menace élevée. Jennifer aurait bien aimé savoir ce que les autres penseraient de l'existence de ces notes.

Enfin, dans la pièce où la fille malchanceuse avait été enfermée, Brown avait trouvé une lettre d'amour, décorée de fleurs, écrite par Margaret. La plupart du texte avait été rayé, mais quelques bribes demeuraient encore lisibles.

 _O Diana, Diana!_

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

 _Meg_

Ça lui rappelait les lettres qu'elle échangeait avec Wendy. Mais pas de chance pour Jennifer, ce n'était pas la missive qu'elle recherchait. Tout de même, elle se demandait pourquoi la princesse sage avait rayé son propre texte. Peut-être n'était-elle pas satisfaite du rendu final. C'était sûrement ça, elle devait vouloir faire quelque-chose de parfait, digne d'elle et de son amour... Pauvre Meg.

Le secteur première classe n'était plus très loin. Jennifer accéléra le pas. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre sa comtesse.

XXX

Eleanor aurait aimé avoir Brown avec elle, il lui aurait facilité la tâche. Cependant, elle ne pouvait accepter l'idée que Jennifer reste toute seule. Elle allait devoir faire sans. Mais le problème, elle devait le reconnaître, c'était qu'elle peinait vraiment à retrouver Mary et la moitié de lettre. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de jeu de pistes... qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas chez elle? Malgré cela, elle restait persuadée que son raisonnement était le bon: ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas loin, peut-être même sous son nez. Qu'est-ce-qui lui échappait? Elle avait déjà revisité toutes les salles de cette partie du dirigeable, du moins toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà vues. C'était peut-être ça, son erreur. Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. À côté de l'escalier du secteur première classe, il y avait une porte qu'elle savait déboucher sur une salle destinée à entreposer les bagages. Eleanor s'y rendit. Cette pièce demeurait toujours fermée, mais Diana la duchesse pouvait en détenir la clé. Elle aurait très bien pu l'ouvrir à titre exceptionnel, pour y cacher quelque-chose, par exemple. L'enfant posa sa main sur la poignée. Si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, elle réussirait à entrer dans la salle des bagages et y trouverait au moins l'un des objets de sa quête. Dans le cas contraire, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à reconnaître son échec. Eleanor tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. La petite comtesse laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement puis entra la nouvelle pièce.

Une odeur de renfermé assaillit les narines de l'enfant. La salle-entrepôt baignait dans une lumière terne, alimentée par une ampoule accrochée au plafond. Un ensemble de valises et autres bagages étaient disposés sur une étagère le long du mur opposé à l'entrée ainsi que sur la droite. Eleanor s'avança prudemment, se demandant si elle devrait fouiller l'ensemble des valises pour retrouver Mary ou la lettre perdue. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin d'en arriver là, car son attention fut captée par un bruit, un grincement régulier et désagréable, provenant d'une horloge ouvrante, à sa gauche. L'enfant s'en approcha et remarqua une masse blanche et compacte, un corps, qui obstruait le mécanisme du pendule principal. Eleanor posa sa cage, ouvrit l'horloge et recula immédiatement de deux pas pour éviter le poids mort qui tomba au sol. La fillette se pencha et constata qu'elle venait de retrouver Mary. Elle remarqua ensuite quelque-chose qui sortait du ventre ouvert de la chevrette, enfin, de la peluche à effigie de chevrette qu'était Mary. C'était un morceau de papier. Une lettre déchirée. La fille s'en saisit et l'assembla avec la moitié qu'elle possédait. Les textes concordaient. La petite comtesse venait de retrouver et la lettre perdue, et le cadeau du mois. Jennifer était sauvée. Un enfant normal aurait pu sauter de joie, Eleanor se contenta de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Elle venait d'entendre Diana et Amanda murmurer de l'autre côté de la porte. Parallèlement à cela, l'horloge dont elle venait de libérer le mécanisme se remit en marche et sonna le glas de la noblesse pour la petite Eleanor.

XXX

Avant d'entrer dans la zone première classe, Jennifer rangea les notes qu'elle avait trouvé (ces dernières se faisant voyantes et encombrantes) dans la corbeille de la buanderie. Sur le chemin, elle avait été abordée par Susan qui lui avait conté, sans qu'elle lui demande rien, un récit décousu mais terrifiant sur le chien enragé, à base de sacrifices et d'enfants dévorés. Au grand dam de la fille malchanceuse, de nombreuses parties de l'horrible histoire concordaient avec les notes qu'elle avait trouvé. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Eleanor, qu'elles démêlent ensemble le vrai du faux.

Jennifer s'apprêtait à regagner le secteur première classe lorsqu'elle surprit Diana et Amanda dans la salle de l'escalier. Ces dernières regardaient une porte entrouverte et se chuchotaient des choses d'un air excité. Elle n'avaient pas remarqué la fille malchanceuse. Jennifer comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, mais elle comprit également que les princesse résolue et mesquine préparaient un mauvais coup. Ainsi se cacha-t-elle et les écouta.

''Au signal'', dit Diana, ''entre et fais comme nous avons dit.''

Amanda acquiesça en étouffant un rire. Une sonnerie grave retentit de derrière la porte près des deux filles et Amanda s'engouffra à l'intérieur, Diana la suivit d'un pas plus posé. La fille malchanceuse se rapprocha de la porte et observa, impuissante.

XXX

« Te voilà!

S'exclama Amanda en entrant d'un pas excité dans la pièce, suivie de Diana, et en pointant Eleanor du doigt. La voix de la princesse résolue fit écho, sur un ton plus venimeux, à celle de la mesquine. La fille silencieuse les regarda toutes deux sans mot dire.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci, Eleanor?

Lui demanda Diana, le menton levé et le visage incliné.

-Qu'as-tu fait à Mary? Pourquoi as-tu éventré le cadeau du mois?

La logique voudrait qu'Eleanor se doit défendue, qu'elle dise qu'elle l'avait trouvée comme ça et qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile.

-Ton comportement est inacceptable! Indigne d'une comtesse! Eh bien, dis quelque-chose!

La fille silencieuse n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Même maintenant, elle refusait de jouer à son jeu. Et puis elle n'allait tout de même pas interrompre cette mise en scène que Diana avait visiblement longtemps travaillé. Elle allait continuer à l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'elle la destitue et se laisserait emmener dehors pour recevoir sa punition.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre? Demanda la rousse en posant les mains sur ses hanches, us sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Tant pis. Amanda, attrape-la, je te prie.

-À vos ordres, duchesse, répondit la princesse mesquine en faisant un pas vers la fille malchanceuse, un sourire sadique sur son visage déformé par l'excitation.

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Eleanor n'avait ni besoin ni envie qu'on lui force la main. Et elle ne tenait certainement pas à ce qu'Amanda la touche. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la princesse mesquine la poussa violemment contre l'horloge derrière elle avait qu'elle n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. La fillette étouffa un cri lorsque son dos heurta la surface dure derrière elle. Mais la princesse mesquine n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Eleanor lui demanda de la lâcher lorsqu'Amanda lui attrapa le bras. Mais au lieu de lui obéir, elle la tira violemment vers elle. La fille silencieuse ne put résister et finit par perdre son équilibre tomba, un genou à terre, avant qu'Amanda ne fasse plier son autre jambe puis le reste de son corps. Eleanor lui criait de la lâcher, de la laisser tandis que la princesse mesquine appuyait son corps sur elle pour la garder au sol, étouffant un rire de dément, savourant l'instant. Eleanor se débattait, impuissante et au bord des larmes, tandis qu'Amanda lui maintenait le visage dans la poussière.

Diana observa la scène, l'air fière et les bras croisés, se délectant de chaque seconde. Elle ne fut même pas dérangée lorsqu'elle entendit aboyer derrière elle.

XXX

Brown avait été plus prompt à réagir que la fille malchanceuse. Mais même après qu'il soit entré en aboyant pour défendre Eleanor, Jennifer, elle, ne fit rien. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Diana et Amanda l'avaient accusée. Elle n'avait rien fait lorsque la princesse mesquine s'était approchée d'elle de son air menaçant et elle ne faisait rien maintenant que son amie se faisait malmener et humilier. La peur lui avait gelé les membres et la honte lui nouait à présent les entrailles. Eleanor était comme piégée dans une fournaise et la fille malchanceuse savait qu'elle y serait entraînée si elle tentait de lui porter secours. Ce n'est que lorsque Diana la vit et l'invita à entrer que son corps se mit à lui obéir. À obéir à la duchesse. Brown cessa d'aboyer et regarda Jennifer d'un air interrogateur tandis que cette dernière se tenait, tête baissée, à côté de Diana.

''Eleanor a bafoué nos règles'', commença la duchesse. ''Elle n'est plus digne d'être comtesse.''

Jennifer regardait l'autre fille malchanceuse à quelques mètres de ses pieds. Elle était rouge et essoufflée, avait cessé de crier et la regardait d'un air suppliant. Jennifer ne comprit pas qu'elle lui suppliait de s'en aller, de se mettre à l'abri. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de défendre Eleanor, mais elle ne parvint à produire que balbutiements et bafouillages qui cessèrent quand Diana posa une main délicate sur son épaule.

''Ne t'en fais pas, Jennifer. Nous savons que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as plus à lui obéir.''

Puis, alors que Jennifer se tenait droite, tête baissée et silencieuse, Diana ajouta, comme pour l'achever:

''Les ennuis sont terminés pour toi, à présent.''

XXX

Margaret avait passé la journée à la recherche de sa lettre. Même si, elle devait bien l'admettre, fouiller l'ensemble du dirigeable était de loin la pire des méthodes, force était de constater qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire au vu des indices dont elle disposait. Elle avait terminé sa lettre hier, l'avait lue et relue puis, fière de son travail accompli, l'avait laissée à côté de son carnet au milieu de son atelier, telle la meilleure invention qu'elle eut jamais fabriqué. Fatiguée par sa journée, elle avait eu dans l'idée de la donner à Diana le lendemain.

 _J'ai quelque-chose de merveilleux pour toi, Diana. Je te la donnerai demain._ Lui avait-elle annoncé avant d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle avait remarqué en entrant dans son laboratoire fut la disparition de son travail. On lui avait également pris son carnet, mais cela demeurait pour l'instant le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un trouve cette lettre, ni aucune des autres. Pas même Diana, les choses n'étaient pas censées se dérouler ainsi.

À défaut de trouver quelque-chose au cours de ses recherches, Meg avait réfléchi à _qui_ avait bien pu lui voler ses affaires. Qui avait pu être au courant de son travail ? Bien sûr, il y avait Amanda, qui se croyait sûrement discrète à fureter dans tous les coins. Malheureusement, lorsque Meg avait cherché à la confronter, Diana était là et lui avait assuré que la princesse mesquine n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle se demandait à présent quels suspects il lui restait. Jennifer? Nicholas? Eleanor? Elle avait pensé à Jennifer en premier car elle était réputée pour espionner, mais de là à lui voler ses affaires... Nicholas venait ensuite car lui et son ami Xavier passaient leur temps à rendre la vie impossible aux filles de l'orphelinat. Sans parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Eleanor dans les douches. Eleanor justement... malgré ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, Meg n'avait plus confiance en elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance, d'ailleurs. Pas après ce que Diana et elle avaient fait à son oiseau. Elle avait été idiote de ne pas s'attendre à des représailles de sa part, mais elle les avait eues maintenant. Eleanor n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle. Et puis il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, elles avaient _juste_ tué un oiseau, sans compter son implication minime dans cette affaire.

Quand Margaret arriva à l'escalier du secteur première classe, elle vit, intriguée, que sa salle de stockage en bas de l'escalier avait été ouverte. Voir Diana en émerger en lui faisant des signes de la main ne fit que confirmer son envie d'y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit que Diana avait son autre bras enroulé autour de Jennifer. Cette dernière ne disait mot et fixait quelque-chose derrière Meg avec un regard désespéré. De quoi s'agissait-il?

Margaret tourna lentement la tête et vit Amanda, assise sur Eleanor, elle-même étendue sur le sol. D'abord elle ne comprit pas, voulut demander ce qui se passait, puis elle vit une feuille déchirée en deux à quelques centimètres du visage d'Eleanor. C'est là que Meg reconnut sa précieuse lettre et perdit toute connexion avec la réalité. Son visage se décomposa, passa d'un air intrigué puis perdu pour finalement sombrer dans la colère.

''Comment l'as tu eue?''

Pas de réponse. Elle se précipita vers la princesse froide et ramassa ce qui restait de son travail. Ne sachant ensuite plus où se mettre, elle se précipita vers Diana. Elle seule après tout pouvait la comprendre et avait su quoi faire. La princesse tenace poussa Jennifer, qu'elle tenait toujours, sur le côté, et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son jouet préféré. La petite Meg articulait des lamentations entre deux pleurs tandis que Diana lui caressait les cheveux.

''Comment a-t-elle pu? Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça? Que lui ai-je fait? Je ne peux pas m'entendre avec les filles comme elle...''

Tout le monde avait détourné le regard des princesses sage et tenace. Les jeux sadiques de Diana ne regardaient qu'elle et mieux valait ne pas la déranger.

Jennifer serra les poings et ferma les yeux, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, qu'elle n'était pas ici et que tout ça n'avait pas lieu. Elle ne les ouvrit pas lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Margaret déformée par la rage et le chagrin.

''Ce sera le sac d'oignons pour elle...''

XXX

Nicholas était sur le point de commencer son duel quand la duchesse l'a abordé. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de chevaliers pour surveiller la prochaine réunion du club des aristocrates, le prince débraillé avait d'abord cru que Diana se moquait de lui. Quand eut réalisé que la duchesse était on ne peut plus sérieuse, il s'était senti étonné et honoré. Lorsqu'il eut compris de quoi il retournait réellement, il s'était senti manipulé et honteux.

Le procès (mais surtout la destitution) d'Eleanor eut lieu dans la grenier, devant la Cour des Aristocrates. Nicholas et Xavier se tenaient en faction devant l'entrée de la salle, moins pour empêcher la prisonnière de fuir que pour faire croire que cette dernière était dangereuse. Xavier était d'ailleurs plus concentré sur la dégustation d'un gâteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche que sur la réunion ou la fameuse prisonnière. Diana se tenait tout en haut de l'autel. Elle avait pris la place de Margaret en tant que porte parole des hauts aristocrates et s'écoutait réciter, sur un ton grandiloquent et faussement dramatique, un texte qu'elle ne pouvait restituer de façon aussi fluide sans l'avoir préparé longtemps à l'avance.

Elle expliquait que leur comtesse n'était plus digne de son rang, qu'elle avait conspiré contre leur princesse mais avait été arrêtée à temps et qu'à crime exceptionnel châtiment exceptionnel. Elle lui arracha titre et privilèges et interdit aux autres aristocrates de lui obéir. La baronne Margaret se tenait juste en dessous d'elle et avait les yeux rivés vers le sol, sur la comtesse déchue. Ses yeux étaient emplis de haine et, quoi qui lui soit arrivé, ses larmes n'avaient pas fini de sécher.

Eleanor, quant à elle, avait été mise à genoux sur le sol face à la cour, les poignets attachés et le regard vide. Elle ne disait rien. Ne se défendait pas.

 _Pourquoi elle ne se défend pas?_

Nicholas n'aurait su dire si elle comprenait seulement ce qui lui arrivait.

Le reste des orphelins avait été réuni sur l'autel. Diana avait insisté pour qu'ils soient tous là, mais même sans invitation, ils seraient sans doute venus, la chute d'un Grand était un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Si certains regardaient Eleanor comme un loup regarde une proie facile, d'autres, comme Susan par exemple, semblaient simplement contents de voir leur comtesse destituée. Au plus bas de l'autel, Nicholas pouvait distinguer Jennifer, assise, pour la première fois lui semblait-il, parmi les autres orphelins. Elle avait un visage livide et observait Eleanor en silence, d'un air désolé.

 _Pourquoi elle ne la défend pas? Pourquoi elle ne fait rien?_

Avait-elle vendu sa comtesse en même temps que son âme pour avoir sa place à la cour?

On demanda à Eleanor si elle avait quelque-chose à dire pour sa défense, et aux orphelins si l'un d'entre eux souhaitait plaider sa cause. Seul le silence répondit.

 _Pourquoi personne ne fait rien?_

Le discours de Diana arriva à son ultime partie : la proclamation de la sentence. En fait Nicholas n'était pas vraiment étonné, il savait que les choses se termineraient ainsi. Après tout, pour quelle autre raison lui aurait-on fait installer l'instrument qui servirait à punir la comtesse déchue, une heure avant le début de la réunion?

XXX

Le sac d'oignons avait été installé dans l'arrière-cour, près de l'incinérateur. Les chevaliers l'avaient préparé sous la supervision d'Amanda, à qui la baronne avait donné une copie des plans de l'instrument. Le sac d'oignons fonctionnait selon un concept simple: un orphelin qu'on avait choisi de punir était enfermé à l'intérieur pendant la durée d'une nuit. Petite subtilité cependant: chaque autre orphelin devait déposer dans le sac, via un orifice prévu à cet effet, un ou plusieurs insectes. La manière dont ceux-ci étaient transportés importait peu, ainsi pouvait-on très bien déposer dans le sac une mante religieuse, une araignée ou encore un gâteau infesté de fourmis. Nicholas, pour sa part et même si cela le rebutait, avait bien dû trouver quelque-chose il jetterait son 'offrande' en tâchant le plus possible d'éviter Eleanor. Quant à Jennifer, elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de chercher quelque-chose à déposer dans le sac, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Peu après la fin de la réunion, Diana avait retenu la fille malchanceuse et lui avait tendu un petit coffre à combinaison, le lui présentant comme son offrande au sac d'oignons. Jennifer l'avait pris dans ses mains et l'avait ouvert. Nicholas avait alors pu sentir la puanteur envahir les lieux, même de là où il les observait. Après avoir vu son contenu, la fille malchanceuse avait regardé Diana d'un air horrifié.

''Je ne peux pas faire ça.'' l'avait-il entendue dire.

''Mais bien sûre que si, Je-ni-fah.'', avait répliqué l'aînée. ''À moins que tu ne préfères rejoindre Eleanor. Après tout, il ne faut jeter qu'un insecte.''

Chaque orphelin déposa quelque-chose dans le sac. Jennifer passa en dernier. Alors que tout le monde était déjà reparti à l'intérieur, Nicholas s'attarda pour observer la fille malchanceuse. Celle-ci se tenait sur le marchepied avec dans les mains le coffret que Diana lui avait donné. Le prince débraillé tendit suffisamment l'oreille pour l'entendre murmurer quelque-chose, au bord des larmes, et la vit jeter le contenu du petit sac dans l'orifice.

XXX

Eleanor respirait à peine. Non pas que ses liens furent trop serrés, elle savait simplement que crier ou se débattre ne l'aiderait en rien à se libérer, mais ne ferait au contraire que la tirer davantage vers cette hideuse réalité dont elle cherchait désespérément à se soustraire. Elle était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, l'unique lumière lui parvenant provenait de la lune, dont quelques minces rayons traversaient l'orifice d'où tombaient ce que les orphelins lui envoyaient. Leur contact la dégoûtait, mais au fond elle n'en avait cure. Elle laissait les insectes tomber, dégringoler sur elle comme des gouttes de pluie sur une statue. Elle n'avait pas peur, savait parfaitement dans quoi elle s'était impliquée et que tant qu'elle s'y pliait, Jennifer serait en sécurité. Et puis il était difficile d'avoir peur de vulgaires insectes quant on avait déjà subi une douche de sang. Cela n'empêcha cependant ses jambes de trembler lorsqu'elle sentit des fourmis commencer à escalader ses mollets.

 _Ne pas bouger. Ce n'est pas en train de m'arriver. Je ne suis pas là. Mon esprit est ailleurs._

Eleanor ferma les yeux, tenta convoquer des images rassurantes, agréables. La salle de jeux, Thomas qui joue avec son train, l'oiseau rouge qui chantonne et vole dans sa cage... Voler avec les oiseaux, le pays de Toujours, tel qu'il avait été, tel qu'il redeviendrait. Jennifer.

''Je suis désolée.''

Sa voix. Eleanor bascula en arrière lorsqu'elle sentit quelque-chose de plus lourd tomber sur sa tête.

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux, et le regretta aussitôt.

On ne referma pas immédiatement l'ouverture dans le sac d'oignons, ainsi la lumière y pénétra-t-elle, imposant à Eleanor de réaliser qu'on venait de lui jeter le cadavre de son oiseau rouge. À quelques centimètres de son visage, la lune lui montra son corps désarticulé, ses plumes tombant inévitablement de sa carcasse pourrie et desséchée que la vermine rongeait encore à certains endroits. Puis l'ombre s'installa, et la réalité la rattrapa d'un coup.

XXX

«...après je l'ai entendue étouffer un cri... le sac s'est tordu dans tous les sens et... et...

Et Jennifer fondit en larmes. Wendy la prit dans ses bras. Une bougie faisait vaciller leurs ombres tremblantes sur le mur de la chambre d'infirmerie. La princesse esseulée était allongée dans son lit, la fille malchanceuse assise auprès d'elle à lui conter sa mésaventure.

-Je ne comprends pas, Wendy... avait-elle gardé son cadavre tout ce temps juste pour que je le lui jette? Diana prévoyait-elle tout ça depuis si longtemps ?

La princesse esseulée lui caressa les cheveux, tentant de calmer le chagrin de son aimée.

-Je ne sais pas, Jennifer. Je ne sais pas. Diana a toujours été ivre de pouvoir. Elle n'a jamais su s'arrêter.

Et la fille malchanceuse non plus ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

-Eleanor... Elle me disait que tout se passerait bien... et moi je n'ai rien vu venir...

Wendy se dégagea et tenta d'essuyer les larmes de la fille malchanceuse, qui elle, gardait la tête baissée, honteuse.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Jennifer. Et tu n'as pas eu le choix non plus, tu ne pouvais plus rien pour elle.

-C'est moi qui aurais dû être dans le sac... Eleanor n'a rien à y faire...

Wendy prit délicatement le visage de Jennifer dans ses deux mains.

-Eleanor savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle a tout fait pour te l'éviter et ne voudrait certainement pas que tu la rejoignes.

Jennifer se calma un peu et détourna les yeux.

-C'est vrai... tu as sûrement raison.

-Ça ne te servira à rien de ressasser tout ça. Quand j'ai entendu qu'une fille allait être châtiée... (elle serra de plus belle la fille malchanceuse dans ses bras) oh Jennifer... j'ai eu tellement peur. S'il-te-plaît... Dormiras-tu avec moi cette nuit ?

Jennifer s'apprêtait à répondre quand on tambourina à la porte. La voix d'Amanda se fit entendre, invitant la fille malchanceuse à venir manger.

-Je devrais y aller, dit-elle en regardant tristement l'élue de son cœur.

-Sois prudente, là-bas, mon prince. Et reviens-moi.

Jennifer embrassa sa princesse, se leva et sortit suivre Amanda. La fille malchanceuse ne ressentit aucun mal de tête cette nuit là, elle éprouva cependant dans son cœur une douleur bien plus insidieuse.

XXX

Quelques mois plus tôt, les Aristocrates du crayon Rouge n'auraient jamais envisagé une punition comme celle du sac d'oignons. Avant, quand ils souhaitaient punir un de leur membres, ils se cachaient toujours un minimum, que ce soit dans le grenier ou dans une partie connue de la forêt qui bordait l'orphelinat. Sinon, les adultes les en auraient empêchés. Mais les choses avaient changé, et plus vite que Nicholas ne l'aurait cru. Madame Martha était partie et le directeur s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps. Et lorsqu'il revenait, il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, titubant dans tous les sens et faisant plus pitié que peur, les orphelins obéissaient de moins en moins aux ordres qui accompagnaient son haleine fétide. Au final, la seule adulte qui restait à l'orphelinat était Clara. Mais franchement, qui faisait encore attention à cette fille?

Ainsi étaient les choses, ainsi les orphelins pouvaient-ils se réunir dans le réfectoire pour un repas de minuit, afin de fêter le lynchage de leur ancienne comtesse.

Diana la duchesse dominait la table où les aristocrates s'étaient réunis, leva son verre à la destitution d'Eleanor. Sa fidèle baronne Margaret, assise à sa droite, la suivit immédiatement, presque en même temps que la princesse mesquine, assise à la gauche de la duchesse, séparée d'elle par la fille timide. Cette dernière suivit également le mouvement, lorsqu'elle sentit peser sur elle les regards des trois aristocrates autour d'elle. De toute façon, au final, tout le monde dut lever son verre.

 _À la chute de la traîtresse ! À la nouvelle future comtesse !_

Les princes débraillé et glouton, en leur qualité de chevaliers, avaient étés installés côte à côte en bout de table. Nicholas n'écoutait que distraitement la conversation qu'avait Xavier avec la princesse impétueuse et le prince malicieux, qui tournait autour de la qualité des restes qu'on leur avait servi en guise de repas. Il tendit plutôt l'oreille vers ce qui se disait en haut de la table.

La princesse mesquine parla la première.

« Quand aurons-nous de nouveau une comtesse ?

-Quelqu'un endossera ce titre lorsqu'il s'en montrera digne, lui répondit la duchesse. En attendant, le siège de comtesse restera vacant.

-Mais il _doit_ y avoir une nouvelle comtesse...

Ajouta la fille timide, les yeux baissés.

-En effet, Jennifer, lui répondit la baronne sur un ton amical. Ça pourrait même être toi.

Nicholas ignora la princesse mesquine qui essaya de revendiquer implicitement le titre auprès de la duchesse et se concentra plutôt sur ce que la fille timide, confidente de l'ancienne comtesse, répondit.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien... merci à toi. Mais dis-moi... Meg, y a-t-il une chance qu'Eleanor.. je veux dire la traîtresse... pour qu'elle reprenne sa place ?

La réponse fut immédiate et catégorique.

-Absolument aucune ! Il est des choses que notre souveraine ne pardonne pas. Après ce qu'elle m'a... ce qu'elle nous a fait, la traîtresse n'occupera plus jamais de position élevée dans notre club !

-Je vois... j'espère que c'est bien ce que tu voulais, Margaret.

Cette dernière sembla hésiter à répondre, alors la duchesse le fit à sa place.

-Bien sûre que c'est ce qu'elle voulait ! Pourquoi ? Pas toi, Jennifer ? N'es-tu pas heureuse d'être libérée de son joug ?

Nicholas vit la fille timide se mordre la lèvre et serrer son poing. Il leva un sourcil. Allait-elle oser ? Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, car la princesse mesquine intervint en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Allons, duchesse, laissez-là tranquille. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est encore sous le choc. Elle ne réalise pas encore que le cauchemar est fini. »

Et la fille timide se dépêcha d'acquiescer puis la discussion prit une tournure beaucoup plus mondaine. _Non_ , se dit le prince débraillé elle n'allait pas oser, ne s'engagerait pas dans un conflit qui risquait de la déchirer. Nicholas comprit qu'il n'entendrait plus rien d'intéressant ce soir.

XXX

Alors que les orphelins se réunissaient dans le réfectoire, le sac d'oignons avait été délaissé. Le seul être qui soit resté dans l'arrière-cour après la cérémonie de destitution, à part bien sûr la fille silencieuse, était Brown. Jennifer l'avait laissé y aller une fois tous les orphelins partis, se disant qu'il serait sûrement plus fidèle à Eleanor qu'elle n'avait su l'être. Ainsi se tenait-il là, couché devant le sac d'oignons et la cage d'Eleanor que la princesse mesquine avait jeté là d'un air triomphant. La lune s'était retirée. Lasse d'assister davantage au sordide spectacle qui se déroulait ici bas. Elle s'était voilée de nuages, privant par là même de toute lumière salvatrice quiconque en aurait eu besoin. Et dans les ténèbres glacées de la nuit, le sac d'oignons se mouvait, animé d'une respiration lente, suffocante et désespérée.

Eleanor, à l'intérieur, était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son corps tremblant était couvert d'insectes et son visage échevelé de larmes. Malgré la présence de Brown qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et salie. L'enfant ne voyait dans le noir que la carcasse putréfiée de son oiseau rouge, la maintenant éveillée malgré la fatigue. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, ne pouvait et ne voulait plus lutter. Affamée, épuisée, elle désirait simplement s'en aller d'ici, qu'on lui rende sa cage et sa liberté. Que quelqu'un vienne la sauver.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la dernière nuit qu'elle passerait dans les ténèbres froides.

Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle se concentrait sur la respiration haletante et suffoquée qui sortait de sa gorge, gelée par la froideur de la nuit. Ainsi n'entendit-elle ce pas lent et sourd se rapprocher d'elle que lorsque Brown se mit à aboyer pour lui barrer le chemin. Le son d'un coup de bâton déchira l'air, suivi des plaintes du compagnon de la fille malchanceuse qui, inquiète, apostropha ce dernier.

''Brown ?''

Pas de réponse. Les pas frappèrent le métal de sa cage et continuèrent leur chemin vers l'enfant prisonnière. Ils s'arrêtèrent pile devant le sac d'oignons. Eleanor entendit le marchepied se faire pousser violemment sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre. Qui que fut cette personne, elle se dit qu'elle s'en irait peut-être si elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Une main toucha son épaule à travers le tissu crasseux du sac et la petite se crispa. Vint ensuite le bruit sec et acéré d'un murmure à son attention.

''Pauvre, pauvre Eleanor. Dire que ce matin encore, tu étais comtesse...''

La voix était difficilement reconnaissable. C'était celle d'une fille, à n'en pas douter, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Diana, de Margaret ni même d'Amanda. La main glissa de son épaule jusque dans son dos. Le sang d'Eleanor ne fit qu'un tour.

''Vois ce que tu es devenue.'' continua la voix tandis que la main se promenait le long de son dos pour finalement remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux.

''Une noble déchue. Une traîtresse. Une paria.''

La main attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux et tira, faisant s'agenouiller son corps dans la douleur. Insectes et carcasse volèrent à l'intérieur du sac.

''Et tout ça pour quoi ?''

 _Jennifer, au secours !_

Eleanor serra les dents, ferma les yeux et réprima un gémissement de douleur, tenta d'attraper la main avec les siennes, sans succès.

''Eh bien, tu ne dis rien ?''

La fille malchanceuse sentit quelque-chose de dur et contondant descendre le long de son flanc gauche, douloureuse caresse, jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle avait envie de crier, de pleurer, ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour s'en empêcher.

''Le silence ne te sauvera pas, tu sais.''

Une légère brise se leva en même temps que la main qui tenait le bâton. L'enfant serra ses paupières, d'anticipation. Le vent souffla. Le coup tomba. La douleur explosa. La fille malchanceuse gémit silencieusement, essayant d'oublier la souffrance qui affluait dans le côté gauche de son bassin.

''Tu me déçois beaucoup, Eleanor.''

La main qui tenait ses cheveux la lâcha, faisant s'écrouler l'enfant.

''Eh bien, dis quelque-chose !''

Pas de réponse. Même si la douleur ne l'avait pas assaillie, Eleanor n'aurait daigné parler à sa tortionnaire, qui qu'elle fut. Alors à la place, elle reçut d'autres coups, chacun plus fort que le précédent. Un à l'épaule droite, une autre à l'avait-bras gauche puis plusieurs dans les côtes et aux jambes. La petite avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa tête pour la protéger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reçut son onzième coup, au poignet, qu'elle céda et que sa langue se délia.

''Qui es-tu ?''

 _Pourquoi me fais-tu tout ça ?_

Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir, la voix sembla reprendre son souffle entre deux bises gelées.

''Je suis la gardienne de cet orphelinat. Je suis la souveraine à qui tu as juré allégeance. Je suis celle qui avait jugé bon de te faire comtesse !''

 _Quoi ? Mais... et Diana alors ?_

Et les coups repartirent de plus belle. Depuis le premier d'entre eux, Eleanor s'était interdit de crier ouvertement. Elle le fit pourtant, lorsque le bâton s'abattit, plus fort que les autres fois, dans son dos entre ses côtes et son bassin. Les yeux de l'enfant pleuraient abondamment, elle se consola à l'idée que sa tortionnaire ne pouvait les voir.

''Jennifer est peut-être une idiote obstinée, mais j'ai des projets pour elle. Et tu n'en fais pas partie.''

Jennifer ? La Princesse de la Rose s'intéressait à Jennifer ? Mais que pouvait-elle lui vouloir ? Ce n'était pas important. Vu comment cette souveraine traitait ses subordonnés, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser son amie l'approcher. Sinon, Jennifer finirait certainement dans la même situation qu'elle. En train de geler dans un sac à recevoir des ordres ponctués de coups.

''Tu entends ? Reste. Loin. De Jennifer !''

Le bras qui frappait Eleanor sembla s'engourdir et la voix s'essouffler. L'enfant entendit quelque-chose de lourd être tiré devant le sac, probablement le marchepied que la princesse redressait. Ainsi la voix fit-elle demi-tour, enjambant Brown et laissant la pauvre Eleanor meurtrie dans les ténèbres, à la merci des bises glacées. Elle aurait aimé croire que tout ceci n'était que cauchemar, mais elle savait bien à son corps blessé qu'il n'en était rien. Alors qu'elle laissait volontiers le froid engourdir sa douleur, seuls quatre mots formaient encore un tout cohérent dans son esprit désorienté. Quatre mots qu'elle se répétait comme si sa vie à elle en dépendait.

 _Jennifer est en danger !_

XXX

Wendy dormait paisiblement. La journée avait été épuisante pour beaucoup de monde, mais elle était à présent finie. La petite fille était trop heureuse d'avoir son prince à ses côtés pour penser à autre quoi que ce soit d'autre. En acceptant de venir dans son lit cette nuit, Jennifer avait fait d'une princesse esseulée une princesse comblée. Ainsi reposait-elle dans son lit, enlacée à son amour véritable et éternel.

Jennifer, de son côté, n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil. Bien sûr, l'étreinte chaleureuse de Wendy l'y invitait, tout comme le souffle doux et régulier de ses lèvres rose, auquel elle aurait aimé mêler le sien. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser à Eleanor, toute seule dans le froid de la nuit. Elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui avait été fait. Jennifer avait manqué à plus de devoirs que la fille silencieuse n'en eut jamais fait. C'était elle qui aurait dû se retrouver dans le sac d'oignons, quand bien même ça n'aurait toujours pas été juste. Elle regarda Wendy qui dormait, blottie contre elle, la tête au creux de son cou. Elle l'appelait son prince, laisser une innocente souffrir était-il digne d'un prince ? Jennifer soupira. Wendy l'avait suppliée d'être prudente, de ne rien faire qu'elle puisse regretter par la suite libérer une prisonnière des Aristocrates du crayon rouge n'était en rien raisonnable, mais quand bien même, le regretterait-elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais de remords à ce sujet, de ça elle était certaine. En tout cas toujours moins que si elle restait là à ne rien faire.

Doucement, silencieusement, Jennifer s'écarta de Wendy et se dégagea de son étreinte. À pas de loup et sans se retourner, elle quitta la chambre.

Jennifer avait les idées étonnamment claires. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de demander des indices au chevalier du seau, mais peut-être lui raconterait-elle plus tard comment elle avait sauvé son amie. Le sac d'oignons avait été conçu de manière à empêcher son prisonnier d'en sortir, une corde solide maintenait close son ouverture. Jennifer savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'ouvrir à mains nues, elle avait besoin de ciseaux pour sectionner la corde. Si sa mémoire était bonne, Amanda en gardait une paire dans la salle de couture. La fille malchanceuse s'y rendit.

Elle trouva, juste à sa gauche après l'entrée, la commode où elle se souvenait avoir vu les ciseaux. Sans remarquer ni se douter que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà dans la pièce, la fille malchanceuse commença à fouiller le petit meuble. Pas de ciseaux. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être déçue ou de se poser des questions, car elle sentit une main lui agripper la bouche. Effrayée, la fille malchanceuse se débattit mais cessa lorsque son assaillant lui intima de se taire et lui montra de sa main libre une paire de ciseaux rouillés, ceux qu'elle était venue récupérer.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, pas vrai ?

Jennifer reconnut la voix derrière elle et se retourna aussitôt que le garçon eut retiré sa main.

-Nicholas ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Chuchota Jennifer, les poings serrés, se croyant d'abord la cible d'une de ces plaisanteries de mauvais goût dont les garçons comme lui avaient le secret.

-Ben la même chose que toi, j'imagine. Je veux libérer Eleanor.

Libérer Eleanor ? Étonnamment, Jennifer avait du mal à y croire. Le prince débraillé avait aidé à mettre en place le sac d'oignons et surveillé Eleanor durant la dernière réunion, et maintenant il avait des remords ? Pourquoi la fille malchanceuse avait-elle l'impression qu'on lui tendait un piège ?

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

Nicholas haussa les épaules.

-Je crois pas que ce qui se dit sur elle soit vrai. Ni que ce que nous lui avons fait subir soit juste... et puis, un chevalier, ça secourt les dames en détresse, pas vrai ?

Jennifer desserra les poings. Diana avait un don pour manipuler les gens, peut-être Nicholas en avait-t-il été victime, ou peut-être était-il sincère...

-Mais puisque tu es là, poursuivit-il, je crois que tu devrais aller sauver Eleanor à ma place.

Jennifer recommença à se méfier, croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

-C'est pas moi qu'elle s'attend à voir et je sais pas si elle me ferait confiance. Tu sais comment elle est, ajouta Nicholas avant de lui tendre les ciseaux.

Il n'avait pas tort. De plus, malgré les bonnes intentions du garçon, Jennifer savait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Mais elle demeurait tout-de-même sceptique.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

-Oh pitié, s'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras à son tour, les ciseaux toujours dans la main. Si je voulais te faire punir, j'aurais posé les ciseaux quelque-part, t'aurais laissée les prendre et faire le travail puis t'aurais arrêtée en flagrant délit. D'ailleurs, tu crois qu'il se passera quoi demain ? Quand on ouvrira le sac d'oignons et qu'on se rendra compte qu'il est vide ?

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi jusque là.

-Moi, poursuivit Nicholas, je suis censé libérer Eleanor, demain matin. Je pourrais dire qu'elle était dans le sac. Personne pourra me contredire puisque je me lèverai tôt pour n'avoir personne avec moi. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, prends les.

Il lui tendit à nouveau les ciseaux. Jennifer était confuse, n'avait encore jamais vu aucun garçon de l'orphelinat agir de façon aussi bienveillante. Ni intelligente.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Nicholas... juste...merci.

Elle prit enfin les ciseaux et reçut par la même un sourire complice.

-Allez, va sauver ton amie. Je vais surveiller le dortoir et essaierai de faire diversion si vous réveillez quelqu'un.

-Et si c'est toi qui te fais prendre ?

Nicholas lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Je suis une ombre, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Jennifer le vit ensuite sortir et repartir vers le dortoir en longeant les murs, se croyant invisible. Encore un instant, et il avait réellement disparu. Étrange rencontre, se dit la fille malchanceuse. Si tout se passait bien, il faudrait qu'elle dise à son amie ce que Nicholas avait fait pour elles.

Elle regarda ce que le garçon lui avait donné. L'instrument était rouillé, mais il fonctionnerait. Alors que la fille malchanceuse examinait les ciseaux, ils se mirent à parler : ''Tu sais, il vaudrait peut-être mieux rester prisonnière que d'être libre et de souffrir.''

 _Nous verrons bien._

Jennifer avait à présent tout ce qui lui fallait pour ouvrir le sac d'oignons. Lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'Eleanor aurait sûrement besoin d'une toilette ou au moins de se changer, vu tous les insectes qu'elle avait dû recevoir. Elle repensa avec amertume à la cellule de solitude, puis eut une idée.

XXX

Brown accueillit Jennifer d'un air insistant lorsqu'elle entra dans l'arrière-cour. La fille malchanceuse enlaça rapidement son ami et se rendit compte que ce dernier avait mal à une patte, il faudrait qu'elle regarde ça, plus tard. Elle se précipita ensuite vers le maudit sac d'oignons, ciseaux à la main, déterminée. Elle était un prince et Eleanor une princesse, une fée, que des sujets stupides et cruels avait condamnée pour sorcellerie. Et Jennifer allait la sauver.

La fille silencieuse entendit une voix douce l'appeler, traversant le froid et la douleur pour venir toucher son esprit.

 _Eleanor ? Est-ce-que tu m'entends ? Eleanor, c'est moi._

Vint ensuite un bruit de frottement métallique et la fille silencieuse sentit la puanteur autour d'elle se dissiper. Le sac avait été ouvert.

Eleanor n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. De petites cernes s'étaient formées sous ses yeux mi-clos, contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage. Trois fourmis se promenaient sur ses joues tandis que d'autres insectes avaient envahi sa robe. Elle respirait à peine, semblait si faible, en plus d'être si froide. Avec un pincement au cœur, Jennifer la prit dans ses bras et la tira hors de cet horrible sac. Eleanor ne réalisa pas immédiatement que quelqu'un se saisissait d'elle et ne se débattit en gémissant qu'après que Jennifer l'eut allongée sur ses genoux, la gardant dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien, Eleanor. N'aie pas peur. C'est moi, tout va bien.

Au son de cette voix, la même qui l'avait tirée hors de l'obscure puanteur du sac d'oignons, de la mélancolie de sa solitude, la fille effrayée se calma.

-Jennifer ? Jennifer...

Sa voix était faible et étouffée. Eleanor devait mourir de soif. Jennifer la ferait rentrer dès qu'elle aurait suffisamment de forces pour se lever. Elle commença en attendant à chasser les insectes sur la robe de son amie tandis que Brown lui léchait la joue.

-Ma pauvre Eleanor... ils t'ont fait tant de mal...

Les doigts de la fille meurtrie attrapèrent la fille malchanceuse par la manche.

-Jennifer... tu es en danger... il faut que...

L'intéressée prit la main de son amie dans la sienne, tellement plus chaude, et serra doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut nous voir. Je vais te sortir de là.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, fit Eleanor en essayant en vain de se lever. _Tu_ es en danger, Jennifer...

-Calme-toi, Eleanor. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

L'enfant fit passer le bras de son amie autour de son cou, compta jusqu'à trois et l'aida à se hisser debout. Eleanor soupira, comprenant que Jennifer ne l'écouterait pas cette nuit. Mais malgré cela, malgré les avertissements, elle était heureuse de la voir.

-Merci d'être venue me chercher.

Jennifer, alors qu'elles firent ensemble un premier pas, lui chuchotait réconfort et encouragements.

-Viens, partons d'ici. »

XXX

Une eau tiède coula dans le lavabo. Eleanor joignit les mains et but sans retenue. Jennifer lui avait également proposé à manger, des pains au lait qu'elle gardait dans sa réserve secrète, mais la fille réservée avait poliment refusé. Son séjour dans le sac d'oignons lui avait coupé l'appétit. Alors à la place, elle l'avait emmenée dans cette pièce pour qu'elle puisse boire. Désorientée et fatiguée comme elle était, elle n'avait trop su où on l'emmenait, s'en était remise à Jennifer. Peu à peu, ses pensées se firent plus claires et elle se mit à reconnaître certaines choses.

 _Le sol carrelé, l'air humide, le ballon d'eau chaude..._

Saisie par une vague angoisse, Eleanor recula lentement.

 _La baignoire sur la droite, les cabines de douche... La salle de bains._

Dans devant le lavabo, elle vit Jennifer fermer la porte, les enfermant dans la pièce. Maintenant parfaitement consciente d'où elle se trouvait et de ce qui se passait, la fille réservée déglutit, une sueur froide lui traversant le dos.

« Jennifer ? Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?

-Je suis désolée, Eleanor, dit la fille malchanceuse en s'approchant d'elle. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas, mais...

Eleanor fit un pas en arrière.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle amenée ici ? Ne savait-elle pas ce qui lui était arrivé dans cette pièce ? Avait-elle réussi à l'oublier ou bien se jouait-elle d'elle ?

-Il faut que tu surmontes ta peur de cet endroit, lui dit fermement Jennifer en lui empoignant les épaules. Tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie !

-Mais...

-Et puis tu ne peux pas aller dormir dans cet état.

La fille effrayée ferma la bouche et se regarda. Elle était sale. Couverte de poussière et d'encore quelques insectes, sur sa robe comme sur son visage. Elle comprenait ce que Jennifer attendait d'elle, qu'elle enlève ses vêtements et passe sous l'eau, qu'elle se remette de ce qui était arrivé. Elle comprenait très bien ses intentions, cependant...

-Et si... st si l'eau redevenait rouge ? Et si les autres revenaient et me voyaient? Et si...

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, la rassura Jennifer. Tout le monde dort, la porte est fermée, Brown surveille l'entrée personne ne nous dérangera. Et puis regarde.

Elle la fit monter sur une chaise et elles regardèrent le contenu du ballon d'eau chaude. L'eau était limpide.

-Tu vois ?

Elles redescendirent. La petite Eleanor avait un esprit rationnel, elle savait que Jennifer avait raison, que ses craintes étaient infondées. Mais la peur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point et elle préférait encore se laver toute sa vie dans la cellule de solitude que de rentrer dans une des cabines. Elle tourna le dos à Jennifer, honteuse de croiser son regard.

-J'ai peur d'y aller...

-Alors j'irai avec toi. »

Eleanor sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cette fille était tellement têtue, personne n'avait jamais été aussi loin pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, alors elle finit par murmurer son assentiment. À peine cela fait, Eleanor se sentit rougir et frissonner tandis que Jennifer commençait à lui défaire sa robe. Elle se dégagea vivement, assurant à l'autre fille qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule. Jennifer s'excusa, l'air déçue et désolée, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Eleanor se dévêtit silencieusement, pensant à Jennifer qui faisait de même, fixant le sol pour éviter de la regarder.

 _De quoi ai-je peur ?_

Quand elles furent prêtes, Jennifer s'avança dans la première cabine, tenant par la main la fille anxieuse, qui détournait le regard. Une fois qu'Eleanor se fut décidée à la suivre, Jennifer tourna le robinet. Une seconde plus tard, une eau froide s'abattit sur elles la fille anxieuse ferma les yeux et se crispa. Jennifer la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la réchauffer. Eleanor rouvrit lentement les yeux et fut étonnée de ne pas paniquer quand elle réalisa qu'on avait envahi son espace vital.

 _Parce-que c'est elle._

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte auparavant, mais elle n'avait pas peur d'être touchée si c'était par Jennifer. Elle n'avait pas peur avec elle, se sentait en sécurité. L'eau devint plus chaude et Eleanor se détendit.

''Tu vois'', lui murmura Jennifer qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, ''ce n'est pas si terrible.''

La fille réservée hocha la tête et laissa son amie nettoyer ses bras, son dos et le reste de son corps. Eleanor se laissa aller petit à petit jusqu'à ce que soudain, Jennifer halète et retire ses mains : la fille malchanceuse voyait des taches sombres bleuâtres apparaître partout sur le corps de l'autre enfant. Lui revint alors en tête ce qu'Eleanor lui avait balbutié plus tôt dans l'arrière-cour.

''Oh mon dieu ! Mais qui t'a fait ça ?''

 _Je ne sais pas._

Comme d'habitude, Eleanor ne répondit rien. Comme elle détournait le regard, Jennifer prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

''Eleanor, s'il te plaît ! Il faut que tu me dises...''

Sans prévenir, la fille silencieuse attrapa Jennifer et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Cette dernière fut d'abord surprise mais lui rendit bien vite son étreinte. Eleanor fit reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Jennifer et exhala longuement. Les deux filles n'osèrent plus bouger, sentant chacune les battements de cœur et la respiration de l'autre. Petit à petit, les bruits autour d'elles s'atténuèrent et le silence se fit.

XXX

Vu l'état actuel des choses, Eleanor n'allait certainement pas dormir avec les autres orphelins cette nuit. Jennifer eut donc du mal à lui expliquer qu'elles allaient dormir ensemble, mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle guida donc Eleanor jusqu'à la buanderie et la laissa y prendre ses repères c'était la première fois que l'enfant passait la nuit ailleurs que dans le dortoir. Jennifer la vit poser sa cage à côté de Brown au pied du lit, s'asseoir dessus et soupirer longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Jennifer la trouva si fragile, allongée dans son lit, s'étreignant de ses bras couverts de bleus, frissonnant dans sa robe de nuit blanche et froissée.

''Comment en est-on arrivés là ?'' murmurait-elle tristement. ''Le club n'a pas toujours été ainsi... qu'est-ce-qui a mal tourné ?''

la fille malchanceuse s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et prit la main d'Eleanor, qui lui parla doucement.

« Que suis-je, à présent? Qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir?

-Tu es Eleanor, comtesse des oiseaux, répondit Jennifer en lui tirant la couverture. Et tu resteras à ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

L'enfant hocha lentement la tête et ferma les yeux Jennifer la regarda s'endormir. Cette fille, Jennifer le savait, était comme un oiseau blessé, égaré, dont il fallait prendre soin. Quelqu'un d'autre était venu la voir cette nuit, quelqu'un qui avait blessé Brown, l'avait rouée de coups et, selon ses dires, en avait aussi après elle. Il fallait que Jennifer trouve qui avant qu'elle n'aie l'occasion de recommencer. Eleanor l'avait protégée jadis, maintenant c'était à son tour de faire de même. Les plus faibles devaient s'entraider, en ces temps plus que jamais. Une fois certaine que la fille silencieuse était dans les bras de Morphée, Jennifer s'autorisa à s'allonger à son tour, prudemment, à côté de l'autre enfant. Ceci fait, elle attendit quelques secondes puis soupira, mais eut le souffle coupé quand Eleanor, toujours endormie, s'agrippa à elle. Jennifer, bien sûr, fut surprise mais ne bougea tandis que la fille endormie fit reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ça ne la gênait pas et peu à peu, le sommeil vint pour la petite Jennifer alors qu'elle se laissait glisser dans le monde des rêves, baignée dans la chaleur d'Eleanor, elle se demanda comment avait-elle jamais pu l'appeler 'princesse froide'.

À suivre...


End file.
